Stockholm Syndrome
by Amber Masquerade
Summary: AU. He was expected, without doubt, to be the greatest Thief of his time: the boy who would be known as the one who kidnapped the rich and famous princess. But what he wasn't expected to do was fall in love with her instead... SoulxMaka, rated T, rating might change later on due to mature content.
1. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

He was the one who first caught her eyes at the masquerade ball.

Her delicate heeled footsteps made their way across the hall filled with elegant nobles and aristocrats who were all dead silent and watchful through their masked faces. The ballroom that had once been boisterous with hearty laughter and distant conversations was now completely quieted. The polished marble floor gave way to the majestic girl and her flowing pink dress tailed behind her as the music came to an abrupt stop. A copious amount of muffled gasps rose up from the crowd. She stopped mid-way on the cleared floor, facing a single boy who stood out from the mass of people. Their gazes, one a deep sea-green and the other a burning ember red, met and seared into each other. He gazed at her unwavering fixation and straightened out his suit that was covered in a cascading grey cape, holding her stare through his concealing mask. She was wearing the same as him, a mask that covered half of her face and outlined her eyes and barely revealed her identity.

The two advanced towards each other, slowly, until they stood directly in front of each other. Wordlessly, she curtsied and he bowed, then the mysterious boy offered a hand that guided her into the center of the floor, where everyone observed carefully. She nodded at the musicians and they began to play a somber yet dreamy melody. She took her other hand and placed it gently on his shoulder as he reached for the back of her arm, and the two of them began to sway back and forth to the tune of the violins, gracefully and carefully. The others soon followed, finding their partners to join them on the hall.

* * *

_"Princess, who do you wish to dance with?" Her guard had asked, bending down to whisper in her ear. She sat on her royal throne next to her Papa all the way in the front of the ballroom on a risen platform, and observantly scanned the room with a glazed look of boredom as she watched the nameless and indistinguishable faces hidden by their disguises. "Princess?"_

_She remained quiet, lightly brushing her fingertips against the surface of her masquerade ball mask, and continued her search with frustration. "Why is Papa forcing me to do this?" She grumbled a response instead and leaned her elbow on the arm rests._

_"Please do not slouch like that, mistress. You will look unladylike in front of all the noble families."_

_The girl sighed and continued to rest on her elbow, the tops of her knuckle digging into her cheek. Her olive eyes were still wandering about the room of dancing people wearing smiles that were as fake as their masks, and gaudy dresses and suits embedded with countless jewels and accessories just to impress her. They all waltzed together in unison with the music, each stepping together in a charming dance._

_As the guard persisted and tried to make her more feminine, she finally straightened her back and folded her hands in front of her. She held back the urgency to twiddle with her curled blonde pigtails as she did, and sucked in a gulp of air to puff out her chest._

_Then she spotted something that made her heart twist and her stomach turn in knots and made her head do a double-take._

_Well, not really something, rather, __someone__._

_A boy who stood all the way in the back across the room from her, his back leaning up against the wall, his head tilted downwards towards the floor, seemed to mystify her from afar. His bleach-white and spiky hair was hard to miss. He wore a suit that was not nearly as captivating as her fellow aristocrats, and a cape that draped down from his shoulders. His mask made him unrecognizable. She'd never seen him before. _

_She found her hand raising itself towards the unknown figure, and the guard followed its direction. "That boy," she said, almost breathless. "I want to dance with him."_

* * *

She followed every step he took until they both were in perfect sync, mimicking the path of each footstep and sway. They had yet to speak, but her words were about to leap out of her throat. "With whom do I have the honor of dancing with?" She tried to sound like royalty.

The boy revealed a brimming row of shiny white shark teeth as he grinned. "My name is Evans. I am honored to dance with you, Princess Maka." His tone was firm, monotonous and deep. He eyed her cautiously.

"The same honor goes to you as well," she said, holding his hands carefully and lightly. "May I ask what kingdom you hail from?"

With one strong sweep of his legs they drifted towards the center of the floor, separated from the rest of the others. "I do not hail from a kingdom that you are familiar with," he answered solemnly. "But I would prefer it if you did not mention that."

"I see," she replied, her tone slightly dampened by his unwillingness to give up information. "But will you at least tell me your name?"

"I said Evans, your highness."

"No, I mean your real name."

He paused as their motions slowed and began to falter. "I fear if I tell you my name, it will displease you," he tapped the edge of his mask slyly.

"How so?"

"I don't mean to offend you, your highness, but I feel that it is important to emphasize that this is indeed a _masquerade_ ball."

She pouted and her pink cheeks puffed up indignantly. "But what if you leave me tonight without any leaving me any notion of who you are? I won't be able to remember you," she said, nearing closer to the warmth of his body.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, princess. I am highly doubtful that we will ever forget this experience," a soft, mischievous-looking smile formed with his words. He let the melody guide them as he clutched her delicate hand gently. "Besides, I am confident that we will see each other again.

"How could you be so sure?" She asked, slightly suspicious.

His smirk widened and spread across his face. He edged away from her body as the music also faded away. The dance was over. "If you are so interested in me, then I suggest you come see me after this ball is over. I will be in the courtyard," he said and swiftly turned. "I hope to see you afterwards, your highness." She watched his cape-covered lean figure stride away from her and disappear into the crowd, leaving her standing dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor.

"Princess!" Her guard trotted out from the platform to aid her. "How was your dance with the boy? Have you chosen yet?"

Her gloved hands dropped to her sides and she paused. "I still have yet to decide," she answered.

"Please do not fret, I'm sure there are other eligible boys here as well as him."

"Excuse me." She heard a shy voice behind her and turned, facing another young man who looked at her expectantly. "But I, too, would like a chance to dance with her highness," he said and offered a hand.

The princess reluctantly accepted and stepped out for another round of waltzing. But she didn't feel the same warmth as she felt with the other mysterious boy, named Evans. She couldn't hold that same fiery gaze as she did before.

When the serenade of instruments came to a permanent stop, and all of the guests made their leave, she sat on her throne and watched them all exit. She waited for the boy to appear, for his silver shawl to come flowing towards her, for that glint of ember to stare her down, but he never came. "Come, princess. It is time to leave."

Her father rose and adjusted his crown, wrapping his maroon cape around his shoulders. "Wait, I think I must do one last thing," she said, picking up the ends of her dress and trudging down the steps of the stage. She and her heels clamped across the emptied floor and towards the back, where the courtyard was.

Her shadow crept through the open door of the enclosure, and she gazed out into the soft haze of the full moon that was partially obscured by clouds. The air was as silent as her shallow breath. She ventured out into the vacant garden, its beauty veiled by nightfall. Making sure her mask was still against her face, she reached up tentatively and brushed over it with her fingertips once again. She was about half-way down the darkened path until a deep rumble of a voice startled her. "So you came, princess."

She jerked around and saw his ember gaze set on her. "It's you..." He emerged from the bushes behind her and blocked her path.

"I've been waiting quite a while for you." He no longer wore a broad grin on his face, but a serious look and tone with the same getup as he had worn during the ball. "Although I wasn't actually expecting for you to come."

"Tell me, now that we're alone...tell me your true identity. I wish to see who you finally are."

"As I've said before, princess, you might not like who I really am," he said, and his royal accent seemed to disappear.

"What do you mean?" She asked, suspicion creeping up in her voice. The boy's lips curled into a deviously victorious smile as he ripped off the cape and let it slip to the ground. She drew back carefully as he reached for his grey vest and unbuttoned it, revealing the plain black suit underneath. "What are you doing?"

He snorted, fully loosing his fake accent. "Well, you asked me to show you my true identity. But with all introductions aside, I have a good feeling that you will recognize me immediately," he said with a devilish smirk, as if he were enjoying himself thoroughly. "I was actually surprise by you, that you'd actually pick me to dance with you. It seems that my poor disguise was good enough to fool you." He loosened the suit and tore it off as well, and she imagined that his undershirt would be showing. But under the suit was not the undershirt, but another outfit. A chill streaked down her spine as she finally figured it out. It wasn't a noble that she had been dancing with.

"Y-You are..." Fear consumed her emerald eyes as she gaped in shock at him. She backed up a few steps as he reached into a knapsack behind his back, pulling out a black cloth from the bag.

"Do you know who I am now, your highness?" A black cape dangled from his skinny yet firm shoulders and the brim of a fedora shielded his eyes and covered his white hair. Underneath his outfit was another one which she recognized clearly. He wore a long black trench coat with a white shirt under, and black pants and boots with a buckle on them.

"But...I thought you were captured a long time ago!" She cried.

"Do you think a notorious thief like me would ever get caught so easily?" He tipped the hat and uncovered a crooked grin, and the burning-eyed gaze that she had been drawn to was now inducing panic within her.

"What are you planning on doing now?" She asked.

"A thief can steal whatever he wants, can't he? So I'm sure you've figured out what I'm here for..." He reached into a side pocket and pulled out a pink rose with tiny thorns.

"You can't - !" By the time her words had reached his ears, he had already plucked the flower from its stalk, scattering a strange white powder towards her. The girl froze mid-sentence, her eyes filled with sudden shock, and then they began to slowly shut. The thief boy grinned and strode over to catch the falling girl, who collapsed with ease into his arms unconscious.

"You're mine now."

* * *

**A/N: I think you guys would love to know how I randomly and unintentionally came up with this story idea by lying awake in bed at 2 am and having a sudden writing epiphany right when I was about to close my eyes. Yup, this is pretty much what happens every time I come up with a new story. Just in case you were curious. **

**If you don't know what Stockholm Syndrome is, just Google it, I'm sure you'd appreciate the whole story after you discover its meaning. **

**~Amber**


	2. Promise

She emerged from a peaceful dream and immediately plunged right into a nightmare.

As her eyes fluttered open, the first sight she was met with was the dark side of an empty wooden box and the faint yet musty scent of dead fish. She looked up, her neck aching, and found that there was another slab of wood above her head and behind her and on all sides. She was trapped in a little box, and it was nearly pitch black except for the small light that filtered in through the slits of the wood.

Slightly panicked, the princess reached around blindly into the suffocating space to steady herself. _Breathe_, she told herself. _Breathe, just relax. Freaking out won't help you._ One of her fingers finally went through a hole in the wood. Discovering that it could be used as a little peephole, she used her hands to guide her as she slid quietly to that side.

First, she pressed her ear against the hard surface and listened carefully. Outside, there was the faint sound of footsteps shuffling around the box she was in. Her captor was in the same room as she. The girl pressed her eye into the hole and saw the dim candlelit room with a fuzzy view. She struggled to make out the area of the room, how it looked like, or if there was anyway of escaping. She could only see the shadow of a person being casted on the wall across from her sight, its silhouette wavering in the flickering fire.

She decided that there was no point in just waiting and looking around, and she felt around the box for any weak spot. Maybe she would be able to break out. Silently, she felt around the wood, pressing her fingers cautiously over every small gap, listening to the person's movements on the outside. She couldn't find any, to her frustration. _Great, it's only a matter of time until he decides to do something with me,_ she thought, but then her mind came up with a better idea.

The girl moved to one side of the confined space and pushed her body against it. It groaned and creaked slightly, and she could tell that the box was lighter than she thought. _Perfect...now all I have to do it wait for the right time... _For a moment, she sat completely still. She only concentrated on her hearing and the sounds around her. Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell that he was moving about the room.

As his footsteps came closer, she reared up her legs. There was a thud right in front of the box, and a shadow blocked a part of the light that was coming in from the small slits in between wood. _Now!_ With a swift and powerful push, she lunged forward with all her might and rammed her shoulder into the side of the wood, tipping it over. Her body hit the ground with a dull thump and she heard a painful grunt of the man being hit by it. With the box on its side, she kicked open the cover and rolled out of her little prison. She saw that the boy was knocked over and was pinned down the weight of the box. The girl sprinted ahead with triumph and fled from the room as fast as she could, running down a narrow and dark pathway. She couldn't completely see where she was going but she knew she had ran into a dirt tunnel with a mud roof. She immediately knew she was underground.

Glancing back, she saw the place where she had been in - a small dusty room held up by some wooden planks, no windows, a different tunnel that led the opposite way, a lantern that illuminated the room that was on a shabby wooden desk, and the boy who had shoved the box off of him and was scowling to himself and shouting curses at her.

The hallway was impossible to navigate through unless you had an intricate map. It was filled with countless twists and unpredictable turns, and without a source a light, she was running around blindly. _Where the hell am I?! _Without looking back, she stopped to rip of her heels from her tired feet to prevent herself from falling down, and continued to run blindly through the cluster of endless tunnels that seemed to be a maze. She didn't know where she was going. She was just running and she wanted to get away.

When she was sure the thief boy was long gone, she came to a slow stop, heaving in breaths. She tried to muffle her gasps with her palm, knowing that every sound and every peep could be heard with echoes. He could find her that way, and being in his arms was the last place he wanted to be. As her heart rate calmed and her chest began to relax, she glanced both ways. There was nothing, not even a sound. She was stuck in the middle of a labyrinth with nowhere to go, with not even the slightest point of light to guide her.

Trying to keep her frustration inside of her, she took one step forwards, but as she began to move a hand suddenly reached from the darkness and snatched her wrist with a tight clamp. "Gotcha," a manly voice said. Her heart stopped. It was him. "Man, you're a freakin' pain the ass. I thought princesses were supposed to be dainty and fragile."

"Let go of me!" She retorted and pulled her hand back, but his iron grip overpowered her. He came out of the shadows with the same outfit as before with his black cape dangling from his shoulders.

"No way. How could I let go of something I worked so hard to steal," he gave her a sly grin. "You're mine now, remember?"

She huffed indignantly, her cheeks and chest puffing out with pride. "Don't you dare treat me like I'm someone's property, you damn pervert!" She retorted and struggled against his pull.

He shot her a smug look. "Don't make me use force on you, little girly. I'm not too into carrying you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but I'm not gonna hesitate if I could."

"I'm not a little girl!" She yelled angrily. "And how did you find me so fast?!"

He raised his other hand and a pair of glimmering silver heels hung from his fingers. "I know everything in here, from every sound that echoes to every turn of every hallway. This is _my_ domain," he said.

She finally gave up with her fighting and let her arm relax in his grasp. "Where are we, exactly?" She demanded.

"In the Underground. I'm sure you're familiar with this term, princess," he answered.

"Underground...? Isn't it that place where thieves gather to trade their stolen things?" She asked.

"Yeah." She yelped with pain as he unhanded her wrist and grabbed her pigtail instead, starting to drag her along. "Now stop making trouble for me already. You do realize that there are others like me, prowling around down here. They'd love to steal themselves a princess, too."

"Ow!" She pulled at his hand as he yanked her by her hair from behind. "You don't have to be so rough!"

"I take it that this is not the first time you've been kidnapped, seeing that you're so calm. I think any other girl in your situation would be hysterical right now."

"Where are we going?!" She asked, letting out another cry of pain.

"Back to that room," he answered calmly.

"Why? What are you planing to do with me?!"

"Quit whining. I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you're asking."

"Then what could you possibly want with me?"

"There's a simple answer to that. And since you know me already, then I guess I can skip the introductions," he said, pulling her around a sharp corner.

"Ow! You can stop holding me like that!" His grip loosened and she pulled away and his crimson gaze eyed her carefully, as if she were a frightened little animal who was about to dart away.

"I won't have to if I know you're not gonna run away from me," he said and they both stopped in the middle of the passage. "You wanna know why you're here, right?"

"Yeah, and I know who you are already. You're Soul Eater Evans, brother of the famous thief Wes Evans. The Evans family is renowned in the thief world. But what does it have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, ever since my capture from that failed raid, my reputation has dropped down to nothing," he said.

She grew enraged. "Oh, so this is about your stupid little ego now, isn't it?!"

"Yup. To put it straight, to gain your reputation back when a whole lot of other thieves wanna take your spot as the next Master Thief, you need to steal something - or, someone - big and important. A princess, for example," he said triumphantly and placed his pointer finger at her forehead, which she swatted away with annoyance.

"So now that you have her, what are you gonna do?" She asked, still mildly irritated.

"Show off, of course."

"So, let me clear this up. You went through all that trouble to kidnap me just so you can show me around like your little trophy? You damn asshole!" Her hand rose to strike him, but before her punch could land he caught her fist.

"Sorry about that princess, but I can't have you making trouble when I've come so far and so close," he said to her startled face, and heaved her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down, dammit!" She cried as she pounded his back with her fists like a frustrated little child.

"I will. After you calm down I will," the boy said with a self-satisfied smirk while he walked through the corridors.

"You can't treat me like this! You're...you're nothing but a dirty low-down stealing - "

"Hey, you better watch it. There are other, more dirtier low-down thieves like me stalking these tunnels for a poor little princess girl. And even if you were to somehow slip away, I doubt even you would be able to find your way through these networks of tunnels," he shrugged and she silenced herself.

As they came back to the same dimly-lit room, he set her down on a chair. "Are...are you gonna stick me back in that box again?"

He chuckled. "Only if you give me a reason to." He walked over to the small wooden desk and picked up a bottle. "Hold up your wrist."

"Huh?" She stared down at her hands and found that one of them, the one he had grabbed, had a dark purple stain on it. It was a bruise.

He came back over to her with a roll of bandages and a bottle of fluid. He bent down and took her injured wrist and examined it. "Hm...it seems like I was a bit too rough on this one..." He pulled out the bottle and dabbed it in a cloth, softly massaging the bruise.

She cringed as her wound stung, but it was met with relief as soon as he carefully wrapped the bandage around it.

"All better," he said and stood up.

She looked down at her patched up wrist and then back at him, but his back was already turned. "What will happen after you show me to all of the others?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

Her temper flared. "You mean you're just gonna keep me here?!"

He laughed. "No, I don't think I could possibly put up with you for the rest of my life."

"So you'll let me go?"

"Probably. Maybe," he teased.

"Stop giving me half-assed answers!" She demanded and the thief boy chuckled.

"No worries. We'll pay a visit to my friends and then you'll be on your way, back to that pretty little castle you live in." Maka seemed to freeze up at her words.

"And how do I know you're not gonna pull some dirty trick on me?" She asked cautiously.

"Fine, if you're so worried about it then I'll make a promise to you. A bandit's promise."

"Thieves always lie. They never keep their promise," she glared.

"Hmph. So you have been doing your research," he snorted. "Well, then. How about something more serious?" He swung around and surprised her when he came extremely close to her face and caressed her cheeks. His burning eyes were so close to her own she felt it would melt her already burning face. "The ultimate promise," he whispered, staring into her eyes unwaveringly.

"Wh..what..." She murmured but she didn't get to finish her sentence before he pushed his lips against hers. It wasn't until after both of their mouths had interlocked and she woke herself up from her daze and the unfamiliar warmth of someone else's lips on hers, that she found the strength to shove him back. "You...You perverted jackass! You just...you...that was my first..." Her face was blanketed in a deep magenta color that intensified as she stammered. "How could you do that?!"

He chuckled, wiping the moisture off his lips. "You asked for a better promise. So I gave you one. Now, you're permanently safe with me, no matter what will happen to us. I promise I'll protect you until you return home. So, shall we go now?"


	3. Journey

"So, shall we go now?" He asked, shrugging off the kiss like he'd done it thousands of times.

Maka still sat completely still and emotionless, her head hung below her neck and her face still wore a hue of deep red. "You..." Her shoulders shook. "You jackass!" She hopped up from the chair and attacked him, flailing her arms at him while he easily blocked her blows.

"Well, you asked for it," he sighed, looking bored while she pounded the top of his head with her little fists like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You low-down, dirty pervert!" She screamed. "I can't believe you just did that! I can't believe I just gave away my first kiss to...to a dirty thief! I hate you!"

"I think I can deal with that," he smirked and caught both of her arms with one single sweep. "Now, if you'd please stop throwing a fit like a bratty little girl, I'd like to get moving. The faster we do this, the faster you'll never have to see my handsome face ever again."

She scowled at him and reluctantly unclenched her fists. "Fine! But don't you ever dare to kiss me again!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, grabbing the lantern on the desk. "Let's go already." He was tempted to grab her injured wrist again, but thought twice before he did. "Follow me." With Maka trailing behind him, he ventured out into the tunnels while keeping a close eye on her and making sure she was always behind him.

She followed him silently, wiping the warm tingly feeling away from her lips with disgust. _Why did I have to get stuck with him, of all people?_ she thought helplessly to herself while Soul navigated flawlessly through the labyrinth of dark twisting tunnels. He waited for her to throw an insult at him, for her to break the silence with verbal assault or call him names, but she didn't. Together, for the first time since they met, they were both silent.

When he finally turned the last corner and found a small hatch made out of wood, Soul used his hand to brush away the layer of dust and mud. Maka watched as he pushed it open and a gust of fresh and chilly air hit their faces. "Where are we now?"

Soul peered through the small passage way and glanced around. "It's a small crawlspace, but I think we can fit in here. Just follow me and climb up the ladder at the end of the tunnel."

She climbed in after him with the smell of something foul started to invade her noise. She gagged and asked, "What's that smell?"

He stopped crawling for a moment to answer, "Well, we're in deep shit now."

She nearly threw up. "We're in the s-sewer?!"

"Where else could we hide, if not up there?" He said casually, knee-deep in other people's excretions.

"You're insane..." she muttered and tried to push the thought out of her mind, and kept inching through the small mud-like substance that was coated against her dress and bare skin. "I hate you..."

"We can get a bath when we get there. Here. I can see the ladder from here."

She glanced up and squinted at the sight in front of them. Soul grabbed for one of the rungs and hauled himself up out of the sewage and she did the same. Once his hands found the hard metal cover that blocked the entrance, he gave it a slight push and climbed out.

It was pitch black outside. Soul pulled himself from the small hole and onto the soft green grass and shrubs. He grabbed Maka's hand, taking her by surprise, and guided her up to the surface, where she gulped in a breath of fresh, outside air. "We're almost there...actually, let's make a little stop before we go. Don't want you looking all dirty."

She desperately tried to wipe off the muck with her hands, but it only smeared. "You better replace this dress..." she muttered angrily. Soul stretched his back with relief and yawned.

"Let's hurry already, I'm tired." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her ahead of him. "Shut up about the dress, I'm sure you have thousands of replacements back at home."

"Shut up! This dress was specially made just for the Masquerade Ball!"

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you can afford a dozen more."

She responded with a glare that he couldn't see. "Where are we going anyways? Aren't the thief dens located in the Underground, too?"

"Yeah, but I wanna stop somewhere first."

"Don't tell me you're gonna drag me around town," she huffed impatiently.

"You'll see where we're going in a moment," he said and continued to push her on and into a nearby road that led out of the forest. Soon, they hit a small town with a long gravel road with small cottages that were positions on each side, their windows completely darkened and covered with shades. There was no other source of light except for a building all the way down at the end of the street, whose light flooded the street. Soul pat her shoulder and motioned for her to keep moving and to keep quiet.

She was tempted to scream. She was so tempted to cry for yelp and wake up the whole neighborhood and get away from this stupid thief boy. As if he knew what she was thinking, he suddenly raised a hand to her mouth and shushed her. "Wouldn't want you to wake up the whole neighborhood. I hope I don't have to hold your mouth for the whole walk there."

She shoved the hand away from her face and glared at him. "Get your dirty hand off me!" She almost yelled and he shushed her again.

"Hurry up. We're almost there." He grabbed her arm and tugged her from behind to make sure she didn't try to escape out in the open. Maka looked longingly out into the emptied street and darkened houses. She was so close to freedom. They stopped in from of a small pub with swinging doors. There was illumination that came from inside that spilled out into the walkway. She could hear the faint chatter and sing-songy voices of men on the inside. Soul stepped forward and kicked open the door, and they were greeted with the sight of a bunch of men sitting at tables, chatting loudly together with half-empty jugs filled with am amber liquid.

"Why here?" She hissed at him as he yanked her inside the crowd of drunken men with reddened faces and slurred sentences.

"Hey!" He waved to the bartender. "A cup of whisky for your old friend!"

The bartender, who was polishing an empty mug, waved back and turned back to a shelf filled with a wide variety of bottles and jugs. "Does the lady want a drink?" He asked Maka.

"You drink?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you a bit too young to have alcohol?" She asked.

"Not when you're a famous thief," he replied smugly and took a seat on a tall stool at the bar, and patted the empty stool next to him at her. The man placed his drink in front of him and he immediately chugged it down. "Another, please," he waved the bartender off as Maka took a seat with a disgusted gaze. "C'mon, Maka, lighten up a bit. Maybe you'll be less pissy now," he chuckled as he downed another glass.

"Sorry, I would never sink down to _your_ level," she said and crossed her arms stubbornly.

He was on his third glass now, going at a steady pace. "Maka...take a damn sip. It won't hurt," he said and offered his glass.

"No thanks." He took a swig and shrugged. Suddenly, a short blonde haired man came up from behind and smacked him on the back so hard he almost spit out all of his drink.

Coughing, he turned his head and was greeted by the endearing scowl of another man who was looking down at him. "Welcome back, Eater," the man's terrible expression suddenly lightened into a hearty laugh as he smacked his back playfully.

Soul swiveled around in his chair to greet the man with a toothy smirk. "Clay, how've you been doing?"

"Pretty damn well." The girl sitting next to him caught his eye. "Hello there, pretty little miss. Don't tell me...you're with ol' Soul Eater?"

Maka flounced the other way. "Be with this man? I'd rather die a horribly painful death than admit that I'm with _him_," she told him.

Clay chuckled and Soul scoffed. "Oof, buddy," Clay told him. "Love burns." He walked away and joined his other men at another table with laughter and drunken singing. Soul leaned back against the bar and she watched as the whisky drained from the cup and down his throat.

"Hmph..." he hiccuped, his pose becoming droopier. "Hey mister, do ya have any rooms for us to rent upstairs?" He asked, his words becoming mushed. Soul took another sip of his fifth cup. _He sure knows how to drink... _Maka thought to herself. Her face suddenly lit up with an idea.

"I've never seen someone so small consume so much alcohol and not be throwing up all over the place," she told him. "Is that all you want to do here?"

"I'd've thought you'd notice that I'm a regular customer here," he muttered and rubbed his eyes that were starting to form bags under them. "I thought I could use a little relaxation, too. Y'know, kidnapping is a tiresome thing." She rolled her eyes. He showed her the empty bottom of his cup. "Drink one. I dare you." He was definitely drink now.

She reluctantly took the drink that Soul ordered her and held it to her lips slowly, as if she were about to drink poison. After she had finally found the courage to take a sip, and eventually empty her own cup, she choked down the last drop and held it to him with a sour face. Her head began to ache slightly. "Soul, I think I need to rest now. I think that drink was a bit too much for me..." She feigned a slurred sentence and grasped her head.

"Heh..." He laughed. "Alrighty, then, princess." He gave a drunken wave to the bartender. "A rented room for milady, please," he chuckled and he pointed to the stairs at the back of the room. By the time the bartender had delivered Soul the keys, he was on his eighth shot of whisky.

She tried to guide him up the stairs as a drunk Soul stumbled on each step. His head hung limply over his shoulder and a small dribble of saliva was leaking out the side of his mouth. She managed to open the door with her free hand while he was in the other. Inside, there was a small nightstand against each of the two beds that were on opposite sides of the room. It was like a hotel guest room, but with nothing but beds.

She let his plop down on the bed, and he fell face-first into the pillow. "Maka..." his muffled voice reached her ears. "Help me take off my coat. It's heavy. And my hat." Maka, who had been sitting on the other bed, groaned as she snatched the hat from his head and placed it on the nightstand. She unbuttoned his cape and also placed it on the ground. "Maka..." He turned over and his eyes met hers, the same burning gaze that she first saw at the ball. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Stop being a stupid ingrate," she chastised, helping him maneuver his coat off his limp shoulders by standing up him up.

"Heheh..." he chuckled. "I've always thought you're cute when you're angry, princess."

Her cheeks pinked immediately and she shot him a glare. "Sh-shut up! It's because you're drunk that you're saying all these stupid things!"

His head lolled back and his face burned as red as his eyes. He stumbled backwards and fell into the bed, while she just so happened to be holding his collar. Together, they both flopped on the sheets, Maka landing right on top of the drunk thief. "S-Soul!" She cried as she landed on his chest, her face flaring up with pink. "Get off!"

"Hehe...I think you're the one on me..." he muttered in a daze as she picked herself up off him. "No, don't leave me so fast. I can keep you warm if you'd like..." He held up his hands and she knew that he was undeniably drunk.

"No way, dumbass!"

She couldn't blame the fact that he was drunk. She sighed, venturing back to her bed wearily and landed in her own bed. Listening to the soft sound of his snoring, she thought and planned quietly to herself. His carelessness would cost him. Tonight, she planned to sneak out of the room in the dead of night and escape without him noticing, and then he'd wake up completely clueless in the morning. It was perfect.

A small smile of triumph appeared in the corner of her mouth. She waited and waited, just to make sure. She waited for what felt like hours and listened carefully for the same old sound of him being fast asleep. Then, she slowly rose out of bed. She was careful not to make a sound. She even listened to the slight squeak of the mattress.

Maka knew she was smarter than she looked. When she had been going back to her bed, she observed each step she took and memorized every board that made a creak. Without a sound, she tiptoed over her choices of floorboards and made it to the door while he still snored away. She smiled as she turned the doorknob. Freedom was so close now.

But she found that the doorknob was not turning fully. She bit her lip and looked behind her. She turned the doorknob again, and figured that it was locked. _That bastard! When did he ever lock this door?!_ Scanning his body carefully using the small glow of the dying lantern flame, she spotted something glimmering that hung from his belt. It was a key that was attached to his hip by a ring.

_Damn him! He knew it before I was even gonna try it!_ She cursed in her head. She'd have to take a risk now. The boy was snoring away in the same position she had left him: head tilted towards the ceiling, a puddle of drool staining the sheets next to his face, one arm placed over his stomach. She carefully stepped over towards his body and bent down to examine the key.

Maka raised a hand to grab the ring carefully, and saw that it would probably take effort to slip it off the belt without waking him. Her thumb pressed down, carefully but hard, on the little slit of metal. Slowly, she maneuvered the ring off his belt and held the key in his hand. A sly grin formed on her face as she stood up to get to the door, and soon she'd be out of here and away from him -

Something warm and firm grabbed her wrists. "Gotcha," his voice, the same damning voice that she despised, crooned gently. She turned and saw a giant grin painted on his face, and his hand grasped around her skinny little wrist that held the key. "You actually fell for the whole drunk act. You actually believed that I'd be dumb enough to let my guard down."

"Dammit!" She pulled away but his grip was relentless. "Let go! I hate you!"

"Hmph. I feel hurt here." He sat up and yanked her closer to his body. "And I thought I made a pretty good promise to you back there, too."

"Just because you put your lips on me doesn't mean I actually want to go with you!" She scoffed, glaring at him with emerald daggers and his grin grew wider.

He reached up and grabbed her other wrist, pulling her in with a daring gaze that met her angered one. "You're a challenge. I haven't had one for a while now," he growled excitedly.

"You're damn right I won't make this easy for you, so you better stop acting like a cocky little jackass all the time!" She retorted with a scowl, and pulled herself free.

He snorted. "That's okay. I won't hold back either." Soul jumped up from the bed and snatched the key from her hand. "I guess we're finally through with the introductions. Let's go." _So that was his real motive of coming here,_ she thought. _It was all a test. But did I pass or fail?_

Once again, she found herself being dragged by the sleeve out the door, downstairs into the empty pub and into the dark streets. It was still night outside. Maka was still exhausted. Her bare footsteps dragged along the cobblestone path. Soul led her back into the forest, into the pines and to another mysterious pathway that connected to the Underground again. "Where are we going now?" She asked tiredly.

"To meet all my friends. I'm sure you'd like them." He noticed her pace slowing down, and remember that she still hadn't rested for hours. "If you get tired I'll carry you again."

She grew fierce through her weariness. "No thanks!"

"Hmph, alright then." He stopped in front of a tree and moved aside the branches and leaves, revealing a black hole. He leaped back into the darkness with Maka trailing behind him and they slid down a metal hatch.

Maka braced for impact, but she slowly slid to a stop against his back. "Where are we now?"

Soul stepped out of the slide and pulled her out, motioning to the large room around them. It was filled with men of all sizes who were talking to each other, all either dirty-looking or refined, and a bar stationed in the corner of the cave that was illuminated by candles hung on the wall. There were long wooden tables everywhere and mugs laying all around. Drunken cries of men and whoops of laughter filled the room, even in the dead of night.

"Welcome to the den of Thieves," Soul said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Feedback is an author's best friend!**

**~Amber**


	4. Betrayal

Although the world above ground was silent in the night, the Underground was filled with hearty laughter and lively chatter of all kinds of men who were the same.

Some men turned their heads towards them and then did a double-take, nearly spitting out their beers when they saw the thief boy with a girl, her eyes filled with awe, standing at the entrance of their secret hideaway. As more and more noticed Soul, their talking quickly became victorious chuckles. They all rose from their seats and left their mugs on the table to greet him. "Eh, it's ol' Soul Eater!"

"Who's the pretty little lady?!"

"I see ya stole a pretty big bounty there!"

"Haha! Congrats on the steal!"

They all laughed and high-fived each other, and Maka watched in disgust as they eyed her with greedy gazes. "Whatcha got there?" One asked. "Wait a sec, isn't she that rich and famous princess?!"

"It is!" Another chimed in gruffly.

"Ahaha! He's got himself his own princess! That's ol' Soul Eater for ya!"

"He's gonna be the next Master Thief for sure!"

Soul had remained quiet all through their praises. Finally, the crowd of rowdy men were silenced by an unseen force all the way in the back who was approached them quietly. They all turned their heads behind their shoulders to look, and then the mass parted and made way for a figure who was walking slowly towards them. Maka squinted to see who it was. The man was extremely familiar: he wore black cape and pointed hat that covered his face and white spiky hair. She was surprised for a moment, for the man approaching them was an exact copy of the boy standing next to her. Her gaze darted from Soul to him, and as he got closer, she found that they also had the same face. The caped man stopped in front of him and tipped the brim of his hat, revealing the same two burning eyes. "Welcome home, brother," he said.

Soul stepped forward. "I'm back, and I've done what I needed to do."

The look-alike was slightly taller than Soul. He peered over his shoulder and observed Maka. "I see, so you haven't failed your mission at all. You're closer to earning the title of Master Thief than I thought. Congratulations."

He nodded. "I told you I could do it, Wes. I am the heir of the title, after all."

The man, who Maka inferred to be his brother, offered a smirk that was undoubtedly a mirror image of Soul's. "It seems you might even steal it from me, but I don't see that happening. I'll defend my position of Master Thief until the day I die, you see. Just 'cause you're my little brother and the same blood runs through our veins doesn't mean that you'd be better," he said with a challenging tone. "So don't get your hopes too high. Although I have to admit, kidnapping a princess is pretty damn gusty."

The men chuckled with agreement. "Dammit! I thought I was gonna be the one to steal the princess, not you!" A loud and screechy voice rose from above the crowd. Someone who had been standing on the top of a ledge near the ceiling of the cave leaped from his post and landed right next to Wes, bringing up a cloud of dust as his feet slammed on the ground. Startled, Maka wondered if he was alright from jumping from such a height.

When the dust settled, a short, spiky blue-haired boy snorted and spat on the ground next to Soul's foot. "I am BlackStar!" He announced loudly, but the others failed to react to him.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it already. Quit it with those stupid-ass entrances you always make. They get old," Soul rolled his eyes.

"The mighty BlackStar's grand entrances never get too old! Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to be the next Master, not you!" He puffed out his chest with oversized pride that was contrary to his height.

"Shut up, BlackStar," barked Wes. "As the current Master, I order you to return to your guarding post."

BlackStar snorted, smoke puffing out of his nostrils as he sulked back into the crowd. "So now that you've shown me off, can I leave now?" She hissed at Soul.

Wes glanced at Soul and they exchanged glances. "Of course, young mistress. We will return you, as Soul had promised," Wes assured her. "But first, since you are welcome to the Thieves' den anytime you wish, why don't you stay with us and have a few drinks!"

Her temper flared at him. "First you kidnap me against my will and then you invite me to a thief's party?! You have some nerve!" She retorted.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Wes mused. "Someone, please treat the princess to our finest drinks and give her our finest seat at our finest table." To her dismay, bulky men escorted her towards a table in the corner of the den. The group dispersed and went back to their tables, resuming their talking and drinking.

"S-Soul! What about your promise?!" She cried angrily at the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it," he hollered back as she got farther and farther away. He turned to his brother.

"What promise did you make to her, exactly?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"I promised her that after this, I'd take her home and protect her," he answered.

"You shouldn't have done that," his brother warned. "You know you won't be able to keep that promise, don't you?"

He peered down at his eerie response. "Wes, you don't have to do this, you know. We could just let her go home."

"Don't tell me you...you actually like her, Soul. She's a princess. You stole her."

"I don't like her!" He insisted.

"Then why should you care about her? She's a thief's property now. She's yours," he said. "And your duty goes before her. Your duty towards all of his is more important than one little girl." His harsh words rung out in his head.

"...You're right. Sorry," Soul said, and Wes wandered away to another table.

"Stop it!" Maka shoved away on of their hands as they offered a cup to her. Both of the men who Wes had ordered to treat her seat of both sides of her, filling up their mugs and trying to talk to her with their drunken slurs.

"C'mon, princess just a sip," one urged.

"Alright, you two. I think I can handle this now." Soul materialized behind both of them and shooed them away and took a seat next to her.

She glared at him as he nonchalantly settled himself down. "I thought you said I could go home!"

"I said I would take you home, but I never said when I would," he shrugged, kicking back his feet up on the table.

"You're nothing but a lying jerk!" Again, she hit him with a slew of insults. "I can't believe your parents raised you and your brother to be like this!" Her last one hit him especially hard.

He was in mid-sip when she shouted that angrily at him. Soul swallowed and slowly set down his cup. "Parents, huh? My father was a thief once, you know. He and Mom were. When they had Wes, they also trained him to become one of them. And then a few years later, they had me," he recalled, and from the tone of his voice Maka knew she had just hit the wrong nerve. "I thought I was gonna be a great thief, just like them. But one day, they messed up in the middle of a burglary. They got caught. For their thievery, they were sentenced to the gallows. Wes and I watched our parents die before our eyes. We found the den and they raised us to be who we are now."

Maka went silent and bit her lip.

"_She_ found us first. She felt pity for us, since she had known our parents from before. She took us into the den and taught us the best she knew. Eventually, Wes became better and better at what he did, and he became her apprentice," Soul continued with a distant gaze.

"Who is she?" Maka broke in carefully.

"_She_ was the greatest thief of our time. She was the real, true Master Thief of us all. Everyone in this room knows her, but they never speak of her, not even me. I can't mention her name in a whisper without the whole room going quiet. Every person in this room aspires to become like her. We revere her, you see," Soul said and Maka understood and answered with silence. "Wes grew up so fast. He became her partner. He was almost as good a thief as she was. I used to hear about their adventures all the time from the others. So, now I'm determined to become a great Master like she was. When she passed on, she announced Wes to be the new heir of the title, the new leader of everyone. But now that she's gone, it seems like the den's at a loss now."

"When did she pass on?" Maka asked.

"Years ago, when I was thirteen and Wes was sixteen. Now he's nineteen and he's the second youngest to become the leader, next to her who became Master at the age of fifteen. She was pretty impressive. I mean, whenever she'd come in the whole place would go quiet," Soul chuckled weakly while he recalled his memories.

"What was she like?"

"She was kind, yet tough at the same time. She had this allure to her that was powerful and gentle. She was pretty damn good looking, too..." he stopped himself. "But one day, Wes barged in desperately. He was hurt awfully bad and he was crying. He said that while they had been on a raid, she had gotten captured by the authorities and she was going to be hung at the gallows...we all thought it was a lie; it was too surreal that the ultimate thief would allow herself to be caught. It wasn't a lie, though...we didn't know she'd never be coming back..."

She nodded slowly and decided she would not ask anymore questions.

"That's why I wanna become the Master as soon as possible. I kinda looked up to her. She was my hero."

After a while of sitting in quiet, Maka's heart and hatred started to soften. Suddenly, Wes tapped Soul on the back. "Do you think our _guest_ has enjoyed her stay yet?"

Soul nodded and was calmer than usual.

"Then I suppose that it's time for her to go home," he concluded, offering her a hand. She refused and chose to pick herself up instead.

"How are we gonna get there?" She asked.

"Through the Underground tunnels. We have tunnels that lead everywhere, and everyone in this cave knows how to go anywhere from here if they wanted to," he said.

"Let's get you home," Soul said solemnly.

Wes slipped out a piece of paper from his pocket and examined it under the illumination of his lantern as they exited the den, which had other hidden tunnels branching out of the walls. "Don't worry, princess, we've made the proper preparations to make sure that your journey back is safe," the Master Thief reassured her while leading the way. Soul followed his from behind, his head hung slightly. She noticed that she had lost his hat back at the bar, when she dropped it on the floor.

Maka followed behind Soul. She was tired and hadn't gotten even an ounce sleep since she was kidnapped, and her bare feet ached terribly. She tried to ignore the pain and fatigue, but it was steadily wearing her down, slowing down her pace, making each breath and each step against the sharp rubble beneath her feet more painful. And yet she still continued on with her determination trumping her struggling, finally glad she would be able to escape this hellish nightmare that she knew as Soul Eater Evans.

The soft glow of the Thieves' den faded as they got farther in, and the only light emanated from Wes's lantern, the passage became eerily quiet. Soul refused to talk and Wes was too concentrated on his map to say anything. The hall seemed never ending. "So, princess, how's life back at that pretty little castle you have back there?" Wes's voice penetrated the silence.

"It's not as wonderful as you think it is," she said, trudging along tirelessly.

"Well, living the high life must certainly be interesting," he answered with total disregard of her vengeful tone. "You get full course meals, you get to relax under the nice sun without the worry of the police being on your tail, you get to live the life of a thief without anybody even knowing."

His last statement caught her off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"Princess, where do you think all your money comes from?"

"Well, it comes from taxes from the kingdom and from all the goods that are traded with other kingdoms."

"And who do you think pays those taxes and trades those goods?"

"The people do, I guess."

"And what happens when those taxes are too high and the goods are in high demand?"

"They won't be able to pay them and they'll be poor," she answered and saw where Wes was trying to take the conversation.

"Exactly. And when normal people aren't able to make what they need to make, what do you think they turn to?" He asked his final question.

"They'll become desperate...and they'll probably turn to crime..." she finished.

"So now do you see like people like us exist?" She nodded. "The world is an unfair place to people like us, the ones who have nothing, so we must adapt to live. You rich folk say that we're the bane of society when we are only trying to survive. Although I mean no insult, aren't the real thieves the ones who take from the people the most?"

Maka had no answer to his statement. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Her family was arguably the true thieves, taking from the poor and basking in their money which they worked so hard to earn. A feeling of guilt and sadness swept over her as she walked. "Wes, quit antagonizing her. It's not entirely her fault," Soul's voice cuts in, to both of their surprises.

Wes cleared his throat and continued to walk and he made a turn the right and they continued. "Sorry, I must've gotten a little too carried away there. Anyways, we're almost there, so don't worry one bit, your highness."

Suddenly, there was a slight rumble that shook the ground of the cave that came right after his words, as if on cue. Wes stopped and so did Soul and Maka. "What was that?" There was no time for a reply, because the next quake rocked the ground directly below their feet. It loosened the rubble above their heads.

"It's gonna cave!" Wes shouted and grabbed his little brother to his side, while the whole roof caved in with a giant crash. Maka stumbled backwards and narrowly avoided getting crushed. When the dust had settled and the mini earthquake came to a halting stop, she glanced up and saw nothing but black. She had no lantern; it was on the other side with Wes.

"Soul! Wes!" She ran towards the giant pile of rocks that had fallen and completely blocked the small passageway.

"Maka?" Soul's muffled voice managed to penetrate the wreck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"We're good, but it's impossible to get through to you. We'll have to go around," Soul answered.

"Stay there," Wes ordered. "Since you don't know where you're going, I suggest you wait for us to find a way around and come back to you." She agreed.

On the other side of the rocks, Soul gave his brother a stabbing glare under the light of their candle. "What was that for?! That wasn't a part of the plan!" He hissed angrily and low enough that it wouldn't be heard by Maka. Soul somehow knew that the planted bomb was no coincidence.

Wes chuckled. "I see you're still young, Soul. But you can't be this weak."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "I thought you agreed that you wouldn't let this happen. You said you'd let her go home! Why did you need to separate us in the first place?"

"You're too easy to read," Wes told him without emotion. "I'm afraid you've grown too soft for me. I'm taking this job solo now."

"I told you I didn't want to do it anymore!" He retorted and his voice rose.

"Are you retarded or something? This is a chance of a lifetime! I'm not gonna give up this opportunity just 'cause you wanna play your stupid little love game!" Wes growled and balled his fist. "You'll only hold me back. You'd better not try to stop me, Soul. Listen to my order!"

"I don' give a damn about your order! I won't let you touch her!" Soul snarled back and Wes reared up his fists for a fight as he remember bitterly about the promise he had made.

Wes suddenly gave an amused grin. "Don't you know that you'll lose this fight? You know you can't stop me." Soul glared daggers at him and drew his hand back for the knife hidden in his pocket. Wes already predicted his move and brought out his gun. "Don't bother using that against me. You know I'm far better than you are. I rigged this tunnel before we came here, knowing that you're unpredictable and all."

With his hand hovering over his pocket, Soul froze as the gun cocked and aimed right at his face. He was sure Wes would fire, until he suddenly pointed the gun upwards and shot at the ceiling. Soul was startled by its loud noise that rushed past his ears and above his head, which triggered another loud boom. It was a bomb that failed to detonate from before, and its explosion once again filled the empty caverns of the cave. Rocks from the ceiling started raining down on top of the boy, before he even had time to react. Before he knew it, boulders fell on top of where he stood.

Wes watched as his brother disappear from sight with a crooked grin on his face. "It's goodbye for now brother, but don't worry. I'll come back for you when it's all over."

* * *

Maka was startled awake with another giant blast coming right against the rocks she had rested her back up against. She was about to drift off to sleep as she waited for Soul to come back for her, so she decided that it would be better to rest there. This new explosion worried her. Where they okay over there?

She called out for Soul, but he didn't respond, and neither did Wes. Had they escaped the blast and were now traveling safely on their way? Worry filled her mind, so she started to walk towards the opposite direction. She stopped as soon as she heard a faint noise: footsteps. She ducked behind a rock, thinking that it could be another possible thief. "Princess? Where are you?" It was a familiar voice.

"Soul? Wes?" Wes emerged from the tunnel, and she was slightly relieved. "Where's Soul?" She asked.

Wes seemed to have a different demeanor than before; it was something more deep and malicious. "I'm afraid there's a change of plans. Soul won't be joining us anymore, and you won't be going home."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused tone.

Wes slipped something from his pocket too small to see and flung it at her. It stung her neck and she reached up, startled. A small needle pierced her arm and her body began to weaken. "I'm sorry about this, princess. But Soul had agreed this was for the best, too."

"Wh-what...not again...I can't believe you..." Her vision blurred. It was like deja vu, except with an older version of Soul. She cursed Soul quietly in her head while her muscles stopped moving and she fell to her knees.

"You won't be going home, your highness," Wes's voice echoed in her head. She waited for herself to go unconscious, but she didn't. She couldn't move anything, she was paralyzed. "I need you awake for this." Where was Soul? She wondered faintly.

"Soul..." She managed weakly.

What happened to their promise she wanted to believe in?

"Nothing personal."

* * *

**A/N: Dammit, Maka. Stop getting kidnapped! **

**Leave a review and try to answer these questions:**

**-Who do you think is the _she_ that they were referring to?**

**-What plans do you think Wes has with Maka? **

**There are no wrong answers, just your predictions.**

**~Amber**


	5. Trust

She could barely make out the Master Thief's candle-lit face through her blindfold.

The sedative, she had been told by him, wasn't powerful enough to knock her unconscious but it was strong enough to render her extremely weak and almost paralyzed, stuck in a hazy state. Like a dream. She'd have to watch helplessly as Wes carried her bridal-style through the tunnels, her hands bound in metal chains in front of her. "Where...where are we going?" She managed a sentence, which consequently cost her most of what little strength she had left in her body.

"Somewhere special; it's a surprise," he said, his voice muffled whispering in her ears while she was under the medicine.

"Why...? Where is Soul...?" she whispered hopelessly. "The...promise..."

"I'm not sure what kind of promise my brother made to you, but him and I planned this before it all happened. He was in on it to, your highness. He knew this was going to happen from the start, and yet...well, let's just say he went a little soft. Unfortunately, he is unable to join us at the moment," Wes said.

Her mind began to duck in and out of consciousness as they walked. She couldn't tell the difference between reality and dreams anymore. Maka wanted so badly to shut her eyes and fall asleep, to drift away from the world and just let go, but she forced herself to wake up every time she was about to delve into her dreams. She kept herself awake by asking questions that she was too weak to form with her mouth.

Where was Soul?

Did he run away? She knew thieves couldn't keep promises.

Why did she trust him?

Why...?

Nothing good came out from trusting a dirty, low life thief...

She started to go into the dark of sleep, but forced her eyes open. But all she saw was black anyways, thanks to her blindfold. "Don't worry, princess. We're almost there," she barely heard Wes's distant voice, but still felt his arms carrying her gently.

Suddenly, a bright light hit her face. She didn't see it clearly, but she knew it was shining down on her fiercely. Wes's hands slipped out from under her and she felt herself being put down on a chair in an upwards position. She was too tired and weak to hold herself up, so Wes held her shoulders while her head lolled to the side. What was going on?

There was a faint commotion in front of her. Through the slit in her blindfold, she could make out an unclear image of a stage below her feet, and there was nothing but darkness that surrounded the stage in front of her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you a fine looking princess..." It was Wes's voice, followed by a light applaud from the unseen audience out in the darkness and a few collective gasps. "Let's start the bidding for tonight, shall we?"

She saw a bunch of raised hands, voices shouting large numbers at her.

She didn't remember what happened for the rest of the night, she just knew that her conscious melted away into the deep, warm caress of sleep, where she would be finally safe in the deep of her mind.

* * *

He knew that Wes had severely underestimated him, right from when he pulled the trigger.

Soul had learned how to slip through countless walls with thin spaces that only cats could slip through. He had to learn how to sneak through the tiniest of crevices and tiptoe through the smallest of crawl spaces, and he definitely knew how to avoid getting crushed under a few pounds of rocks. He positioned himself in such a way, crouched up under another boulder, that he didn't get smushed under the weight. He used his dagger and wedged it horizontally in between two rocks that created a small hole that let in some air. Now the only problem was trying to lift the rocks off him so that the others would be pushed the other way and not on top of him.

It was like a pyramid; if you took one block from the bottom, then the rest would follow after it, tumbling down into an unorganized mess. Soul pushed his small knife up through the hole and managed to stick his hand out from the rubble. He pushed away a rock with it and made a slightly bigger space that could fit his head.

He squeezed his head through the hole and glanced around: nothing but a giant pile of rocks and dust. Soul kicked a single rock from under his foot, and it bumped into another rock, which hit another, which loosened the base. He kicked it again, the the whole pyramid fell and he was finally freed.

Soul brushed the dust from his cape and picked up his fedora which Wes had apparently left for him, as if to leave a taunting message saying, 'Come and get me, 'cause I'll be waiting.'

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself and ran through the tunnels, wondering if she was okay, or if it was too late, or if she was even still in the tunnels. "Dammit all!"

He ran through the pathways that he knew by heart that led to where he had taken her. Soul skid to a stop in front of a large velvet-covered door. Upon opening it, he walked right onto a stage that was still lit with a small spotlight, and an empty chair in the middle. He was too late. All the way in the audience, Wes sat in one of the seats stationed in the audience area with his hat tipped in front of his face. It covered a mischievous smile. "Wes!" An enraged Soul stomped to the edge of the stage and leaped off, landing right in front of his chair. "Where is she?" He grabbed the collar of his cape and shook him angrily, but Wes continued to smile.

"Seems that you're not that soft after all," he mused.

"Shut the fuck up. Just answer the damn question!" He roared.

Wes shrugged. "Someone bought her a long time ago. One of those rich lords with a taste for young girls. He's headed back to his mansion right now," Wes told him and handed Soul a crumpled up piece of paper that held the man's address on it. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Soul. But...you're still a thief..." Wes held up a bag of cash in his hand, showing Soul the bounty he had received. "Aren't you gonna split this with me? After all, it was your idea of selling her like this. How about this? I'll give you a choice: find her or take the cash." He held up both his hands, one with the address and the other with a large sum of money

"Hmph," Soul chuckled. "You must obviously know which one I'm going to take."

"I don't know what's got into you, but it's got you more fired up than usual," Wes said, mildly amused.

Soul snatched an item from his hand and strode away angrily.

"Soul, even if you save her and everything turns out fine, do you think she'll keep her mouth shut about us? About the den? About everything? She won't let it go, you know," he said and Soul stopped. "I can't believe you entrusted her with our secret. How are you so sure that she'll keep it?"

"I'm not," he said flatly. "But I do know one thing."

He unrolled the messy piece of paper and read it quickly, heading out the nearest and fastest exit route. He had a promise to keep, after all.

* * *

The carriage bumped along, shifting underneath the uneven gravel as the horse's hooves clopped against the ground. The driver that sat at the seat held the reigns and whipped it against the horse, urging it to walk faster. Inside the carriage was a well-dressed plump man who sat on red plush seats. He adjusted his hat and and chuckled quietly to himself. "When do you expect us to arrive at the manor?" He asked triumphantly.

"Soon, sir. We are almost there," he answered.

"That's good..." He hid a sly smile and parted a thin velvet curtain behind his seat, revealing a small space behind him. "Don't worry, my little dove. Only a little more now..." He grinned at a girl who was hidden in the back of that carriage.

Her blindfold had been removed, because the man said he wanted to catch of a glimpse of her famously emerald-green eyes that every one that had been buzzing about at the Black Market meeting that he was just at. She glared at him with those same eyes as he reached towards her to touch her. "Don't you dare!" She snarled and slapped away his meat hand with the both of her hands which were still in shackles.

He chuckled at her feistiness. "You must be a fighter. But don't worry, I'll break you, just like I did to the other girls like you..." He pushed past her chained hands and grabbed the undersides her of her cheeks, bringing her closer to get a better look.

She pushed his hand back. "Let go!"

"Haha!" He guffawed. "Looks like I'm gonna have some fun with you," he said gruffly and drew back, closing the curtain.

She sighed miserably and relaxed her hands in front of her. It was finally morning and the night of the kidnapping was behind her, but she was still not free. She had emerged from unconsciousness in the back of the carriage, confused and bewildered until the man who rode with her told her that she was the newest jewel in his collection. Now they were headed back to his mansion, where she feared would become one of his servants for the rest of her life. "Soul..." she murmured to herself sadly. "Why...?"

They rode on for a few more minutes in silence, while the man in front counted his money with greedy eyes right on his oversized stomach, muttering to himself about his treasures. He yelped and she gave a startled jump when the carriage jolted to a stop and jerked forward. The man rose off his seat with am indignant huff and banged on the roof. "Hey! I never told you to stop! Keep going, we're almost there!" He banged on the roof again, but the carriage still refused to move. He muttered something about the driver being useless and opened the doors, slipping out onto his stubby legs to the ground.

Maka stood up and pushed away the curtains and climbed over the seats. She heard a sudden loud grunt at the front of the car, and ducked down below the window. She feared it was a petty robber who was raiding it for money, and held her breath as she heard booted footsteps approach the carrier. There'd be no way to fight back with her hands tied.

A shadow covered the sunlight filtering through the window, and her heart leapt from her chest. "Found you," a familiar voice said. She turned around and was met by the sight of a large smirk that she recognized quickly.

"S-Soul?" He swung open the door and climbed in and examined her handcuffed wrists, spotting the one with the bandage on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked while picking the lock to her chains. When he was done and gently slipped the metal off her, he took her hand and tried to lead her out of the carriage, but instead, his hand got shoved away.

"Get away from me!" She rose her hand and punched it across his face so fast that he didn't have time to react.

"O-ow! What the hell was that for?!" He snarled at her, rubbing his bruising cheek. He glanced at her and saw her angry face and the feeling of betrayal and disappointment in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do that to me?!" She cried. "You said you would protect me but you didn't!"

"Wes was the one who did that to you, not me!" Soul retorted.

"Oh, and suppose that you had no idea that was going to, didn't you?! He said you knew! He told me you planned it before you kidnapped me! You lied, lied straight into my face!" She yelled at him. "You didn't keep your promise!"

"I kept my promise, though, didn't I?" He reasoned. "I came back and saved you! I told Wes that I didn't want to do it, that I wanted to take you home!"

"Then why...?" Her voice trailed off sadly. "Why weren't you there for me? When I needed you the most? Where were you, Soul? You said you'd protect me..."

He tilted his hat downwards. "...I'm sorry. And if you're wondering where I was, I was buried under a pile of rocks," Soul said. "When you disagree with the Master Thief's plan, he obviously doesn't let you get away with it." She remembered feeling the second explosion that shook the ground after the first one. "But does it matter anymore? I'm here with you now."

She rubbed her chaffed wrists and nodded silently. Soul took her hand gently and guided her out of the carriage and out under the sunlight and awning of the forest that surrounded a path. She saw the driver lying face down on the ground in a painful position, and the rich fat man lying on his back next to him with his eyes closed. "Did you...kill them?" She asked.

"No, they've only got a large bump on their heads, but they'll be fine," Soul said and looked down at his handiwork.

The fat man groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "You...thief!" He pointed an accusing finger at Soul. "Stop right there!" He rolled over to his side and tried to grab Maka's ankle. "You can't take what's mine!"

Soul was about to turn around and leave, but he stopped at his words. "What did you just say?" He asked stiffly.

"I said that you can't take my property! That's stealing!" He reiterated and the thief boy retaliated by snatching his royal collar and yanking his face up to his.

The man whimpered and Soul smirked at his fear, looking straight into his frightened eyes with a cold, hard maroon stare. "This girl right here," he motioned towards Maka in a low growl, "is mine. Technically, _you're_ the one whose stolen from me, you low-life thief."

He continued to whimper and shrivel up in Soul's grip and crawled away.

"So, whaddya think about me now?" He asked, a mischievous grin plastered on his face as they walked down the shaded path towards the nearest town.

"I think you scared the guy too much," she said.

He laughed and stretched his back with his hands. "The damn guy was about to make you his own personal play-toy, and you feel sorry for him?"

"Yeah, coming from the guy who kidnapped me and dragged me around for the last day!" She retorted and he shrugged.

"I told you, a thief always keeps his promise, doesn't he?" He mused.

"Yeah, after leading someone on and making them think that they mean it," she muttered.

"Well, at least you get to go home now, there's no more problems anymore. Now, you'll never have to see me again. _And_ you won't tell anyone about the den, right?" He said.

"Soul, you thieves are illegal in our land..." Maka began and Soul started to worry that she'd tell. "But, you're not _bad_ people. So maybe not."

"Oh c'mon, Maka. You owe me for saving you," he said.

"Well I wouldn't've needed saving if it hadn't been for you," she deadpanned.

"But I promised to protect you, and I did," he countered.

"And I wouldn't've needed your promise if you didn't kidnap me in the first place," she deadpanned again.

"But I _kissed_ you," he said plainly and her face lit up brighter than a lantern in the dark of the tunnels.

"Y-You didn't kiss me, you forced your lips on me!" She retorted.

"And you let me."

"Did n-n-not!"

He chuckled. "Fine then, let's keep moving."

"Hey! Don't just let that go like this! Stop ignoring me! Hey, are you even listening?! Soul! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Soul!"

* * *

They arrived at the castle at sundown with the sun just barely hovering over the horizon. There were castle guards stationed at opposite sides of the entrance, their metal-tipped spears pointing upwards while other soldiers in clad metal armor marched across the balcony.

Soul breathed at the sight of it. The castle itself was built on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a large and deep canyon on the other back. At the very end of that steep ravine was a river that cut right through the center with extremely fast currents and rocks jutting out randomly from the water, making it dangerous and impossible to swim in, much less survive in. The towering walls were made of dull grey bricks, and the giant door was one wooden slab.

"So this is where you live," he said, observing the large structure from the bushes they were hidden in.

"Actually, it's not actually where I live," she admitted. "My Papa sent me here to live after my Mama, the queen of his kingdom, left him."

"Why'd she leave?" He asked.

"Papa never told me, so I don't know. I just hope she comes back one day...after she left, my Papa left me here, and I don't know why I'm here either. It's as if he doesn't want me to see her anymore..." she trailed off after realizing that she was making the conversation dreary. "Anyways. Well, I guess this is...goodbye."

He nodded. "I guess it is."

She emerged from the foliage and brushed off her faded dress which wore the memories of her ordeal. "I probably won't meet you again, Soul. But...thank you. For keeping your promise." She trotted away to the entrance and the thief boy watched from his hiding spot.

He watched her until the she was taken into the castle walls and stayed there in the bush until he was sure that she was no longer thinking of him. But, there was one instance, before they welcomed her back inside, that she glanced back at him. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he could've sworn she caught his eyes, even for a second.

And in that second, he also could've sworn that he saw only the slightest, most minuscule hint of regret hidden beneath those shining emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those reviewers who answered my questions last time! I'm not gonna give away any spoilers, but some of the answers were actually correct. Congratulations, you win...well, another chapter update! And bragging rights! And...not really anything else...**

**Keeps those review coming!**

**~Amber**


	6. Decision

The servant's arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. "Welcome back, your highness," she greeted with a heavy hug.

"I've only been gone for a little while, but what has happened while I was out?" Maka asked, freeing herself from the maid's grip while the other workers gathered around her.

"The king has departed back to his kingdom once again. He has left his trusted advisor to watched over you, princess," one responded loyally.

"_Him_?!" Maka said with disgust. "What on earth did Papa do during my absence, then?"

"He assumed that you ran away from him during the masquerade ball, and that you'd come back sooner or later. He did not worry, so he left his advisor in charge of this castle once again, and he shall see to it that you are taken care of."

"You mean he left without even caring about where I was?" Maka asked, disappointed.

"The king did not want to leave without assuring your safety, but I'm afraid he had no choice since there were urgent matters back at his kingdom."

"That was the first time I've seen him in years...and he just left like that..." She clenched her fists angrily and stomped off to her room, hiding her tears from everyone else. "Why is he always like this?!" She muttered angrily to herself down the hallway, wiping the liquid off her face with the back of her hand. Her frustrated words resonated across the wide, empty pathway. "It's as if he doesn't want to see me at all anymore! Like I'm not his daughter!"

She pushed open the doors to her room with dampened rage, but stopped as soon as she saw a tall, lanky figure standing at her window with his back turned and hands tucked neatly behind him. His long black hair shaded his eyes as he turned with a wide, malevolent smile directed at her. "Welcome back, princess," his sly voice rumbled.

"Hello, Asura," Maka said, her words tainted with the slight tone of loathing. "Why did Papa leave so soon?"

The tall man chuckled. "Well, he was so worried about his dearest little daughter that I had to convince him that his duties at his real kingdom was more important at the moment. I assured him that I, his most trusted advisor, would take care of his child for him, as I have been doing for the past three years," he said smugly. "However, I am quite curious as to what your whereabouts were for the last day or two."

"I was...traveling to the next town over to see a friend who I haven't seen for a while. I stayed at her house for a long time, though," she lied.

"I see. And why is it that you failed to alert your father of this, and why did you choose to leave right after the ball, you highness?" He asked, thoroughly convinced that her story was everything but true.

"Because I knew he wouldn't allow me to leave, so I went ahead myself," she answered flatly.

"Whatever the reason, you caused your father great worry. I'm sure you're familiar with the reason why you're here. Your father sent you here a few years ago and entrusted me with making sure that you will become lady-like, just as a real princess is," he finished. "Your childishness must learn to end. Understand? Now we must make room for more lessons in your plans tomorrow to make up for the classes you have missed. Take a bath and be ready in the morning. Lastly, I do not want you leaving this castle unless you tell me or one of the servants. That is all."

Maka scowled as Asura strode past her with his uptight figure, slamming the door behind him. She hated that man; he always acted shady around her father and pretended to be superior to her, when she had the power to turn the whole castle against him. Everyone in the whole kingdom knew Asura was was bad news. And yet her Papa foolishly appointed him his servant. She didn't understand him sometimes.

She ripped off her already-torn dress and washed away the events of the past with a hot bath that soothed her nerves. But the only thing that it couldn't cleanse away was her cloudy mind and her heavy heart.

She couldn't shake the feeling of something tugging at her, bothering her in the back of her mind. She felt a strange sense of yearning. The whole ordeal was over; she should've forgotten completely about him, and that stupid promise he made on a whim. What did that thief boy have that she didn't? And why did she feel the way that she did? She's supposed to _hate_ him, and she did. So why...?

There was a knock at her bathroom door that startled her. "W-Who's there!?" She stammered out.

"Please don't be alarmed, your highness. I've only come to deliver your clothes," said another familiar voice.

Maka's face lit up as she finished bathing, and she grabbed a towel on the rack and dried herself quickly, letting her soaking ash-blonde hair plaster against her back. "Hold on, Kidd! I'm coming!" She slipped on her silk nightgown and stumbled to the door.

"Well, you seem to be in quite the rush after your trip, Maka," Kidd mused as he put the clothes down on her dresser and the bathroom door opened.

"Finally! Someone in this castle that I'm actually glad to see," she smiled with relief and ran over with a tackle-hug.

"Woah," he exclaimed. "You're acting like you'd never would have seen me again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled warmly. "It's just that I missed you."

"Why? You've only been gone for a day...I mean, not that I don't want you to miss me," he said.

She laughed. "And why wouldn't I miss my childhood friend? Kidd, you're the only one who's been there with me ever since we were little."

He loosened his shoulders and hugged her back. "Right. I suppose so," he answered. "Anyways, welcome back. Dinner is waiting, as always."

Maka waved him goodbye. Even after her short moment of happiness, that same feeling flooded back in. Why she felt that way, she wouldn't know. All she knew was that even though she had gone without food for a whole day, she still wasn't hungry.

* * *

"Yo, Eater! Are ya planning on drinkin' me outta business?"

The young thief slouched over in his alcohol-induced haze as the manager of the bar chastised him. He lifted the tip of his hat and hiccuped out a slurred sentence. "Sh-sorry shir..." He continued to guzzle down an unhealthy amount of scotch while the manager shook his head and wandered away.

"Whoa there, Eater. You don't look so hot," Clay smirked as he watched his drunken friend straighten his back in his seat. "What is it now? That pretty little lady of yours giving you some trouble?"

Soul gave a droopy scowl. "I ain't gotss no women problem..." he muttered.

Clay chuckled and smacked Soul's back with brotherly affection. "Christ, Soul. I haven't seen you this drunk since the first time I've brought you here."

Soul threw his empty glass mug across the room and it shattered against the wood floor. "I shoulda kept her," he said. "Ssshe'ss mine."

Clay leaned down towards him. "So it _is_ about her," he chuckled. "Whatever. Seeing you like this makes me not wanna pry. Just don't kill yourself, ya got it?"

He nodded off distantly and Clay left him there, wallowing in his own drunken state of self-pity. "Shouldn't've let her go..."

"Hey," one of his fellow thugs shook his shoulders. "The place is closing soon. Wanna come back to the den with us?"

Soul shook his head. "I'll catch up wit ya guyss later..."

He shrugged and gathered up the rest of the thieves, and they left the bar. There were only a small amount of people left now. Soul rested his forehead against the table. He was a hopeless wreck for the time being. He didn't want to go back to the den and risk a confrontation with his brother, not that Wes would care anyways; he had the money and he was happy now. He wasn't in the mood to steal anything, much less stand up straight thanks to the overwhelming amount of alcohol coursing in his system. He didn't feel like having his friends around. He only wanted to see a certain someone's face, but she was already miles away.

He questioned himself, wondering why he felt this way. Maybe it was because she was a great source of amusement for him. Maybe he didn't mind her company because her prude and prissy nature always made him laugh. Maybe it was because she had grown on him a little. Maybe...

"Hey, kid," the bartender shook his shoulder while he swept around the floor. "We're closing up now. You can't stay here forever, but there are some rentable rooms upstairs."

Soul gathered up the strength to lift his head as a blurry image of the man's face came into view. "Five more minutes..." he groaned and dropped his face down against the table again, finding the light of the dim candle harsh to his sensitive eyes.

* * *

Maka wandered around the hallways of marble floors and a lush red carpet that blanketed it right down the middle. She only listened to the sharp clack of her heels tromping around against the polished floor while her gaze wandered around the walls, observing the many decorative paintings and sculptures that adorned each side of the walls. After she changed into one of her casual dresses that royalty usually wore around their abodes, she made her way down recognizably graceful corridors that snaked their way inside the castle.

Two maids waited for her return at both sides of the grand double doors. They ushered her in with one swift motion and her long dinning room table that was set already. Placed in a straight row were large trays with lustrous silver covers in which each had a steady stream of steam leaking out from the bottom. The comforting scent of food filled the air, and Maka took her seat. Across from her, a man was dabbing the sides of his cheeks daintily with a white napkin as a servant took his empty plate. "I hope you enjoy the meal tonight, princess," he said, making her perk her head up at the sound of his voice.

Maka remained silent even though the person she despised was sitting right across the table. "I think I will, Asura."

He stood up and righted himself. "I apologize, but I cannot stay with you for the duration of this dinner. I have business to attend to. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of tomorrow's plans," he said smugly and she watched him cautiously as he left.

She sighed after the door closed. She wasn't hungry anymore. She just wanted to be home with her real father and mother, in bed while she cuddled up to her mother's side. She remembered when she was younger her Mama always told the greatest tales filled with adventure that seemed so realistic it had to be true. She would tell them without hesitation, not even faltering, as if her own story mystified herself as well. She swore that every single one of her stories were absolutely true, and Maka believed every word.

But now, she was older and she had to come to the harsh reality of it all. Her mother's stories were nothing short of falsified, all intricately woven by the imagination of one woman. There was no way that she, even in her younger years, could jump from rooftop to rooftop with her sidekick, or leap from three-story buildings to her feet without harm. There was no 'heroic duty' that she possessed. Regretfully, she ruled out that each daring tale of quests were too surreal for the average fifteen year old to wrap her head around. So she dismissed them, even when her mother left her. But now she found herself wanting to hear them once more.

Maka sighed again, leaning her elbow against the table as she absent-mindedly forked the food around her plate. "I'm done eating," she announced to the maid and she graciously took her plate away. She stood up solemnly and walked towards the exit. On her way back to her room, there was one door in the hallway that was slightly ajar, the light from the room spilling out onto the speckled granite floor. Inside, there was a low murmur. "I know...I know..."

She froze upon hearing her muffled name. "She is...I...doubtful...last longer..." Only fragments of sentences were heard. "Would...consider...keeping her here..."

She leaned in closer, her ears pressed up against the door gently. "Not to worry...eventually...break...she is...just...like...mother..."

Another voice, much more clearer, could be heard. "But what if she doesn't break like we predict she will? We won't be able to stop her then!"

The other voice was Asura's. "Yes, I realize that. If we allow her to do whatever she pleases, then she will turn out to be just like her mother: painfully unpredictable and rash with her decisions. Now is the time to act."

"Shh! You do realize that we can't control her as easily as we think we can..." the other hushed voice broke in.

"I have taken that into consideration, too. Rest assured, I will make sure that I will break her. Only a few more months now..." Asura murmured. "I know that she is a bit of a wild one, but surely - "

She didn't realize that she was leaning on the door a bit too hard. It creaked forward to her surprise, and she knew she had just alerted whomever was inside. "What the - " She heard.

The door swung open and shattered the foreboding silence of the hallway. Asura peeked his head out of the the doorway and glanced from side to side quickly, drawing a dagger from inside his coat pocket. After a few moments of tense silence, he resumed back inside saying, "My apologies. Must've been the wind."

Tucked around the corner was the princess, who had been holding her breath and grasping her hands to her chest in a panic. When she heard the door finally close softly, she released her stifled gasp and sprinted towards her room.

For the first time in all of the years she'd been in that castle, she never felt more fearful than right then.

* * *

The whole barroom was darkened with no source of light except for the moonlight pouring in from the windows. After somehow managing making it up a single flight of stairs, Soul Eater resided in a bed in one of the guest rooms after flopping into it. His stomach churned like never before and his head felt like it'd been smashed in with a concrete block. He groaned, unable to sleep, and turned on his side. As he opened his eyes, his fuzzy vision caught sight of someone staring down at him with concerned and saddened emerald eyes, her face slightly illuminated by the faint moonlight. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Now I'm hallucinating..."

"Soul...?" Her voice penetrated his ears as the figure spoke to him.

"Not now, I can't be dreaming now..." he shook his head into the pillow.

"Maka..." He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a raised book protruding from one hand. "CHOP!" And then, a deafening shatter rung in his ears as he realized that she had brought down the book with such a force that it made a giant dent into his skull. It didn't feel as painful as it was thanks to the alcohol, but it certainly shocked him awake. Soul fell to the floor with a thud and clutched the point of impact which was the back of his head. His startled ruby eyes darted upwards to the person who stood in front of him, the book steaming in her hand.

"What the hell, Maka?!" He snarled. "Wait...Maka? Why in the hell are you here? And how in the hell did you find me?"

She offered a hand to the fallen thief boy and pulled in off the floor. "Well, it's not hard to track someone down when all you already know where they live," she admitted. "But I'm here for a different reason..."

After he shook his head clear he finally got a good look at her. She looked like she was going out on a nightly stroll: she no longer wore tattered white wheels, but normal boots and a long black overcoat with its ends torn up a bit. The light of the moon radiated off her pale white skin, making her worried forest-green eyes more noticeable. "What's wrong? You look kinda pale..."

"I'm not scared!" She defended. "I'm just worried a bit. Well, when I went back home I found out that my father left me without caring where I was, and then he left his evil advisor in charge. So...I secretly listened to one of his conversations and he was talking about me."

"What'd he say that made you come all the way here?" Soul asked.

"Well...I overheard him saying something about controlling me and making sure I didn't resist," she admitted. "So, I knew I couldn't stay there anymore because I wasn't safe there..."

Soul quirked his eyebrow with disbelief. "So you came all the way here because? Because you feel safe here with me? Sorry, maybe I didn't hear right, but I thought you hated me."

"Well, where else am I supposed to go? I don't have anywhere else or anyone else to stay with!" She said, desperation growing in her gaze.

"Then why did you come here? You have the money, don't you?" He argued. "You probably could go anywhere you wanted, and yet you came here first."

"Yeah, so what's your point?" She asked. "Asura would track me down anyways! I told you, have have no where else to go! And...I didn't mean it when I said I didn't like you."

"So what do you _truly_ think of me then, Maka?" He continued to grill her for answers.

"Because...I...I trust you, okay?" She choked out. "So please...can I stay with you?"

Soul sported a satisfied smirk. "Are you sure you wanna be with a no-good thief like me? After all, us thieves do bad things like steal and run away from authorities."

"I know that! But...there's no other choice...I mean, I know you don't want my company, but I don't know what to do anymore!" She insisted. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "You know, it ain't gonna be easy. I can't take you back to the den with me unless you're an honorary thief, which means you're not going anywhere."

"You mean, I'm gonna have to steal if I wanna go with you?!" She said with disgust.

"Well, there's no other option for you, isn't there?" He reasoned.

Maka gazed downward. Her? Becoming a thief? It was too surreal for her to handle.

'_So now do you see like people like us exist? The world is an unfair place to people like us, the ones who have nothing, so we must adapt to live.'_

She remembered Wes's words. Perhaps, she though regretfully, he was right...

"Plus," Soul broke in again. "You'll have to deal with my brother again. Are you sure you wanna go up to the Master Thief?"

Maka had already made up her mind by the end of his sentence. "It's okay," she reassured him with a soft smile. "After all, I'll have you with me. You said you'd keep that promise, right?"


	7. Recruitment

He smirked and leaned dangerously close to her face. "Y'know, I don't mind _renewing_ that promise I made..."

She scowled shoved his shoulders, and he laughed. "You're such a creep, you know that?"

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with this, being one of us and all?" He sighed, his head mind still swerving around from all the whiskey he had consumed.

"I told you that I have no choice...even if I wanted to go somewhere else they'd find me and take me back there," she said. "And I can't risk being under the control of Asura. I have no idea what he's planning on doing with me..."

He nodded. "Alrighty then. We'll go whenever you feel like going, although I strongly suggest that you go later on so my brother can cool down first."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Tomorrow then?"

"Sure," he flopped on the bed lazily, cape and all. "Nighty-night."

She sighed and sat on the opposite bed, listening to the muffled and gentle snores of her soon-to-be fellow thief. "What the hell am I getting into?" She whispered to herself hopelessly and turned her gaze towards the moonlight-stricken window. "Mama, is this really alright?" No answer from the silence. "Where are you right now?" She frowned, tears starting to form on the brim of her eyes. "Why did you have to go...?"

* * *

She woke to the sound of his loud groaning, which was a result of the unforgiving hangover he had. "Makaaaa..." he whined. "It's...too...bright..." Shivering under his sheets, the thief boy rolled over and hissed at the bright light that invaded the room with a warm orange glow.

She sighed and pulled the curtains together, blocking out most of the light but not all. "C'mon, Soul. We've got to go now."

He grumbled and struggled to open his eyes to adjust to the light. "Ow!" It stung him. "Just hold on a sec...Oof..." Sloppily swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he attempted to stand, but had to lean on Maka for support. He groaned and tilted to the far right, nearly bringing her down with him. For a moment they both struggled to maintain balance, Soul swaying one way and her the other, until they were both able to hold each other upright. He leaned a limp arm over her shoulder and his head hung low near her chin.

"Time to go!" She heaved his heavy body upwards and forced him to stand evenly with her. "Don't make me do this all on my own!"

They stumbled to the top of the stairs, and eventually made their clumsy way down the steps. The barroom was thankfully empty with only the bartender standing behind the counter in mid-wipe of the glass jar he was holding, his confused gaze following them as they staggered across the room.

As soon as the door swung open, the sunlight bombarded his eyes so much that he wanted to curl up in his cape and never come out again. The town was alive now, filled with chatting morning people and traders who stood behind their stalls and regular townsfolk who were carrying their goods. She and him stood out sorely as the thief boy hung over her shoulder as they walked through the town. "I don't remember where the entrance is, Soul. Pick yourself up already!" She stopped to lightly slap his cheeks and it roused him slightly.

He groaned. "Let me get my head on straight, dammit..." He lifted his head and was struck by the morning light. "This way." He tilted to the right and she followed him, then stepped towards the forested area. "The hole is somewhere hidden in a tree hollow, which we carved through a made a tunnel down to the lair. You went there before."

"I think so, but I'm still not sure where it is," she said as they got further away from the town, following a heavily forested path crowded with branches and leaves.

"It's up ahead in the brush somewhere," he informed her and tried to steady himself against a tree when they stopped to rest. "Everybody's probably waiting to see what happened after Wes and I..."

"What happened between you two? You never fully told me what happened," she said.

"Well..." he began. "I told him I didn't exactly _agree _with his plans to betray you. So, he tried to bury me. Literally."

"How'd you escape?"

"I have my ways."

"And how'd you find me so quickly?"

He paused. "A thief's intuition never fails."

She gazed at him with slight suspicion as she advanced towards a patch of green leaves and bushes. Absent-mindedly sweeping aside debris and twigs, she leaned down her arm to reach for something gleaming in the brush, but her whole arm went through. Startled, she pulled back and stated, "Soul, I think I've found the hole here."

"Hmm?" He stood up after finally recovering from his hangover. "Let's go then!"

Soul headed down legs-first into the darkened hole and Maka followed after him and they both slid all the way down the metal slide and landed on a dusty mat placed at the bottom to cushion their fall. She gazed up and saw the same sight that she had seen just a few days ago, except she was no longer viewing it as a captive, but a friend. He offered a hand to her, and she took it. "Although you've heard this before, I herby welcome you to the Thieves' Den."

It was just as she left it: thieves were sitting at tables and enjoying themselves carelessly. They weren't as grimy as she thought they were; they looked like average people. Soul guided her to the middle of the room, and he spotted Wes standing near a tabled with burly men and was laughing along with them. He glanced up at them with an emotionless gaze and began to stride towards them. As he did, the whole room went silent. She was unsure if he was mad or sad that his brother had returned with the very girl he tried to sell on the black market for cold hard cash. "So...you've returned with her once again, even when I did those things," he said, glaring down at them.

"Yeah, what about it?" His brother asked, unfazed. "She's here for something different, though, so don't even think about trying to hurt - "

The Master Thief broke out in hearty laughter, to their surprise. "Ahaha! That's my little's bro for ya!" He roared to everyone else in the hall and they responded with awkward silence with his random behavior. "Feisty, just like I trained you!" Soul's jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Soul demanded.

"I suppose you can call it one of my tests, and you passed it. A thief always has to be ready," Wes informed him casually. "I'm impressed once again, Soul."

"So...you're not mad?" She broke in cautiously.

"Mad?" He guffawed. "Well, I would be one mad thief if I hadn't gotten my prize." Wes held up the sack of gold coins that he had received. "It was nothing personal, just business as usual. So, what brings you back here, princess? Have we convinced you to join the way of the thief?"

"Well, I'm an ex-princess now. You see..." She told him her experience back at the castle, and how she had to search out Soul, and how she ended up here.

He nodded quietly. "I see...well, seeing that you have no other choice, I guess we'll just have to adopt you as our newest member. Gather 'round!" The crowd immediately surrounded her, and Maka was already shock at how quick he approved of her. "It seems we have a new member who will be joining us..."

They cheered with approval. Soul picked up his fallen jaw and reattached it to his face. "Just like that...?" He muttered.

He ignored his brother's silent protest and introduced individual members: BlackStar, whose parents had also been prominent thieves during their age and had left their son in the care of Wes, Liz and Patty, whose mother had abandoned them at a young age and they had to resort to thievery to survive until the den adopted them, and Kim and Jackie who were exiled from their towns and had to survive together as thieves. There was also Harvar, who was a delinquent in his village and he joined the den when he was 12. Even George, who was a fierce-looking man with an intimidatingly large body and muscles, was known to give unsuspecting people sincere bear-hugs. And then there was Soul and Wes, sons of the famous Evans family who were long-time thieves.

"Let's get her inducted the _usual_ way, shall we? Liz, Patty, if you will, please introduce our newest member...miss, um..."

"Maka," she told him.

"Miss Maka. Would you please give her the grand tour of our humble little abode here?" Two girls stepped out from the crowd, one brunette with long hair and stunning blue eyes and the other with shorter lighter brown hair with the same eyes as her friend. "Our twins will guide you around. Hope you find things to your liking here," Wes waved them off.

The older girl, who introduced herself as Liz, stared down at her intimidatingly. Her younger sister seemed to be off in her own merry world, daydreaming and humming to herself while Liz sized Maka up. "You must be that famous little princess we've all heard about. The one Eater stole," Liz observed with a glazed look of boredom aimed down at Maka.

She hated the word 'stole,' as if she were his property. "Technically, it's called 'kidnapping,'" she muttered and followed Liz as they walked around the different entrances to the cave. Certain hallways led out to the guest rooms, which were small bedrooms where they could stay for the night if they needed, though most thieves had a home of their own. One corridor led to their treasure room, which was heavily guarded by Wes and kept all of the riches that they had all stolen. She was told that all of the gold and money in that room was for everyone as long as they didn't get too greedy.

While Maka was away on her tour, the crowd parted and scattered back to their tables and Wes and Soul were the only ones left. "I'm still suspicious about why you were so quick to take her in," Soul growled to him.

Wes smirked. "Well, although I'm not too keen about keeping a young girl like her, I do think she'll make a cute edition to our team here."

"Was that all that motivated you?" He asked.

"Well..." Wes began and lost the grin on his face. "There's something...special about that girl. It's her energy that she radiates. She's different..."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, she's just different than the other girls. There's something that's been bothering me ever since I first saw her face...I have no idea what it was, though," he said. "But, we shall see in the future, won't we? I have big plans for her tonight!"

Soul didn't respond and remained quiet while waiting for her to return.

* * *

They waited until night fell upon the town, until the very last candle-lit window became dim, and until the town became vapid and still and not even the loosened leaves shivered in the wind.

Liz, Patty, Wes, and Soul carefully climbed out of the den hole and out into the frosted night, followed by Maka. They brought little equipment with them - a pickaxe, crowbar, and a long coil of rope. They tiptoed their way into town and past dormant houses and sleeping townsfolk until they reached a particular building. Wes signaled Liz and Patty to go to each side of the building with a single hand motion, and him, Soul, and Maka advanced to the front door.

Maka snuck up to the side of the door with a crowbar gripped in her hand, staring at Wes, waiting for her signal, while Soul laid his back flat against the wall opposite of her. "Where are we, exactly?" Maka hissed at Wes.

"I believe I've reviewed the plan with you already, but our target is the town bank," he said in a whisper.

"Why are we stealing from here?" She asked, regretting that she had made the wrong choice about joining them. They were stealing, and it was against the law, and she was a law-abiding princess who was supposed to rule the land fairly. What if she were caught doing such a heinous thing?

"Because...I have to make a very special delivery tonight, so this is important." He signaled for Soul to move towards Maka, who was still holding the crowbar.

"Are you ready? This is the true test of faith."

She held the bar tighter in her hand, swallowing her guilt and the regret that came with it.

"Welcome to your induction ceremony," Soul said.

* * *

**A/N: I was originally planning on updating this next week, but I couldn't resist writing it! Even though I birfday was on the 13th and all. So...I guess this is my birthday present to you guys? Hope you liked it! And I finally introduced Liz and Patty!**

**The only gifts that I want from you guys are more review!**

**~Amber**


	8. Discovery

She felt the cold hard metal pressing against her fingers. "I'm ready," she said with a determined glare.

"Good," Wes nodded. "Then I suppose that you'd be completely okay with stealing something highly valuable without any hint of guilt. Now then, Liz and Patty are on look-out in the back, and Soul and I have the front. As soon as you pry that door open, we go in and take whatever we can stuff our pockets full with. Be careful not to alarm anyone else, or else we will have to abandon this mission entirely, and you will fail the initiation. Understand?" She responded with a nod.

She breathed in deeply and took the crowbar and dug it deep into the crevice in between the doors. Trying not the grunt, she pushed down against the bar, forcefully opening the crack in the doors, until it creaked. She slid out the metal bar and forced her hands in between the space and pried it open, all while Wes was observing her. "It's open," she informed the others in a hushed voice as the door silently slid open with her pull. Soul and Patty and Liz rushed in after her.

Their silhouettes were outlined by the moonlight from above as they snuck through the darkened store and tiptoed across loose floorboards. Maka opened her small pack and aimed for the jewels placed on each shelf, picking out only certain ones. For a moment, she closed her eyes and listened to the others as they raided. Silence. They skillfully toed their way around the squeaky wood, as if they had memorized where the floor would make noise.

Suddenly, there was a lone bird-like call that came from outside. It was their Master Thief signaling for them to come back. She heard tiny footsteps getting farther away in the dark, and she could tell that the others had left already. "C'mon, Maka!" Soul hissed into the dark store.

She nodded and latched her pack up with the stolen goods and started to tiptoe her way back. She felt victorious and almost proud of herself, although she was ashamed to admit that she based her pride off of stealing. But that happy feeling dissipated as soon as she bumped right into a giant warm mass. "Who's there?!" A thunderous voice roared right in front of her, and she couldn't seen anything but a giant black mass in front of her. Its beefy hand raised a lantern that shined in both of their startled faces. She could immediately tell that it was the owner's face: his large, fattened structure with a few chins that fell from his round face, and angry sleepy eyes that glowered down at her. He was wearing a white shirt that reflected off the light and shorts as his sleeping clothes. "T-Thief! Give me all my stuff back, you little rat!" He snarled at her, and Maka dodged backwards as he swung a giant fist down at her.

"Maka!" Soul yelled from outside the store as she hid behind a shelf filled with more precious jewels. The giant owner blocked the entrance with his body and slammed the doors shut so she couldn't escape. He ran towards the door to help her, but another hand pulled his arm back.

"Stop," Wes said firmly as he gripped Soul's arm. "This is her test, not ours."

Inside, Maka felt like a cornered animal. Grasping her pouch filled with stolen jewels, she fought around in the dark for a away past him, desperate to find a way out before he could hurt her or she'd be forced to hurt him. The darkness was just as bad as a blindfold, and the only light source was the weak flame of a lantern that was held in his hand. "Get back here, you little thief! I'll kill you!" He threatened and reared up against the door, prepared for a strike that she would never have the strength to deliver.

She ducked down against the wooden shelf as the man proceeded stomp towards her hiding place, swinging around a bat that he had picked up from the corner of the room. "I'll smash your face in! COME HERE!"

She peeked out carefully and spotted rope hanging from a wire rack. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" She warned him as she prepared for a sprint.

He gave a rough guffaw and pointed the bat at her. "YOU? HURT ME?"

Now was her chance. She launched herself towards the bar and grabbed the rope and quickly tied a knot at the end. "Hey! I bet you can't catch me," she taunted. She slung one end of the rope over her shoulder and flung the other side at the beams of the ceiling above his head and wrapped the rope tightly in between her fingers.

The man grew more enraged as he lumbered towards her with the bat. "Why you..." he trailed off as he heard something creaking loudly from above. The girl pulled down with all her might, bringing a heavy plank of wood free from its nails on the ceiling above the man. He paused a looked up, catching a glimpse of the large and heavy slab of wood crashing down on him.

Outside, there was a thunderous rumble. They watched with baited breath as the door slowly creaked open, and sighed as soon as they saw the young blonde emerge with a giant smile painted across her face. Soul sighed the loudest. "You gave us quite a scare there," he said flatly.

She smiled smugly. "I told you that you didn't need to worry."

Wes stepped forward with one hand extended towards her. "Although you failed when it came to being silent and swift, you did achieve getting the prize, didn't you?"

"I did," she said and handed him the pouch filled to the brim with jewels.

"Thank you. And now, for the final part of our ceremony," he said. They all remained quiet while Wes guided them to the edge of the town, right next to the forest. All the way in a quiet corner of the town rested a house, its insides dimly lit with a soft ember glow. "Wait here, please," he ordered them as he strode up to the front door. He knocked a certain rhythm, and a second later, a small old woman opened the door. They exchanged a few unheard words, and the woman took her withered and battered hands and gently caressed the pouch like it was nothing that she had ever seen before. She checked inside the little jewel-filled bag, and her tired eyes lit up happily. She looked up at Wes and took his hands, shaking them vigorously. He nodded and she spoke once more, before the frail old woman slowly backed into her house and shut the door gently.

"What was he doing?" Maka whispered to Soul.

"He was making a special delivery to a bakery owner who was in need of the money. The store that we stole from was from a rich noble who gains money by overpricing the taxes," he informed her.

"This is our job, Miss Maka," Wes said upon his return. "That woman was in need of our assistance, since she could no longer afford to pay her rent. So, this is where us thieves step in. You see, people of great riches tend to think that we do not do anything but steal in our own greed. We also take on a different job: to help those who were stolen from in the first place."

"Like Robin Hood!" Patty innocently interjected. "Except we don't wear tights..."

"Precisely."

"Do you like it? We're not completely bad," said Soul.

Maka paused to think. "I never knew that you thieves stole for the good of the people...it gives me a whole new look on you now. I guess I was wrong."

"But don't think we're entirely selfless," Wes said, his fingers flicking while a small fragment of emerald appeared in between them. "This is your very first trophy, so keep it close to you." He dropped the jewel in her hand and she held it close to her face, examining its forest-green hue.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"Finally, congratulations on completing your induction ceremony!" He took her hand and shook it swiftly.

As soon as Wes's message echoed throughout the walls of their den, a stampede of men surrounded them. They sized her up and talked amongst themselves and left her standing awkwardly in the middle of their circle. They seemed to recognize her ("Isn't she that princess girl that Soul Eater got?") and seemed a bit troubled as to why such a young girl was their new member. But, when Wes assured them that she'd make "a fine edition to our team," they quickly cheered up and broke out in alacrity, patting her on the back roughly and ruffling her ash-blonde bangs like she were their younger sister. One man heaved both her and Soul up and and perched them on his broad shoulder while everyone was cheering, and walked towards the interior of the cave with a giant crowd of thieves trailing behind them.

The whole room was consumed by joyous laughter and the sound of beer bottles clanking together in agreement. She figured that they would find any occasion to celebrate just so they'd have an excuse as to why they drank so heavily. Soul was wary about the mug of whiskey placed in front of him, giving it a disgusted side-glance as he remembered sourly about what happened to him that morning. He pushed it aside. "So, Maka. I have a pressing question to ask you."

She turned her satisfied gaze and cocked her head questioningly at him. "What is it?"

"Why did you pick me?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What made you pick me, back at the ball?"

She poked the bottom of her chin, her emerald eyes roving upwards to the ceiling in thought. "Hm...I guess it was because you were different than the rest."

"Different how?"

"I dunno, you just came off as a different person than everyone else. I was curious," she said.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" He asked, a sly smile sliding across his face as he leaned closer.

"No," she deadpanned. "You were a total jackass."

He drew back, a smirk residing on his face. "Just as I thought."

Suddenly, a upbeat fiddler's tune started to play loudly, and many rose out of their seats to do a drunken dance while others tromped and bounded around the room. Wes slid over to them and offered Maka a hand. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me with this dance?" He asked, giving a graceful bow while she was a bit shocked at his offer.

"Sure," she said uneasily as he led her away and left a slightly annoyed (and arguably jealous) Soul at the table. **(A/N: No pun intended XD)**

He guided her to the middle of the makeshift dance floor that was made by sliding the benches out of the way, and slowly took her hand while the others joined in with the fast melody. Others clapped to the beat. Wes spun her around and she twirled, while the crowd watched in awe as their Master Thief danced skillfully. "You seem to like my little brother," he said to her as they moved about the floor.

"'Like' isn't exactly a word I'd use. I'd say 'stuck with him' is more appropriate," she answered.

He chuckled. "I see. I hope you get accustomed to our lifestyle. Everyone learns eventually."

"I hope I will..." she said, allowing him to twirl her once more.

Soul watched, feeling a bit lonely inside, as his brother danced in perfect sync with the girl. He stood up abruptly and strode over to them, clearing his throat as his brother's ruby gaze fell upon him. "I think it's my turn to dance with the newest member," he said.

Wes only smirked. "Hm...very well then, little brother." He let go of Maka's hands and thanked her for the dance, walking off into the crowd.

"My turn," Soul instructed her, and the quick melody slowed into a soft and calming sonata.

"What was that all about?" the blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow as he took her hand and placed his other on her back while her hand intertwined with his.

"What do you mean? I just wanna show everybody that I can dance as good as the Master can," he said and began to sway gently back and forth with her.

"Whatever, Soul," she sighed as he led her, holding her tighter towards his body.

They danced and danced, waltzing across the wooden floor gracefully just as they'd done at the masquerade ball right no one else in their way. Even Liz and Patty and BlackStar were impressed. The fiddler began to end his tune, and the others applauded playfully at their performance. "Maka," Soul said over the loud claps while still gripping her hand. "Come with me, I think it's time to show you something that only honorary thieves are allowed to see."

"And what makes me so special?" She asked suspiciously as the crowd parted to make way for them.

"You're a new recruit and all, so you get special access to a certain room that has been preserved ever since the death of our greatest leader in memory of her."

"You've never really told me her real name." They left the loud and uproarious laughter and upbeat music through a tunnel.

"Let's leave it a surprise for now," he said as they walked.

"What was she like and all?" She asked curiously.

"Haven't I told you already? She was kind and loving to us all. She treated us all like her own," he said. "I kinda regret that I never got to spend as much time with her as Wes did."

"Oh...I see..." She regretted asking as she saw sadness setting in his eyes.

I seemed that whenever he or she brought up the old Master Thief, it was always followed by a long pause of silence as regret hung heavy in the air. They walked, only listening to the echo of their footsteps until the slight glow of candles appeared all the way at the end. "Here we are." He guided her into an empty room with a few desks and shelves filled with little knick-knacks. They were all seemingly random items that were covered in a brown layer of dust. Soul slowly lifted up his hat and placed it over his heart reverently. "This used to be her room. All the things you see in here are the things we remember her by. It's like a little memorial for her."

She walked around the room carefully, admiring all the little trinkets and and peeking over old and rusted things that were almost unrecognizable. "Wow, there's so many things in here..."

"She never kept any of the riches to herself. She always gave them away, talking about some 'heroic duty' she had," Soul said, and his words made Maka's blood run cold. She shrugged it off.

"Heroic duty?"

"Yup. She was so selfless. Everyone admired her like that."

"Oh."

After thoroughly looking around the room, she finally spotted a dirt-covered bed and a long sheet that cascaded down the wall above it. "Here's the last thing I need to show you," Soul said, gripping the white cloth of the large sheet that hung over the wall. He yanked it off, bringing filth and soil into the air. She coughed and waved it away, clearing the clouded atmosphere.

"This is the last image of her." His gaze focused on a large painting that was hanging from the wall over the bed. He waited for her to say something. He waited a little more. Still, there was no response. "Maka? What's wrong?" He turned to her. "Maka!"

Her face was paler than usual, all of its color drained. Her eyes were unwavering at the image and wide with shock.

"M...Mama...?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I bet half of you readers are sitting at your computer screens going "I KNEW IT!" because you actually guessed right. Thanks for ruining my great plot twist (lol jk XD) **

**I never expected to reach over 100 reviews so fast! You reviewers are the best :D**

**~Amber**


	9. Revelation

"Oh...I see..." the Master Thief said, nodding his head solemnly as a small group of men told him what had happened. "Where is Maka right now?"

"She's with Soul. In Kami's room," one said. Wes rose from his seat and hurriedly walked to the room where the girl had collapsed to her knees with Soul standing over her in sullenly. Her eyes were still glued to the painting that depicted a woman with flowing blonde hair and shining green eyes standing valiantly on a rooftop under the glaring light of the moon. Her hands were squeezed shut on the ground, and her shoulders were trembling.

A tender hand rested on her shaking shoulder. "Maka?" Soul stooped down to stare the girl in her hazy eyes, but there was no response.

"M...Mama was the master...?" She managed. "That can't be...it just can't...all those times..."

"Albarn," Wes interjected, announcing a name. "Kami Albarn...that was her full name. She never told us that she had a daughter, much less a family..."

"Maka? Is it true...?" Soul nudged her gently and asked.

"This can't be true...that can't be her...she never told me, not once, not ever..." Her voice was distant. "She can't be gone...Papa just said that she would leave for a little while..."

"Maka..." Wes addressed her carefully. "When did you say that she left again?"

"J-Just a few years ago...She left right after everyone went to bed...when everyone was sleeping..." she murmured.

Wes nodded off. "Hmm...our last mission was in the middle of the night, too...this can't be coincidence," he decided. "And not to mention that you and her have striking similarities. But that must mean...Kami was also the queen?!"

"But-But! She said she'd be back! She told me that she'd return...and if she was the Master Thief...it means that..." Maka continued to ramble, ignoring Wes's revelation.

"She's gone...?" Soul cut in.

"No...no...that can't be! Mama can't be dead!" Her head swiveled around to Wes and her eyes were filled with angry tears that threatened to spill over. "Please, tell me it's not true!"

"I...I'm sorry, Miss Maka," Wes slipped off his hat and offered her a sympathetic gaze. "The queen was in our presence the whole time...?

The water in her eyes finally poured over the brim and the little droplets of water rolled down her cheeks. "Mama..." she choked out in between sobs. "She's g-gone..."

The albino brothers exchanged uneasily glances and Soul's grip on her shoulder became firmer. He didn't know what to say, and he wasn't exactly the greatest comforter. He sat there with her while she sobbed, her hands covering her face. "Maka..."

As her cries echoed throughout the hallway, Wes kept his gaze down while a crowd questioned why. "What happened, sir?" A concerned BlackStar asked.

"It was my fault..." he mumbled guiltily. "I should've been the one to protect her. She was my partner. I wasn't there when she needed me the most."

"Sir, is this about Kami?" Liz asked.

Wes swung around, startling the group that trailed him all the way to the middle of the cave. "She is the daughter of the last Master Thief, Kami Albarn," he announced. "She was also the queen of our land, but she never told us."

The reactions were a mix of awe and shock, followed by a copious amount of simultaneous gasps. "The queen? Kami?"

"Well, she was always quite secretive anyways..."

"Does that mean Maka's the actual heir of the title?" Liz asked.

"I'm not so sure..." Wes's voice trailed off.

"What will happen to Maka...?" Patty asked. "Will she be okay?"

Wes shook his head.

Back inside the room, the young girl was still distraught. The tears had stopped streaming down from her eyes, but she was still whimpering on her knees with her hands covering her face. "Maka..." she managed to lift her head slowly, catching a genuinely concerned ember gaze. He raised his hands that clasped her wrists and brought them down from her face slowly. Then, he took his thumb and gently wiped away the leftover tears that stained her puffy red cheeks. She sniffled and looked at him questioningly. With his hands still barely grasping her wrists, she loosened her shoulders and leaned her head down in the groove of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest. He set his chin on the top of her head.

"Relax," he assured her, even though she failed to see the hot flash rising up to his cheeks. "I know we can't ever take the place that your mother could, but we can be your family now."

She sighed and sniffled. "Okay."

* * *

She lay wake in her room down in the caves, her clouded emerald eyes concentrated on the blackened ceiling. Soul was snoring away in the next bed over, and he heard him shuffle around under the covers before turning over on his sides. She clutched the sheets tightly in her fingers and gave it a painful squeeze. _Mama...? How could this be?_ The questions kept gnawing at her, eating her from the inside out. Her eyes began to flood again so she buried her face in her pillow and cried silently, careful not to wake up BlackStar, who was sleeping on the bed on the other side.

She propped herself upwards with her elbow and reached for a flint on the table. She lit up the candle using the flint and slowly draped her legs over the side of the bed, carefully feeling the cold hard cave floor with the tips of her toes. She located the boots lying limply on the ground next to her toes and her grabbed her trench coat that was folded at the foot of her bed.

She lifted the candle from its table after she had slipped on her coat and boots. After snatching the knapsack that held a map of the tunnels and a small dagger, she glanced at Soul, who was still snoring, and BlackStar, who was mumbling in his sleep about being a god. After making sure that they were asleep, she tiptoed out of the room and into the empty den to the entrance. She escaped out into the crisp icy air of the night and ran off into the distance.

* * *

The man with black hair that draped over his eyes stood at the balcony window in the middle of the night. He had a smug smile planted on his face as soon as he heard the doors to his quarters creak open. "Welcome back, princess," he stated snidely as he turned around with his hands tucked behind his back.

The blonde girl with pigtails stepped in and firmly shut the door behind her. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied with fake innocence that enflamed her anger.

"Stop lying! You knew she was a thief, didn't you?! You knew Mama was dead and yet...and yet you refused to tell me!" She cried angrily.

He chuckled. "That was not my choice; it was your father's choice not to tell you that she was killed on the account of being a thief, and your mother's choice for not telling you of her secret double life."

"When did you find out that was a thief?"

"Do you really want to know the truth, young princess? You might find it quite distasteful."

"Tell me! I want to know who I _really_ am!" She demanded.

He paused to recount the story. "Kami never told us anything. The only reason we found out was because the _imbecile_ king decided to keep it a secret from everyone because he _loved_ her. He found out one day that she was one of them after they had married and after they had you. While everyone was asleep, she had told him, she'd sneak out in the middle of the night and do her dirty work as a thief. And then she'd return in the morning with her true identity hidden from everyone except from herself. When she had confessed to him, he promised to keep her and you safe from any harm. But she couldn't keep it a secret for long of course. She was the queen, after all."

"I don't understand..."

"What do you not understand? Kami led a double life in front of her fellow thieves and in front of you and your father. She was a fool, thinking she could manage both without getting caught."

"Then...why did Papa send me away after she left?"

"Only your father and the thieves knew what potency she possessed. While she was an innocent queen that was known and loved by all people, she was a daring young woman who, if her mind was put to it, could do anything she pleased. The Master Thief was known as highly dangerous to the kingdom and to the guards. That kind of attitude is traitorous to us nobles. You are her daughter. I think you can see now why we have kept you here," he stated coldly.

"You mean...?"

"We kept you here, under our close surveillance, just to make sure that you would not go down the same path as _she_ did. After she was executed, we started to question your behavior, wondering which path you would choose. "

"But...Mama was...how could she keep such a secret from me...?" Maka thought helplessly to herself.

"I suppose it was to protect you, but alas, you no longer have the luxury of being protected under the lie. You must make a choice now, princess: become the queen or stay with those filthy rats you call 'thieves,'" he sneered at her.

Rage boiled up in her fists. "You want me to stay here and be your little puppet! I...I refuse! I don't care whether I follow my mother's path or the path that you want to trick me down! I'm making my own decision! If becoming a thief means giving up everything I know just so I won't become your little play toy, then I'd do it!"

Asura paused and closed his eyes, as if Maka had said something that was mildly irritating to him. "Well..." He sighed. "I see then. You have been tainted. You are no longer welcomed in this kingdom as Princess Maka." He raised his hands silently, and suddenly the thunderous sound of booted footsteps echoed loudly through the halls. "You are now one of _them_. Nothing but scum who dwell underground in your own filth." Maka reared up against the door as the floor trembled beneath her. "You are now a thief." As if on cue, the door burst open with such a force that it knocked her to the ground. Maka grunted with pain and glanced up, watching as dozens of castle soldiers filled the room and surrounded her. He raised his other hand to give the order. "Guards, arrest her." He pointed an accusing finger at her and they all lowered their swords simultaneously at the lone girl trapped in the circle.

"Asura! What were planning on doing with me?!" She demanded as they grabbed her arms.

He chuckled the same laugh. "That information is not for me to speak of."

"Asura!" They wrestled her to the ground. "Let me go!"

He addressed one guard, "Do you think she is still fit for us?" He nodded. "Very well then - "

His words were interrupted by a loud boom that shook the ground and blinded everyone in a flash of light. Smoke billowed up from the little bomb that was blown up in the middle of the room, and the guards and Asura started to cough uncontrollably. Maka's vision hazed in the smoke as she struggled to free herself from their clumsy grip. Smoke engulfed the room, and soon visibility was down to nothing except for the silhouettes jerking around.

She hacked away smoke and shook herself free of their hold and stumbled on the ground below her. As soon as she looked up a hand snatched hers and pulled her into the thick fog. She was pulled out into the hallway where it was smoke-free. She looked up, her eyes still clouded with tears, and saw a blurry albino come into sight. "S-Soul?!"

He lifted her up off the ground and they started to sprint down the hallway. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He glared at her.

She turned a corner and she followed him. "I...I needed answers, okay? There was no other place to get them except for here!"

"Were you tryin' to get yourself killed?! You know what happens to us if we're every caught!" He yelled back. Behind them, men in clad metal armor were stomping down the hallway with their spears pointed right for them. "Never mind that! Just get us the hell outta here!"

"Get them!" A loud voice ordered from behind them. Maka led Soul as they weaved from hallway to hallway, past maids who recognized her quickly. They stumbled down a large flight of stairs and down to the entrance, and pushed their way out the doors and into the night.

They were half-way to the gate of the castle until a boy came into sight right in front of them. He was wearing the same armor as the other guards were, but his head was uncovered. Soul could make out three white stripes that streaked horizontally on his head. He unsheathed his sword and glared at them with golden eyes, but as soon as it fell on Maka he stopped. "Princess? Is that you?" He asked.

"Kidd?" She skid to a stop.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving with _him_?" He asked, his yellow eyes narrowing suspiciously at Soul.

"I'm sorry, Kidd, but I have to leave," she told him sadly. "It's too much of a story to tell you right now."

"Why are you leaving so soon? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry! But I have to go, Kidd! Could you please let us pass?" She pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" he demanded. "Just tell me, please," he quieted his voice down.

"I...Mama was the last Master Thief," she told him.

"The queen?" He seemed surprised but doubtful. "But how...?"

"Sorry," Soul grabbed Maka's wrist. "But I'm gonna have to take her for a little while."

"Please, Kidd, just let us pass," Maka asked once again.

"But...you can't just leave like that!" Kidd said and there was a loud bang behind them. The guards had made it outside and were now thundering towards them, with only Kidd standing in the way of their escape route.

Maka rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I'll come back one day, okay?"

He nodded with submission and stepped aside, but he grabbed Soul's arm before they left. "Make sure you treat her right, or else," he hissed at the thief boy with his sword motioning towards his face.

"More like the other way around," Soul smirked and ran after her.

When they were a long way from the castle and shaded by the forest grove, they stopped for a break from running. "Why..." Soul gasped. "Why did you do something so reckless like that?"

She took at long breath and stooped over on her knees. "I'm sorry if I worried you...but...I needed answers and he was the only person who could provide them."

He inhaled sharply. "So, after risking your life, what did you find out?"

"It's not a lie. Mama led a double life and hid it from everyone she knew except for Papa. She was the past Master Thief. And now, I finally know who I am."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "My name is Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn, heir to the throne, daughter of the Master Thief," she stated, reassuring herself.

"Which one would you choose?" He asked.

"I thought you'd already knew," she said, turning to him. "I am officially a thief now."

* * *

A shaky guard came up to the man who stood in the middle of his room, his demeanor calm and collected while the smoke cleared from the atmosphere. "We're sorry, Sir Asura, but the princess and the thief escaped us."

Asura gave him a malicious side glance while a feral growl rose from the deep of his throat and he roared with anger and swiped at his desk which had a delicate vase resting on it. The guard cringed as it shattered against the wall after it flew from where it sat after Asura smacked it with all his might and anger. The noble sighed, his anger simmering down, and turned to him slowly. "Order every officer on duty to be active. I want you to do a sweep of the area and receive any tip to her whereabouts. Find them. Find any thief and bring them to me. Show no mercy," he ordered harshly with the dismissive wave of his hand.

"Y-Yes, sir!" The man scrambled out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

All alone in the bedroom, Asura ducked his head with a maniacal cackle. "_No mercy._"

* * *

**A/N: I update every Friday, just letting you know. **

**~Amber**


	10. Partners

**Brace yourselves, it's a long chapter ahead.**

* * *

The exhausted blonde girl and albino boy made it back by dawn. Wes stood at the entrance of the hall and greeted them with a solemn stare. "So, I've heard that our newest recruit decided to sneak out in the middle of the night," he said.

She lifted her weary head. "Yes. I went back to my kingdom - "

"Because you had to find out the truth," Wes finished her sentence.

"How did you know that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Although your mother was secretive about everything, she was not like that with me. I knew who she was the whole time and yet...she was never too quick to say anything about her daughter. She gave me this, though." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I never opened it, but I know it is for you."

She cautiously slipped her fingers in the fold of the envelope and opened it. The paper was written in a fancy kind of script that she recognized as her mother's. She opened the letter and began to read it slowly:

_To my dearest Maka,_

_If you are reading this right now, then I assume that my most trusted partner has given this to you or it has somehow been passed to you through one of my fellow thieves. I am also assuming that you have found out the truth. I wrote this to tell you the things that I could not tell you in front of your face. I am truly sorry that I can no longer be there for you by your side like a mother should be. The purpose that this letter is serving is not to sway your destiny, but to guide you. I am writing this to tell you that, despite our background of both thief and royalty, you must decide which one you must be. I am not trying to convince you to go to one side or the other, but I am asking you to decide for yourself whichever you feel is right. I never meant it to be this way. For this, I offer my deepest apology. _

_I know you must feel confused at the moment. Perhaps even abandoned. But I want you to know that I had never abandoned you. I want you to know that all of the things I have done, whether you deem it justifiable or not, was all for you. I tried to create a world where things were distributed equally amongst both royalty and servant, but this balance has been toyed with constantly. The reason why I became what I was is because I wanted to correct the wrong. Right now I am asking you to decide. Even though I have failed in an attempt to make the people see, I also do not want to force my will on you. But whichever you choose, I will always accept that choice because I love you. _

_With love,_

_Master Thief,_

_Queen,_

_Your Mother_

Maka closed it slowly. "What did it say?" Soul asked.

She sighed. "She asked my to choose my own destiny."

"And what have you decided, Maka?" Wes asked. "Who are you?"

"I've decided already. I've decided to take on the role of my mother. I want to make the wrong right again. I can help her fulfill her dream..." Wes grinned at her, ruby eyes flashing with pride.

"You sound just like her."

* * *

The maroon-haired king paced around the room nervously. "Is it really true? My little Maka..."

"Yes, my lord. She has gone rogue, just like her mother has," Asura informed him.

"My little Maka..." Spirit said with a broken voice.

"I am afraid that the only option is to get her back with brute force. We must take her back from those dirty thieves. They have swayed her too much and now they have convinced her that wrong is right."

The king was silent, lost in his nostalgic thoughts. "She is just like Kami now..."

"What do you suppose we do now, sire?" Asura asked.

"I...I want to talk to her. Please, just get her to me before anything happens," he begged his advisor. "I want her back with me, here."

"As you wish, sir," Asura bowed in his presence and left the room, a giant smile hidden beneath his bangs. "Only a little more now..." he whispered to himself right outside the door.

* * *

"Have you ever gone rooftop jumping before?" Wes asked, the wind fondling with his bleach-white hair as he stood at the edge of a house roof. He evened himself on the shingles and leaned back on his hind leg. He took a sharp breath and let out a grunt as he leaped from the tip of the edge and landed perfectly on the next roof which was a little more than a few feet away.

It was the middle of the afternoon. With the townspeople going about their business, Wes had decided to get some air and sunlight by taking Maka and Soul training with him. They had to be sneaky, although the citizens were already aware of their presence and didn't mind them. Maka ducked into the shade casted by the shape of the house top and stared down to the ground, which was about twenty to thirty feet below. "I'm...I'm not to sure that I wanna do this..." she said unsteadily, nausea beginning to overcome her.

Soul leaped after his brother with the same grace. "C'mon, Maka. Being a thief is in your blood. I'm sure this is easy for you," Soul urged.

She stood up, her shaky legs struggling to balance on the slippery rooftop. "W...what if I don't make it?" She asked nervously.

"You die," Wes deadpanned and Soul jab him in the side with his elbow.

"Don't worry, there should be no problem," Soul said, holding out a hand to her. "Just jump. Don't think about the ground."

She sighed. "O-okay! I'm coming now..." She toed around to even herself against the shingles, reared herself back, and launched herself towards him.

"Oof!"

Wes guffawed as she landed right into Soul and knocked him down with her.

"Ow! Dammit, Maka!"

He landed on the flat of his back with her in the middle of his chest. "Sorry about that..." she muttered and offered him a hand.

"Not bad for your first jump," Wes gave her a sheepish smile and helped them off the ground. "But you've still got a long way to go. Later is sword training."

"Wonderful," she breathed, "Now I'm really gonna die."

"Chill out, Maka," Soul drawled, rubbing the back of his bruised cranium.

"Just a bit more training and you'll be off," his older brother chirped in playfully. But suddenly, his lax haze became cold and vacant. He stiffened as he seemed to be fixated on something that was far beyond the roof that they stood on. "Get down!" He ordered them and they ducked immediately.

"What's wrong?!" Soul hissed urgently.

Wes shushed him and pointed meticulously at an area at the edge of the village path, which was crowded by soldiers. "Since when were there ever soldiers in this village...?" Soul began to murmur to himself. "We know that the village's army consists of voluntary men. What do you think it is?" He directed his question at Wes, who seemed just as confused.

Maka's mind raced as she flashed back to Asura's words. He'd hunt her down. "Could this be because of Asura?"

Wes quirked his brow at her and said, "We shouldn't discuss this here. Let's retreat for now." Carefully, they slipped off the rooftop and into the nearest window where they figured that no one was home yet. Under the same procedure that they followed on the night of her first heist, Soul and Maka waited for Wes's safe signal.

They happened to startle a lone woman who was cutting bread in her kitchen. Wes shushed her by putting a finger on his lips, and she seemed to understand the importance. "Good afternoon, Wes. What trouble are we getting into now?" She whispered, closing the shades.

"Nothing much, Miss Marie," he answered while the light brown-haired woman with bright chestnut eyes cautiously peeked out her door, and shut it as soon as she was sure that no one was there.

"You three must be tired. Come, I have a fresh loaf of bread here," she smiled warmly at them.

"No thanks, Miss Marie," it was Soul's turn to speak as he refused a piece of the loaf. "But thanks for the offer. It's kind of you."

The smiling middle-aged woman bent down at Maka and examined her. "And who is this new recruit?"

"You know them?" She asked her.

"Sweetheart, I was one of them in my younger days," she answered with a soft smile that left small wrinkles on her face. "I knew the Evans well before Wes and Soul were even born."

"She is a new one," Wes answered her question from before. "Sadly, out first day of training was rudely interrupted by the sight of castle guards beginning to occupy this peaceful village."

"Yes, yes, quite an eyesore. I don't see why they are here when they know this is a perfectly fine, self-preserving area of the kingdom," she huffed and set down the cleanly cut, steaming warm bread on the table.

"Is it because of me?" Maka asked herself, but her words caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Is this the result of your confrontation with Asura?" Soul broke through her worried thoughts with his words. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, I...he said that I was kept under his control the other nobles feared that I would follow down Mama's path. So now he thinks I've gone against them."

"So he needs you at all costs. He much be scouring the kingdom for you right now, which would explain the castle guards," Soul concluded. "It's not safe for us to dawdle around here anymore."

"I agree," Wes chimed in. "I should tell everyone to lay low for now. Be more cautious then usual. We mustn't be captured at all, for both our sakes and Maka's." They nodded in agreement.

"If it is too risky for you all to be here, then I highly suggest you leave town before they fully occupy the houses as well," Marie advised them.

Wes snuck a peek through the slits of the wooden blinds. "Let's move now. They're starting to spread out through town."

The trio advanced towards the alleyways (under Marie's watchful eyes) and snuck behind corners and dark spaces during the humid afternoon. They held their breaths when a guard was too close for comfort and scurried across pathways and into more narrow pathways. Finally, when they reached the edge of the forest that encased the town they were able to relax slightly.

"Now we know how serious Asura is," Maka said grimly.

After they all landed onto the entrance mattress, there was a large sense of relief. "That was a close one," Wes concluded. "Everyone, I have an announcement!" He informed them all that more guards were to be perched near the entrance of their little hole, and that everyone should not go out during daytime. He warned them that getting caught would mean more dire consequences than before, and that there would be less banditry in general. "Understand, everyone?" They replied with a loud "Yessir!" When they all dispersed, Wes turned to Maka. "For your sake, we won't go out to the town for training anymore. There's a special clearing in the woods that we can go to later tonight for." Next, he directed his words at Soul. "Soul, you'd better take good care of her. I don't want her out of your sight, got it?"

He nodded and she gaped. "Him? I'm stuck with him for now?" Wes nodded plainly. "Can't you partner me up with someone else, like BlackStar, or even Liz or Patty!" She pleaded.

"What's so wrong with my little brother, here?" Wes mused, as if her request was mere entertainment for him.

Soul cocked his head, looking slightly offended. "Y'know, I was the one who stole you in the first place, so I should get dibs on you first."

"I'm not an object!" Her temper flared with her words. "And do you really think I could put up with this jerk?" She thought of the few days she'd been in the den and wondered if all the time she'd spent with the twins while they gave her a thorough tour of the Underground would pay off one day. Or that annoying little blue-haired boy who would always go out of his way even when he was on patrol just to brag to her about how great of a god he was by flexing his muscles. Anything but that white-haired menace that mocked her with that teasing smirk on his face every time he'd see her.

"Enough, Maka. I'm doing this so you two could go through some...bonding time!" Wes clapped his hands with satisfaction. "Now, off you go to training~"

* * *

Right when nightfall came upon the town, the tall brunette snuck out from her hiding spot and onto the nearest pathway. Her pink-haired accomplice waited in the shade and watched as she crept against the side of a large building wall. "Be careful, Jackie!" She hissed, her hand cupped to the side of her mouth.

"I will, Kim!" The brown-haired girl called back, reassuring her with a confident spark in her auburn eyes. She continued to pressed her back against the wall, and hastily dived into an alleyway to avoid the sight of a soldier on patrol. Kim followed after Jackie, taking the same route that she had to rejoin her in the pathway.

"We're not supposed to be doing this!" She whispered urgently in her friend's ear. "You heard Wes's message today! We'll get caught!"

"We'll be fine as long as we're careful. And as long as we don't lead them back to the den, that's for sure," Jackie replied. "Just one more steal, I promise, then we can return."

Before Kim could reply, she was cut off by the cry of a guard who spotted them from the other side. "Hey! You there!" He brandished his sword at them and they reared up against the wall.

"Get out of here, quick!" Jackie shouted at her partner and hoisted her up to a low-lying roof. The soldier recognized who they were immediately and called for back-up.

"Hurry! Grab my hand!" Kim reached down from her position to pull her up, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Stop! Thief!" The guards came from both sides and surrounded her to the point where the brunette was grabbed by her arms and dragged away on her knees. "Get the other one!"

"Kim, get outta here!" Jackie yelled at her, struggling against their grasp as they held her to the ground and handcuffed her.

The pink-haired girl was speechless, watching hopelessly as they captured her friend and dragged her off into the night, still planted in her spot. She didn't notice that one of the guards had managed to snatch her ankle and was trying to bring her down to the ground. She shoved him off and scurried to the top of the roof where she could see a large posse of them gathering below the building, waving their swords and spears at her. "JACKIE!" She screamed, but her partner was nowhere to be found anymore.

With no other option at hand, the girl leapt gracefully to the other roof and over another and another, eventually loosing them as she fled into the forest with angry tears slipping down her turquoise eyes and into the soil below.

* * *

"IS THAT ALL YA GOT?!" A flash of spiky blue hair and a sword thrust later, the pig-tailed blonde was already on her butt on the ground.

"Take it easy, BlackStar! This is only my first day here!" She glared, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. With an indignant huff, she picked her fallen weapon off the grass floor and lifted herself up again.

"The great Master Thief never rests!" The infuriatingly loud boy shouted, waving his sword back and forth carelessly.

"You only wish," Soul deadpanned as he sat on his rock and watched as they sparred.

"Again!" She shouted and swung at him. He blocked her blow with cocky ease and shoved her back a few feet. Maka reared up and came at him again with more velocity, but BlackStar had anticipated her moves and dodged to the left. He spun around behind her and slashed at her back, but she brought her sword quickly towards his and parried it skillfully.

"Not bad," the assassin grinned playfully as their blades grated against each other. "But not good enough!" He took a step forward and managed to overpower her force, pushing her back again. She cursed as she landed on her back as she had done many times since the beginning of training. "Hahaha!" He raised his weapon triumphantly. "I told ya I'd win!"

Soul sighed and hopped of his sitting place to come over to the panting girl on the ground whose face was scowling with a defeated look. "You okay?" He offered her a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her off the floor. "BlackStar, take a rest. It's my turn now." The blue-eyed boy shrugged and ventured off into the woods and back into their hideaway. In their hidden clearing in the middle of the forest they were alone now. "Ready?" He asked.

"Don't treat me like I'm fragile," the girl warned, deciding to try her luck against the boy who was supposed to become the next Master Thief.

"Promise I won't," he agreed, a devilish smile spreading on his face. "This is round two." He grabbed his sword that was resting besides the rock and stood across from her. She held her sword steadily in front of her and waited for him to strike first. He lunged at her and the fight began. "So," he began casually while his metal clanged on hers. "You still didn't answer my question from before."

She took in a breath after she leaned back from attacking. "What?"

He swung at her and she blocked. "Why did you pick me? At the ball?"

"What do you mean? I answered that already!" She answered, fiercely pushing his blade back.

"I need a better answer."

"What other answer to you need?" She asked after their fight ceased for a bit.

"An honest answer."

"That _was_ an honest answer," she deadpanned.

"There had to be something other than that," he persisted. "Something more."

"Like what?" She asked and attempted to start it up again by slashing her sword at him.

"Like," he paused to parry her blow effortlessly. "Other feelings. Like while we were dancing."

"Well...it felt slightly different to dance with you," she admitted, drawing back for another strike.

"Like how?" He pressed on.

"Like...I can't really explain it, but it felt like...like we've danced a million times before," she said with her brows furrowed in thought. "It felt strange." Then she felt a sudden wave of suspicion hit her in the back of her head. "What is this about, Soul?"

"Just curious," he finished. Her eyes darted to his weapon and her arms dropped to her side. "As a thief, you have to learn to never let your guard down," he observed her carefully and lunged while she was unwary of his attack. She barely had time to lift her sword as his blade came awfully close to her ash-blonde bangs. "Especially when it comes to love or whom you trust."

"Are you implying that I'm in love with you?" With his body so close to hers, she stomped her foot on his boot and he jumped back with a yowl of pain. "Like that'll happen!"

He chuckled and shook out his foot. "C'mon, you know there was something there."

"No way." She charged at him, emerald eyes flashing dangerously and her face steaming up.

He almost failed to block her swipe, the sharp side of her blade coming a bit to his face for comfort. He offered her a mildly amused grin as she shot back a glare that burned through the metal of their edges. She stood her ground there while their weapons grated furiously against each other, until the sparks of friction reflected in their eyes. "Well, we're kinda partners now, aren't we?" He stated. "We're stuck together no matter what."

"I can't believe your brother got me into this!" She huffed as their swords lost contact and they were oppositely facing each other once again. "Just when I'd thought I had enough of you..."

"But you want more of me, right?" He teased again, but then he grew serious. "You know how many times I've had to save your sorry ass? I take that out of my own time, you know."

"Well, I've never _asked _to be saved by you," she flounced the other way.

"Yeah, and if I never barged in while that man was wheeling you away from the Black Market in chains, I'm sure you would've been fine being his little bitch." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off again. "And when those guards were about drag you away for Asura, I'm sure you would've somehow escaped all fifty of them without even knowing how." He lifted his sword and pointed it at her.

She growled at him and slashed, an attack which he avoided again. "I didn't _want _your help!" This time, he was the one to attack. Once their blades made contact, she found that her strength was dwindling with every push he forced on her. He gave one final shove and her back lightly hit something solid, which she felt to be the rough bark of a tree. The glowing fire in his eyes startled her as he suddenly lunged and nailed her wrists above her head on the tree with his hands, his face coming closer and closer while she was pinned helplessly. The sword dropped from her hands and clanged to the ground. She held back the urge to flinch as his hot breath skimmed across her face gently under his piercing maroon gaze. "What are you -"

"You _need_ me, Maka," he crooned and she nearly stopped breathing. When the air returned to her lungs and she twisted her wrists in the palm of his hands, she glared back at his unwavering gaze.

"_I don't_," she hissed and writhed, but his hands were like iron vices.

Feeling his hands grip her wrists against the bark harder, she realized that it was impossible to escape. "Why are you always acting like this?" He asked, pushing down harder for an answer.

She grunted and pushed him away, finally able to break free. He stepped back, and her glower seemed to dim as her gaze was averted to the ground. "Because Mama wasn't _weak!_" Her screamed words rung out into the chilly night air, and echoed against the darkness and shook the air. "And...I can't be weak! I'm not allowed to show any weakness! That way..." Her anger died down and turned to sadness. "I can fulfill her dream. I hate it, Soul. I hate having to rely on you all the time."

"She'd never ask you to do that, Maka. She never asked for you to take her place, she just wanted you to know what's right from wrong," he stated. "And it doesn't hurt to get some help at times."

"No! She did give me a choice and I've decided on my own to take her place. That's why I'm here! It must be destiny or something!" She insisted.

"I think you're being too harsh on yourself," he made an attempt to calm her down.

"And what if I'm not? I won't live up to her expectations that way..." she said, her brows furrowed with frustration.

"...Is that why you hate me all the time? Because I'm helping you?" He asked.

"I...I don't hate you..." she gave a reluctant sigh. "I just want to be as strong as Mama was."

He harrumphed. "Kami wasn't all as strong when she first began. It took time," he advised. "If the Master - I mean, you mother - were here right now, I'm sure she'd be proud to hear you trying so hard for her sake. But I'm also sure she'd say to take it nice and slow first."

Maka sighed heavily and collapsed against the back of the tree. He followed her lead and sat on the opposite side. The forest became flooded with peaceful silence again.

"...Thank you," she shattered the silence with her small words. "I forgot to thank you...for saving me back at the castle, and when I was sold to that man. But...just try not to do it again."

He laughed. "And what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"I'll make a promise of my own. I swear I'll always be saving myself from now on," she said. "Just like Mama did."

"She had a faithful partner," he reminded her. "Don't think she was invincible. She needed help at times, too, and I think you could use some."

"A partner?"

"Well, if it's gonna make the time we have together less painful, then yes," he shrugged. "So, whaddya say? Promise me?"

She scooted herself over to the other side of the bark right next to him. He grinned, thinking that she had finally accepted him. "Promise me you won't promise like you did before, and then we'll have a deal," she deadpanned before he could even pucker his lips.

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Welcome," he answered plainly, his eyes trained on the small white lights that speckled the black sky. The air around them became tender and calm as their feelings resided.

"Maka! Soul! Where are you?!" The loud voice of Wes interrupted their moment of weakness. The Master Thief burst through the brush in a panic. "There you two are! Hurry up inside! There's an emergency and we need everyone back!"

Everyone in the den was in an eerily quiet mood as they listened to Kim's experience with the guards and how Jackie was captured, and her cheeks were still puffy and her eyes were red from crying. "It seems that they're more serious than ever. Before, the town would let us off when it came to our burglary. But now..." Wes trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence. "We can't risk anything anymore. Everyone must be on their highest alert at all times, no exceptions. We're talking about risking our lives and our den if we were to go out. Clay, cut out every mission on the bulletin board. No one will go out anymore. BlackStar, I want you to be posted on guard with Harvar for the whole day if not twenty-four hours. You can switch off positions off either of you get tired. Liz and Patty, I need you to gather intel in the town about the guards. This information will be crucial to us..."

As he went down the list of duties that each member had, Maka couldn't help but feel guilty. Was this all her doing? Was it because of her presence that everyone's lives were at risk, or ever worse, their whole lifestyle and home? "And finally, Maka and Soul..." He thought for a moment. "I want you two together at all times, no exceptions. We know that you are the target of these guards, Maka, and as a member of our guild and the daughter of Kami, we must do our duties and protect you. Is that understood?" They nodded. "Good. Now everyone, get to work!"


	11. Mission

The white walls of the castle stained scarlet with the young thief's blood. "Tell me where she is," a low growl penetrated through her pained screams. "TELL ME!"

The brunette, Jackie, lifted her hung head with a grunt of pain. She was on the tips of her toes with her hands shackled above her to the stone-grey wall. Her captor raised a fist and once again threatened to hurt her much more if she refused to disclose the location of the runaway princess, Maka Albarn. She wheezed and hacked out a clot of blood. "No," she managed firmly.

The man scowled at her. "This is your last chance. Tell us where the princess is and we'll allow you to live. You should consider yourself lucky that we're giving you this offer."

"No way," she sneered as blood leaked from the side of her mouth.

"Then die," he stated coldly as he gave her one last hardened punch in the gut, leaving her struggling for air. With her head settled downwards and her gaze aimed at the floor, she heard the slamming of a heavy metal door, and then silence.

* * *

Maka felt more confident in her skills much more than her first weeks as a thief. With everyone else on high alert and not out in their banditry, she had much more time and training on her hands. She was thankful that she had her mother's athleticism and her father's know-how of how to handle a blade. Her aim improved; she could throw daggers at targets from a dozen feet away and land it tip-in with decent aim.

Soul often took her into the tunnels. Since she was a new recruit, she was required to carry a small parchment paper map with her while she went into the labyrinth, because if she were to ever get lost it'd take hours to find her, maybe even days. Most of them, including Soul, had memorized its layout. Soon, she'd be acquainted with it as well, she hoped.

Training became her top priority. But her assurance in herself didn't give her comfort about the guards and the dangers that loomed right outside their little camouflaged entrance. As more and more armed soldiers poured into town, according to Liz and Patty, Wes became more worried for everyone's safety. Rules became stricter; no one was allowed outside unless you had a partner or if you were in heavy disguise, which wasn't really necessary since the townspeople or the guards have never seen their faces enough to recognize them anyways. They listened to their Master Thief, nonetheless, and tried to make life have some sense of normalcy even with the suffocating feeling of law enforcement nearby. They tried to resume their noisy banter and wild drinking habits into the wee hours of night, even when others were asleep.

During that week, the runaway princess had grown accustomed to her new group of friends. Instead of being dirty greedy perverts as she had first perceived them to be, they were actually quite warm towards her. She felt like she was accepted immediately, as if they were the family she never had. Like she belonged there from the very start.

It wasn't until Liz and Patty came bursting through their lair entrance on one gloomy day did their new schedule change for the worst.

"We have urgent news from town!" Liz informed Wes, still gathering her wits.

"What is it?"He asked, catching the attention of everyone else.

"There's a big gathering in town. They say they're going to execute a thief today!" Patty broke in with desperation. "We haven't seen who it is, but we're sure it's one of us!"

Wes's brow furrowed. "They're trying to draw us out...but I can't just sit here while one of my friends die..."

"I'll go!" BlackStar chimed in and pushed through the crowd of burly men. "They'll never recognize me!"

"We can go, too," the brunette twins also agreed. "We've been out on the town for a few days and no one has seemed to notice us. We'd be the least likely to be caught."

"We need to send in as little people as possible. This way they'll be less suspecting of us. The last thing we need is for another one of us to be caught," Wes announced. "I will only allow Liz, Patty, and BlackStar to go on this mission. That is all, no one else is allowed, no exceptions."

A pang of guilt settled in Maka's stomach. "Is this...all my fault?" She wondered to herself.

"Maka, Soul. Be on higher alert than usual. My priorities are on you two, since those guards out there are searching for her. You are both strictly prohibited on seeing this execution and will wait for the three to return with their report," Wes said, approaching Maka. "Don't put the blame all on yourself, Maka," he began gently. "None of us could've predicted the desperate measures that they've taken." He peered down at her troubled gaze.

"I understand," she said sullenly. In reality, she knew Asura more than anyone else. She knew the callousness he possessed.

"When is this event occurring?" He asked Liz.

"This afternoon," she answered.

"Okay. I need you three to lie low and not try anything, got it?" He ordered.

"You mean not do anything?!" The blue-haired thief broke in incredulously. "What happened to protecting our own?!" The crowed nodded in restless agreement.

Wes sighed. "Fine then. It will be your choice: sacrifice one life, or save one at the expense of all of us. Only few of us know the multitude of how many soldiers that are out there! If they were to catch any of us, or even find traces of the hideout and manage to find us, we'd all be done for! We can't afford to stick out anymore!"

"So you're telling us to watch as our friend dies?" Patty asked somberly. He turned to her and nodded gravely.

"We have no choice."

With those words, a pair of footsteps was heard running off into the interior of the caves and went into one of the sleeping rooms. Soul separated from the crowd after Maka ran away ,and followed the blonde girl into one of the rooms and found that it was closed. He opened it tentatively, and saw her resided on the opposite side of the bed with her shoulders hunched and head hung low. "Hey, don't blame yourself for this, Maka," he said, resting next to her on the edge of the bed as her gaze was concentrated on the tips of her shoes.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was fragile. "But I can't help but think that this is all because of me. I know that it won't stop unless they get to their objective, which is to capture me. And because of it, more and more people will get hurt."

"Maka, listen. You can't pin this whole thing on yourself," he said.

"But isn't my problem, though? I caused all of this, just by being here."

"What are you thinking of doing, then? You're here for a reason. You're here for your mom, remember?" He reasoned.

"Yeah, but Mama would never go about her business casually, knowing that her friends are getting hurt! She'd do something about it!" Maka insisted.

"You'd better not be thinking of turning yourself in, Maka. I swear I'd -"

"Do what, Soul?!" She eyed him angrily.

"Protect you. 'Cause partners don't let partners die, dumbass," he finished.

Her frustration simmered down slightly. "But if we do nothing but sit here, then how are we gonna get through this?"

"We'll find a way. A thief's intuition never fails," he reassured her.

"But what if, even for one instance, it does?" She asked.

Soul shrugged. "We'd all be screwed."

* * *

The tall and lanky man strode into the small town with a permanent smug

grin plastered on his face. Behind him rode two guards on horses and a very beaten-up Jackie in between, whose hands were chained and was still painted in her own blood. She struggled to walk if it weren't for the spears prodding her back, and surrounding them was the whole town standing to the sides of the pathway. Down the road they were approaching was the town square which had a large tree planted in the center. From that tree hung a noose.

Stationed to the side of the town hall with their cape hoods draped over their faces were Liz and Patty, watching in secretive horror as their friend was dragged to the tree. BlackStar was standing a few feet behind them, hiding his rage by clenching his pale fists so hard they became white. "What are we gonna do now?" He hissed at them.

"You heard his orders, Star," Liz murmured back. "We can't do anything."

The guard behind her hauled her by her arm to the stage right under the noose that was dangling ominously from its branch. Asura stepped besides her and looked out into the crowd, raising his hand to silence them. "This young girl here has been charged with the act of thievery, and will be executed right here and now," he announced, and his words echoed emptily throughout the square. "However," he continued suddenly, "There may be a slight chance of survival. Anyone, and I repeat, anyone who wants to save this poor young lady should come up and tell us the secret location of the thieves' den nearby." He was answered by silence. "Is anyone willing to reveal it? If you do, then we will let her go. If not, then..." One of the officials yanked her and forced her head through the loop. "...she will die. It'd be a pity if we let her talents go to waste, wouldn't you think?" Again, no response, except for the boiling fury the trio were struggling to contain.

Patty gave her sister an urgent look that suggested that they somehow devise a plan to free their friend, but they remained silent. "Very well then. Let the execution commence," Asura finished. BlackStar reached into his coat pocket right as the executioner placed his hand on the lever that would drop the floorboard beneath Jackie. With deadly accuracy, the blue-haired boy threw his dagger at the man's hand. The once-silent crowd let out many gasps as the man threw back his hand in surprise, and Liz screamed, "Now!"

At once, the brunette understood what was going on. She slipped her head from the noose and shoved backwards into the executioner and knocked him off the platform. She seized the dagger that landed right on the lever, and used it to break the chains. Immediately, Asura swung around and found that she had leapt off the stage and was now making her way into the crowd. "GET HER!" He roared, and a hoard of the guards swarmed after her. Liz, BlackStar, and Patty snaked through the townspeople and caught up with her as she ran down an empty street.

"Thanks for that," she grinned at them and they all escaped into the forest with the men struggling to catch up to them.

* * *

"And that's how it happened!" Star reported with his chest puffed out proudly to the glowering Master Thief.

"You mean you deliberately disobeyed my orders?" Wes asked in a low voice. "Even after I _told_ you to NOT do anything?" The blue-haired boy shriveled up at his Master's words.

"We're sorry, sir, but we had to," Liz admitted. After Jackie was done tightly hugging Kim, she turned to the leader.

Wes could do nothing but sigh. "Fine. As long as you've returned home safe and no one has tracked us. Welcome back, Jackie."

"I'm glad to be back," she said, limping over to him. He ordered someone to take care of her wounds, and everything in the cave returned to normal once again.

Maka found herself smile with relief. At least no one had died, she thought thankfully. Then she realized something important: Asura was now stationed in the town, not at the castle. This was her chance for revenge, for her to end everything right here and now. All she had to do was make past his guards, and into his quarters, and...

"What's are you thinking now?" the albino boy drawled, and she quickly glanced up. She could tell that he could see right through her thinking.

She bit her lip. "I don't think you're gonna like what I'm gonna say."

"Just say it then."

"I think it's time that we get our freedom back, don't you think?" She asked and he smirked. "It's time to pay Asura a small visit."

* * *

**A/N: I was originally planning on killing off Jackie, but I decided to be nice. But it doesn't mean that the other characters are safe, either, so watch out! That's a warning. **

**~Amber **


	12. Fallen

As soon as late midnight was upon them and every last thief had closed their eyes to sleep, the albino boy and ash-blonde girl snuck from their rooms and out into the empty hall. She had brought a small knapsack with her that contained only a few items - her first emerald jewel from her initiation ceremony, a folded-up map of all the tunnels, and a small dagger. Inside her grey trench coat, however, was an arsenal of thief weapons: a few smoke bombs, a dagger hidden in the folds, and a tightly knit coil of rope, just in case they needed to pull off a quick escape. They tiptoed silently to the edge of the cave and into one of the many candle-lit pathways that forked out into darkness. He decided that he'd take a special route underground, rather than through the town directly.

Soul watched his lantern sway from one side to the other with each step he took, and Maka walked behind him carefully. Together, they snaked through the never-ending hallways and into a small cove underneath a pothole that was directly below one of the pathways of the small town. He climbed up first, she followed after him. First, he peeked through a small slit of the opening after pushing the metallic lid upwards, and then moved it aside. Maka cringed with every scrape it made against the cobblestone path. He hoisted himself up and pulled her up with him, and they ducked into an alleyway after carefully placing the lid back on the hole.

He asked in a hushed whisper, "Do you actually know where this Asura guy is staying?"

"Liz said he was lodging in a small house at the edge of town. It's also secluded, with some guards standing watch," she whispered. They waited in the shadows in complete stillness as a guard marched by.

He nodded and they advanced to their destination. Hidden by the shade of the bushes, she spotted a small cottage that was surrounded by officers on patrol. Even more, she saw that they all were wearing the armor from her castle that was marked by a golden star on the chest plate of each uniform. "This is it?" He asked as they crouched down slowly in the foliage.

"Yup," she answered quietly. "So what do we do now? We can't show up unannounced."

"Obviously," he snorted. He took a glance at her, and then to the guards who marched in-line across the lawn of the cottage. "Unless one of us gets in by ourselves."

"You're kidding, right? They'll recognize us immediately," she replied. "What if we go under disguise?"

"How is that even possible? We stand out too much, and it's not like..." he trailed off, and his eyes became clouded with thought.

"What?" She asked, perking an eyebrow at him.

"Maka, how good is your guy voice?"

* * *

Two soldiers chuckled away as they stood on guard duty outside of the doorway. The others had moved on to go to bed and they were now the only ones on the night-shift. They laughed casually, and held a normal conversation, loosely gripping the shafts of their spears. A sudden rustle in the bushes startled them, and they halted their fun. "Who's there?" One demanded, brandishing his weapon at the jostled leaves.

A figure was forced out of the bushes and stumbled clumsily in front of them, landing on the soft grass with a high-pitched squeal escaping his mouth. "Who are you?" One asked, pointing the spear down at the young man's face. He looked up with bewildered emerald-green eyes and short hair and blonde bangs that matted on his forehead. He wore a grey trench coat and most of his hair was hidden beneath a stylish fedora.

"I...um..." He cleared his voice. "I'm here to alert Asura about the whereabouts of the thieves," he answered with a deeper quivering voice.

They exchanged glances. "You know where they are?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah! I want to see him personally," he stuttered, the range of his voice getting jumping from high to low.

They lowered their spears. "Alright, we'll let you through. But only if you - " He was cut off from the sound of a loud clang of metal on metal. The man next to him collapsed unconsciously to the floor, and he didn't even have time to glance up before the young man knocked his elbow into his shoulder.

After the two were still, Maka ripped the hat off her head, freeing her loosened hair from the fedora. She huffed and fixed her hair back into pigtails while Soul smirked and emerged from his hiding spot. "I can't believe you..." She muttered and brushed off her trench coat.

"Hey, don't go blaming me for your lack of _chestage_," he chuckled. "If it weren't for that ironing-board body you've got, we would've had to leave."

"Never again," she said evenly. "And what's wrong with a growing girl who is...lacking a bit -!" He slapped a cupped hand over her mouth and she went silent.

"This is supposed to be a _secret_ mission, which implies that we have to remain _silent_," he reminded her and she glared with a muffled grunt of protest.

She shoved him away and wiped the warmth of his hand from her lips. "Let's just go already."

The door swung open without warning, and the man inside whipped his head around to see two figures standing at the doorstep. Maka gasped as soon as she saw his face. "W-what?" The man standing all the way in the corner was not the man she had expected it to be. Instead of tall, he was scrawny and small. Fear shone in his eyes, and he had light brown hair, unlike Asura. "Who are you?!"

The man fell back to the floor and scrambled up against the wooden wall, whimpering. "Whaddya mean? Is this is not the guy?" Soul asked.

"It's not him..." she said. "So, where is he?!" She charged at the little man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and demanded. "Where's Asura?!"

"P-Please! Please don't kill me!" He cried with a terrified tone.

"Then tell me where he is!" She demanded once more.

"He-He went b-back to the-the castle! T-To plan a-a n-new mass invasion!" He managed.

"Mass invasion?"

"Yeah! A-After he discovered th-that there were th-thieves in this town, he's c-coming with more reinforcements than ever! He's planning on r-returning with them by dawn! There! Just don't hurt me!" She shoved him back and let go his of shirt, leaving him to quiver in the corner of the cottage.

"Mass invasion?" Soul asked as they left the premises. "He's that crazy?"

She ran ahead into the bushes in a hurry. "We need to stop him and fast! We're not prepared for this!"

"How about warning everyone else?" Soul asked, trailing after her.

"There's no time for that! By the time we sneak back and wake them up, he'd already be here with his new troops! Then we'd never escape!" They ran down an abandoned forest path and out into an open field. Looking out into the distance, she could see the light of the sun creeping up the fields and chasing away the dark of the night. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Now is the time!" Asura announced from the balcony of the royal throne room. "We must get back the princess soon, or else it will be too late to convince her that she is on the wrong side. Move out!" He ordered and each man responded with a loud battle cry. Each squadron marched onward and out of the filled courtyard and towards the exit.

Stationed in a darkened corner of the yard, Soul bit his lip as he watched the soldiers go. "Great! What do we do now?!" He asked her.

"We have to somehow get him to call off the orders!" She answered and rushed in through one of the windows.

"And for what reason would he do it?" He asked. She turned into a corridor.

"I'm not sure..." she huffed. "I'll find a way." She skid down the red velvety carpet that stretched down the whole hallway. All the way at the end were large double doors. She suddenly halted as she heard the sound of heavy booted footsteps, and more soldiers poured out from the room.

"Get them!" The leader ordered, and they were forced to run the other way from where they came.

"Are you kidding me?" Soul cried, running after Maka. He unhooked a small bomb from his belt and pulled the pin from its cap. He threw it behind him as they rounded a corner, and then a loud boom was heard. "This was a setup! We should just go back while we still can!"

"NO!" She insisted with the shake of her head. "We're so close now!"

"Then..." She heard his steps come to a stop.

She swung around. "What are you doing?!"

He turned the other way. "Holding them off for now. Just do what you need to do, and then get out. I'll find a way to escape somehow," he reassured her with a smirk before she could open her mouth to protest. "Don't worry, I'm supposedly the next Master Thief; the boy who's known as the one who kidnapped the rich and famous princess. I think I can manage."

She accepted his decision reluctantly. "Just...don't get killed! And if I don't come back, promise me that you'll go back and warn everyone! If anything were to happen to me, just promise that you'd fulfill the promise I made!"

'What do you mean you won't come back? Of course you will! Kami'd never get caught!" He replied confidently as she got farther and farther away. He drew a dagger from his coat pocket and reared up for attack.

"Be safe!" She shouted back. Maka knew now where she had to go; the room they were going for had been a decoy, a ploy to separate them. Asura had planned everything out before they had even gotten there. She stopped to catch her breath, wandering down the hallway with her hand against her dagger.

The thief girl stopped in front of a large door. She could sense his presence was near. Kicking open the doors, she unsheathed a small knife from her trench coat and glanced around. But no one was in the room. The balcony window was open, its shades flowing in the early morning breeze. She scowled and cautiously made her way to the entrance.

Once she was standing outside, she peered down. Right below the ledge was the deep ravine with steep edges and the same river that flowed through the middle. She shivered from the cold and the height. Turning around, she saw that there was a ladder nailed to the side of the wall, and she looked up and observed that it led up to the roof.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Maka climbed it carefully with the side of thebdagger's blade held in her teeth. Finally making it to the top, she felt the dizzying urge to look down, but kept away from the edge. Asura was casually sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling off the sides behind her. "So I see you've seen through my plans," he stated coolly and she took the knife and held it in her hands. "But you're too late. As soon as those troops make it to the town, they are planning on ransacking it, even though there are innocents involved. Everything is to be destroyed. Look how much trouble you've caused."

"Asura, you're horrible! You're gonna put all those peoples' lives at risk just so you don't lose your ego?!" she sneered, approaching him with her pointed weapon. "When will you stop this?!"

The man calmly swiveled his head to give her a stone-cold side-glance as he stood from his seat. "When you decide to give in."

"As if I'd ever! I'm here to end this!"

"Then so be it. But just how will you end this?" He asked. "Kill me? Those soldiers will still have those orders. But if you surrender yourself, I can easily call them off before any lives are destroyed. You've left me no choice, Maka."

"Yes there is! Just let me fulfill Mama's dreams! It's not like I'm causing any real harm!" She insisted. "Why are you so desperate to keep me here anyways?! I'm of no value and you could easily take control of this castle without me!"

"I'm afraid power is not the true reason why I'm after you," he replied, bending down to pick up his sword.

"Then why?!" She lunged and he parried, and the struggle began.

"I can't say, sadly." He answered and overpowered her blade, pushing her back. She nearly lost her balance, but she prevented herself from falling. "But I can guarantee that I am not doing this for myself."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and came at him again, slashing and dodging his blows.

He ignored her question and retaliated with his evasive maneuvers. His fighting style was as cunning as his manipulation, and he was able to weave and duck away from her swipes. After a volley of parries and lunges, the inexperienced girl was tiring out. "Why are you doing this?!" Maka demanded as the battle stopped for a moment, and they regained their breaths.

"To claim something that had been taken from my friend, long ago!" He snarled and knocked his forearm into her cheek, and she fell back. With the breath knocked out of her from the impact, she opened her eyes and saw him leaning down on her, trapping her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the roof with a malicious smile. She squirmed uncomfortably under his menacing gaze. "I want revenge," he murmured while she struggled to free her wrists.

"Who are you getting it for?" She demanded.

"Her identity wouldn't matter to you, since you don't know her," he chuckled. "It doesn't matter anymore. Once I bring you to her, you'll never disobey anyone anymore, ever again."

Maka finally regained her strength and managed to position her feet on his stomach, and she kicked him back. She rolled to her side and snatched the dagger that had escaped her hand when he pinned her. He let out a frustrated growl as his back hit the shingles. Maka started to rise, but he launched himself forward and tackled her back down before she could gather her senses. She tumbled down the slanted part of the roof, grabbing at the shingles and trying to prevent her from sliding off.

She gasped as she nearly slid off into the steep canyon below, barely managing to grab onto a metal pipe that ran across the side of the roof at the last second. Her legs swung back and forth loosely in the air, and she struggled to affirm her grip. Dangling from the bar, she looked up and saw Asura proceed towards her calmly. "You can't kill me here!" She cried. "You need me, don't you?! So if I let go myself, you wouldn't be able to get your revenge!"

"And I'm afraid you can't afford to let go," he chuckled and wiped away a hint of blood from his forehead. "If you do, then all of your precious thieves would be killed. Your mother's dream would fail to live on."

Maka weighed her options, closing her eyes.

"You're wrong..." she murmured.

"How so? All of your friends, all of your mother's precious work will go to waste."

"Please...Soul..." she whispered a secret and desperate prayer, her last resort. She hung onto the thought that her partner would come through for her, as he had always done. A small smile formed on the corner of her lips as Asura approached where she dangled. "Soul...please, save them all. I'll leave the rest to you." With those words, she let her hands loosen around the bar, its cold surface slipping from her fingertips.

"NO!" Asura screamed, reaching out to grab her. But she had already accepted her fate.

Maka closed her eyes so the last thing she'd see before she died was complete and utter darkness.

* * *

The thief boy stood over fallen bodies of men, and felt a sudden jolt run through his body. The hall was silent after he had defeated all of the soldiers in combat, but now the quiet became more eerie as a forlorn feeling entered his body. "Maka?" He muttered to himself and felt the urgency to move. "Maka!" He was about to bolt off until he spotted something running across the window. He ran towards the glass pane and saw a small figure falling from the top of the roof. He squinted harder, and saw a grey trench coat and ash-blonde hair. He gasped and ran off elsewhere.

Cautiously venturing down the cliff, Soul felt around for footing on the edge of the ravine. He stabbed his dagger into the face of the blackened rock and made his way downward, hearing the roar of water rushing past the bottom. "Maka!" He called over its thunderous noise. "Maka, are you there?!" He called, even though he highly doubted she was.

He leaped to the bottom and landed on the a small strip of land that led into the river. He examined all around, pressing up against the sides of the canyon while he searched for even the smallest hint of her. "Maka!" His cried echoed across the empty ravine hopelessly.

Finally, he spotted a grey coat being battered against a rock by the current, and he ran to it. He reached down into the water and pulled it out. But there was no Maka, just the drenched coat. "MAKA!" He glanced up to see where she fell. Nothing else except for an empty trench coat. "MAKA! Please, say something!"

More desperation. His hope was diminishing.

"MAKAA! I know you're there! You can't die, you idiot!"

Still no answer.

"MAKA!" He collapsed to his knees, cradling the coat. As he gave one final look up, something small and tiny embedded into the riverside caught his eyes. He ran to it and tried not to fall in the water. He tentatively reached into the mud and pulled it free. It was a small jewel, her first emerald that she had stolen. It mirrored the color in her eyes.

Soul slumped to the ground with the emerald in the palm of his hands.

She was gone.

* * *

**A/N:...I warned you, didn't I? I know, I'm a terrible person. Until next chapter~**

**~Amber**


	13. Capture

Asura glowered out into the open and empty dawn. He stared down at the ravine where he had watched as she jumped to her death, and bit his lip with a deep growl. "Dammit!" He cursed. "That girl ruined everything! What am I to tell the mistress?!" In his anger, he grabbed his sword and threw it across the roof, and it skid off the shingles and down below. As he watched it fall to its fate on the ground, the leather strap of a knapsack hanging from a metal pipe nearby caught his eye. He strode over and snatched it, reaching in to examine its contents. A pocket knife and a few smoke grenades, and one single slip of folded paper. He opened it, and a devilish smirk tugged at his lips. A new vengeance rekindled in his mind.

He exited the roof and ran to his guard. "Bring this to the commander, tell him to surround every exit of every tunnel. When those thieves come, make sure _none_ escape. Understand?" He ordered and the soldier sprinted out the door with his message and the paper.

* * *

The white-haired thief boy managed to drag himself back into a tunnel, and stumbled across the rock walls hopelessly. He was driven only by her last words to him, the promise she had made him commit to. He felt around in the dark for his path, finding even the comforts of the familiar route unsettling. The emerald in his hand lost its bright jade luster as he continued on his journey home.

He didn't want to go home and bear his terrible news; he wanted to sit next to the roaring water and wait, wait patiently for his partner to break the surface of the foamy white water and gasp for air, taking his hand so he could lead her back home. But for as long as he waited, she never came back up from the water. He waited for her to sigh with relief as he helped pull her up from the dangerous currents and smile and shrug it off.

But he had realized that the sun was at a low angle in the sky already, and he had little time to save his own friends from their own demise. So, with what little hope and strength he possessed, he chose to leave and push onward. He refused to let that man have anymore of his friends.

Soul heaved at the door of the entrance and shielded his eyes from the small candle lights. Everyone was waiting for his and Maka's return. Only Maka did not follow after him, and they were slightly confused. Soul collapsed to his knees, opening his palm, revealing the last hint of her that he could carry back with him, and silence swept across the whole room. "She's gone," his words echoed endlessly against the walls. "I'm sorry...she's gone."

Incredulous, no one knew how to react. Had they finally lost a friend to the endless madness that was just outside their lair? Lis gasped and cupped a hand to her mouth in sadness and Patty hung her head low. BlackStar could not find the power to keep his mouth closed, and Soul took his hat off and placed it on the ground with the dulled emerald. Was she really gone? Was she about to burst through the door and laugh it off like it was some sick, torturous joke? They waited because, in all honesty, they thought she would. Not one person chose to believe his sudden explanation, nor moved as the weight of his words finally settled into the tense air.

"What happened?" George, a burly man who had treated Maka just like his long-lost sister, asked. "What happened to our little Maka?"

"Asura...she fell off the roof and into the ravine..." he trailed off, his gaze averted downwards. "She was lost in the river, and I searched and searched for hours, but she wasn't there..."

"W-what do you mean...?" Kim asked unsteadily, tears soiling her cerulean eyes.

"I don't know!" Soul growled, beating the ground with a frustrated fist. "We shouldn't've split up! I could've protected her!" He remembered the dejected and desperate face of young Wes as he limped into the cave that day, the day that Kami was caught. "If I had just gone with her!" There was solemn silence among the crowd, because no one knew what words to say.

"It's not your fault, Soul," someone comforted.

"No! I let her go! I let her face him alone! It's all my fault!"

"Calm down, Soul!" Wes called firmly and broke shattered the quietness, parting the crowd. "You did everything that you could to save her."

"You're wrong, Wes! I could've saved her! I could've killed that damn bastard as soon I got the chance!" Soul roared with exasperation.

"You did everything you could do!" Wes fought back to calm down his brother. "You have to let it go! She's gone! There's nothing we could possibly do to bring her back." His harsh words rung out against everyone's ears and startled them. "Just let it go now."

He attempted to place a hand on his shoulder, but Soul reared back. "If I did, then I'd be just like you!" He countered, and for once the fiery determination in Wes's eyes were snuffed out into dullness. Wes's hand faltered in mid-air. "You forgot about her, didn't you?!"

The Master Thief's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"When you could've saved Kami years ago! You let go of her and gave up! You quit and you failed her and ran all the way back here! _That's_ when she died, not at the gallows!" He grabbed his hat and the jewel from the dirt ground, leaving Wes without any words in his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Wes finally barked as Soul turned away towards the door of a passageway.

"I'm gonna find her. I'm not going to let go," he said firmly, slamming the door behind him, the tip of his cape being the last to disappear from the frame.

Wes stood quietly, without the urge to go after his brother. "What now, sir?" Harvar asked softly.

"I don't know anymore. I just can't believe that she's gone. It still feels like she's in the room with us," Wes murmured.

Meanwhile, in the dark of the tunnel, Soul hid his frustrated tears. It wasn't cool to cry, especially when the whole guild bears the weight of your burden and your sadness doesn't help at all. He mopped up stray tears with the back of his hand and continued onward with a indignant sniff.

Maka was alive, he could feel it. He just didn't know where. It was either that or he was too drowned in his disillusion to accept that she was gone. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to bring her back, alive or dead.

* * *

All thieves removed their hats, and even those who weren't wearing one placed a single hand to their hearts in sad awareness that their friend had passed. Wes lifted up a miniature painting of the past Master Thief and stared at it with yearning. "I've failed you again, haven't I?" He whispered to it quietly. "I'm so sorry. Maka meant more to me that anyone would ever understand...she was the last speck you that I held onto, and yet I let it go, too."

He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and took one deep breath before venturing back out of the room and into the den, where everyone sat quietly with respect at the benches. "What now?" BlackStar asked, even his vehemence had damped into nothingness.

With everyone at a loss, including their Master Thief, the den had sunken into a morose atmosphere as everyone tried to grasp the current situation. Dry arguments arose from some, debating on whether they as a group had done enough for her, or what they could've done to protect her, or even if it was their faults at all. "Enough already!" Wes silenced everyone with his strained words. "Just...stop, please," he pleaded softly.

Suddenly, there was a subtle tremble that shook the ground, freeing everybody from their gloominess and causing them to be on alert. "What was that?!"

There was a loud pounding on the door to one of the passageways that led into the Underground, and then another and another door, until all of the doors broke at once. Dozens of soldiers broke through the wood with their weapons and spears and swords, and the thieves jumped, instinctively grabbing for their knives or daggers or whatever object they could use to defend themselves with.

Before they even had time to compose themselves, the whole room was engulfed in chaos. Soldiers swarmed from every angle in overwhelming numbers, even Wes was astounded and BlackStar was taken off guard. "Towards the entrance!" Wes shouted above battle cries, and everyone desperately scrambled to the edge of the hole in the tree that led down. Only one person could cram through at a time, they realized sourly. They fought back as the soldiers surrounded them, and waited and tried to push and shove their way up the tiny space.

Soldiers grabbed at them from every angle. Some were dragged down and trampled, while others were lost in the crowd until they could not be seen anymore. Wes took one last stand and tried to defend the ones who were climbing up the downward spiral of the hole, unsheathing his dagger and leaping into battle. But soon, his attempts became worn down as guards stampeded past him and towards the small group of escapers. Soon, he was on the ground, dizzy and semi-unconscious, after someone had swung the dull edge of their shield into the back of his head. A soldier pinned him and handcuffed him.

The riot died down as quickly as it began. Every exit was cut off from the thieves. They weren't fast enough to climb up, and those who did manage to make it to the top were greeted with the tips of spears at their faces. They were hopelessly trapped. Everyone had no other choice but to succumb to the soldiers with their arms raised in surrender.

Wes, who was still on the ground, managed to look up. A pointed heel dug into his side, and he yelped. "So this is the _dirt_ that the princess was influenced by?" A man with shiny black long hair and deep red eyes bent down after kicking him the side again. "How pitiful. Take them away. Make sure you've secured every last one of them."

"You've missed one," Wes smirked tauntingly. "Asura, I assume?"

Asura looked down at Wes with disgust in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My brother is out there, looking for Maka," Wes spat. "He'll find her and bring her back."

Asura chuckled. "You mean this boy? Soul Eater Evans?" He nodded to a guard and they wrestled in his little brother, two soldiers holding him down. The hope died out in his eyes as Wes met his brother's gaze. "Take them all away so they can await their death penalty,"the tall man ordered, and a guard pulled him off the ground and led him away with a point of a sword against his back, Soul following behind him.

"I'm sorry, Wes," Soul murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry, too," Wes said cynically with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Congratulations, sir," a soldier said to him as he observed them being led away.

"Yes, we may have lost the girl, but we have rid the world of scum," Asura spat with bittersweet triumph. "The era of the thieves has now ended."

* * *

Far away from the land of thieves, following an extremely long river whose torrents ripped through the canyon above a giant castle, a young woman in her mid-twenties hummed softly while she picked herbs in a green meadow. She had pleasantly soft sapphire eyes and a kind smile on her face, and her sleek black hair was done up in a skinny pigtail. She finished gathering up all the ingredients she required, and dawdled her carefree way to a small stream with a gentle current that traveled all the way up the meadow and beyond.

The woman stopped to admire the wild yellow daisies that grew near the edge of the river, and continued to hum her lullaby peacefully. She stopped to fix her apron over her plain blue dress, and made towards the sound of slowly moving water just downstream. In a small part of the edge, where a lively patch of bright yellow daffodils bloomed, she noticed something odd.

She sighed and ventured towards her strange sighting, and upon looking closer she saw that it was a young girl with wheat-blonde hair, laying face down at the edge. The upper half of her body was out of the water, while her legs limply hung in the current. She gasped and dropped her herbs, running over to the girl. "Are you okay?!" She reached down the turned her over, and saw that she was unconscious.

The young woman took her lifeless body and carefully moved her out of the water and onto the grass. She examined her and saw that she looked as if she had been battered up countless times, with cuts scratching up the sides of her legs and bruises dotting her pale white skin. She wore a torn white shirt underneath and a small skirt with grey boots.

She leaned down carefully and let her ear rest in the middle of her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated, tuning out the sound of her surroundings and listened only for the sound within the hollow cavity of her chest.

As plain as the chirp of birds and as clear as the wind playing with the leaves, was the steady but faint rhythmic heartbeat of the young girl found unconscious in the river.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yes, you don't have to remind me of how horrible of a person I am for leaving you on another cliffie, because I am completely aware of my jerkiness towards my readers. Until next Friday~**

**~Amber**


	14. Revival

"My name is Tsubaki," the young woman, whose smile radiated with kindness and cerulean eyes twinkled gently, had told her.

She had awakened to a light breeze skimming across her face as Tsubaki had carried her to her cottage. After reassuring her that she was safe, the woman had made it to her home and carefully set the semi-conscious girl down on the bed. Since she didn't have the strength to hold herself upwards, Tsubaki had treated her wounds extremely carefully, wrapping each softly with bandages and herbs that acted as disinfectants for open cuts. Then, she allowed Maka to take a long, much needed nap.

Hours later, she awoke once more, surrounded by the soft cushions of a freshly made bed. The woman sat at her table, weaving petite and vivid flowers into a lively head adornment. She heard the groan of the injured girl stirring awake in her bed, and smiled gently knowing that she had given her the proper care. "How are you feeling?" She asked, and weakened emerald pupils met sapphire ones. "I hope I didn't wrap the cloth around too tight, but I needed to stop the slight bleeding."

The girl's eyes darted about the room without a reply, and then focused back on her again. "Th-thank you.." she managed meekly, her voice dry and rough. She had a coughing fit for a moment and Tsubaki offered her a cup of water. The girl took her gracious gift and gulped it down. She handed her back an empty cup and gasped for a breath. "Where are we?" she asked.

"It's okay, you're safe here. We're in a wooded area, deep in the woods. I'm the herb gatherer of town. My name is Tsubaki," she said with a soft smile.

"Maka," she greeted her. Maka looked down and whipped the sheets off her body. Her legs were covered in scratches and bruises and bandages. The fabric of her skirt was torn and tattered in multiple places, and her undershirt was not in any better condition. She didn't peek under her shirt, but she could tell it was also covered with more wounds just from the immense pain felt on her chest. Her arms were so covered in bandages that she was afraid to look under them. She winced as she swung her leg over the bed, feeling each cut sear with pain.

"Take it easy," Tsubaki soothed, helping the girl get to her feet by allowing her to lean on her. "You need rest to heal."

"How did I end up here?" she asked.

"You washed up down on the river bank. How did you end up there anyways?"

"I...I fell...off a castle...I let go of a bar..." Maka's eyes shot open. "And...Soul! I heard him calling my name from somewhere, but it was too dark..." She shot up from her spot, startling the young woman.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was fighting with a man, a man named Asura. He was planning things, but I refused to let them happen. So I let go...and I fell into the river..." She remember Asura's last orders to the men. "I need to save them!" She took a sudden step forwards, but crumpled to her knees and cried out in pain.

Tsubaki hoisted her back up and helped her sit down on the bed. "Calm down, Maka!"

"I...I'm a thief. My comrades are in trouble! By now, Soul must've warned them, right?! They would be safe!" she sputtered out in shock.

"Maka!" Tsubaki was forced to raise her voice, and the thief girl calmed herself. "Relax."

"I'm sorry...I have to go quickly!" She said, and tried to stand without wobbling.

"Stop, you can't leave with your injuries!" She held onto her arm gently as Maka clenched her teeth and bit back an agonized yelp. "You won't be able to help your friends in your condition."

The hurt pigtailed blonde girl hesitated, then submitted to her slight pull and plopped down on the bed next to the black-haired woman. "I can't just sit here, though," she said sadly. "I can't, knowing that they could be imprisoned, or worse, killed!"

Tsubaki tried to comfort her with a nudge. "Don't worry, although I can't say anything about them being safe or anything, I know you'll make it for them. For now, you can't do anything but rest. If you were to go out now, you'd be caught by the police easily. That won't help them at all, don't you think?"

"...Yeah..." she agreed sullenly.

"We need to get back your strength first, okay?" She said, and Maka nodded absent-mindedly and fell back onto the bed.

"Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now let me nurse you back to health so you can save your friends."

"How long do you suppose it'll take me to heal?" Maka asked.

"Possibly a week or two," she said thoughtfully.

"Is there anyway to make it go faster?" She said with urgency. "Please, I really need to get to them fast."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll use every herb I can," she promised.

* * *

Soul had been hanging limply against the wall, his hands chained above him against the pavement. He sneered as a passing guard spat at him and smirked. Wes was chained to the wall across from him, looking down hopelessly at the ground while another soldier mocked him. His eyes were still dull as a sword poked at his chest to get a reaction from him, but to no avail. "Nothing but a piece of shit," a guard finished telling his buddies, and they walked on without the satisfaction of getting a hint of emotion from the Master Thief.

They'd been locked up for a few days now, and ever since their defeat in the dens and the loss of their friend, they were more beat down on the inside than they were on the outside. They spent their days, knowing that they were their last, idly sitting around a cell and not knowing what to do. They were finally convinced that Maka was gone, and that there was no way of anyone coming to save them. They had no motivation to escape because they would have no where to return to; the den and the Underground had been ransacked and destroyed. The irony of it.

They were sent to a prison underground, under the castle. Above them was where the execution area was being prepared. They awaited their fate quietly.

"Wes! Wake the hell up!" Soul hissed to his brother after the soldiers had passed. Wes said nothing, still stagnated in his spaced-out mode. "C'mon, Wes! Don't give up now!" He wriggled his chaffed wrists around in the cuffs, as he had been doing for days. "You're the Master Thief, goddammit!"

He looked up slightly, still averting her gaze. "But what title do I have if I can't protect my own kin?" He wondered aloud.

"Cut that shit out, Wes! It's not true!" He struggled to free himself, to even reach in his pocket for a dagger or a little pin. "That's not important! Remember what Kami said? Your legacy depends on how many people you were able to help! We need your help right now!"

"How so? I couldn't even help her."

"None of it was your fault!"

"Of course it is!" Wes finally raised his voice. "I am the Master, therefore I take all responsibilities! If you were to die right now, your blood would be on my hands!"

"No, that's actually not what I meant. Because...It was mine, okay?! I...I didn't tell you that I knew that there was going to be a invasion on the den!" Soul admitted, and the furnaces in Wes's eyes rekindled almost immediately.

"_YOU WHAT_?!" He roared with such a fury it made even Soul cringe a bit. The others, who were jammed into little cells fit for three people, raised their sunken heads at their Master Thief's furious voice. Inside Soul's head, an idea popped up.

"I...um...I was too focused on Maka..." he admitted again, and Wes's face lit up red once more.

"You mean to tell me that you disobeyed orders by sneaking out at night, _then_ you completely disregard other people's well being just for the sake of yours?!"

"That's right. I FORGOT!" Soul shouted back, suddenly bearing a grin. Wes ducked his head with a low growl, and chomped at the collar of cape, ripping the button pin from the black fabric. "Now you're gonna have to break free of those chains and come over here to beat my ass in, right?" He said, almost tauntingly.

"When I get over there, Soul, you're as good as dead..." he muttered with the pin in between his teeth, and spit it out above, and caught it with his hands with precision. His fingers caught it and fiddled with it until he jammed the pointed end into the keyhole of the shackles. There was only the sound of apprehension and small metallic clicks, and then one loud one.

"See? I told you I could motivate you to - OWW!" As soon as Wes ripped his hands from the chains he whipped around and socked his brother in the stomach. Struggling to regain his breath, he fell to the ground gasping for air after his brother cut the chains.

"Next time I'll aim below that belt," he growled and advanced to the jail cells where the others were locked. He sliced apart the lock to one of the cages and swung the door open forcefully. "Time to wake up, people."

Relieved to see their leader, the cell that held Patty, Harvar, Jackie, and Kim burst open with a bunch of sighs and laughter. "I knew you'd come!" Patty said happily.

"Let's free the others and get the hell outta here. We still need to reclaim our den back," Wes said.

As if on cue, a guard strolled by and caught his eye.

"Th-thieves! They've escaped! Call the - " Soul silenced him with the flick of a dagger and rushed over to his brother.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Soul hollered to them, and Wes nodded urgently, taking care of another cell. There were two more cells to go, but then a dozen guards rushed down the hallway to them shouting orders to detain them once more. Their commands grew awfully close as Wes stood frozen, trying to decide whether to abandon his friends or escape and rescue them later. "No more time! Just escape while we can!" Soul tugged at his arm, drawing a knife from his boot. "HURRY!" He barked at the others who were free, and they ran down the opposite way while Wes still refused to move. "What are you doing, Wes?! Let's go!"

The soldiers were so close they could see the gleam of their armor shining in their eyes. Soul snapped his brother awake, and the two started down after the other escapees. "I can't!" Wes skid to a stop and Soul ran ahead. Soul halted as he realized his brother wasn't behind him. "I refuse to abandon them again!" Wes shouted and took down a guard barreling at him with the sweep of his legs.

Even with all the commotion, Soul managed a sigh. "Then I'll help you clean up this mess."

He jumped right in with his brother, slashing, punching, kicking, beating down as many guards as they could.

* * *

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked, worry creasing her delicate white skin. "You're still pretty scratched up! You're not fully healed!"_

Maka clenched her teeth as she walked through the forest, burying the burden of her pain underneath her overwhelming sense of determination.

_"I'll be fine, Tsubaki! It's already been a few days!"_

Her bandages were dirtying from the mud she'd been traveling through after leaving Tsubaki's cottage only a few hours ago. Even though her wounds were still ripe, she refused to let them get in her way. Even though Tsubaki had insisted that she was too injured to travel, much less fight, she had still gone. Even though she knew that there was practically no hope of her friends and Soul being alive, she still marched onwards. And, even though she had a feeling that none of them were actually alive, she still clung onto the small hope that they were.

She prayed for their safety,that she could do at least _something_. The familiar path of the forest sent a shock to her brain, awakening her to a renewed state of consciousness. Her pace sped up and her pain increased, but she ignored it again. She was in a horrible condition, she would admit, but then again, she'd be to stubborn to. And finally, in the distance, she could see the tree with a little hole in it, except that little hole that would usually only fit one person at a time was ripped apart. She was too afraid to look inside. Would she find the bloodied remains of her friends? Would she find no one there? Her stomach lurched as she stumbled down the broken and battered slide. She landed on the mattress below, and was greeted by the sight of neither carnage nor nothingness.

The tables had been flipped over and some were broken. The bar was destroyed, broken beer and liquor bottles shattered and splayed throughout the trampled grounds of the dirt cave floor. She ventured into the treasure room to find that it was completely empty, not to her surprise. Signs of struggle were evident everywhere. Fragments of metal blades could be seen shining in the dim light of the lit candles. A bloody shield was laying about the ground in front of her.

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she came to her mother's room, a sacred place for all of the thieves. She gulped and parted the curtains, and knew that Asura had found it. The painting that had been hung up years ago had not been torn down, but slashed so that the parchment paper draped down from the golden frame. The shelf containing each and every memory of her mother had been completely, utterly destroyed with not one trinket, not one splinter of wood intact. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her mother's legacy stomped upon without a care.

She mopped them up with her hands and left the room and went to one of the guest rooms. She heard a sudden rustle behind on of the sheet and froze. "W-who's there?!" she stammered, and reached for a weapon, only to realize that she didn't have her coat with her. She was defenseless.

A blue-haired head poked out from under the bed. "M-Maka?!" More movement all around her.

Every pair of eyes that stared at her were in shock. Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Harvar, Jackie, and Kim emerged from their hiding places, gaping at her with their weapons drawn. "Is it really you...?" Liz asked distantly, coming close to Maka to observe her up close, to make sure she wasn't some hallucination or apparition.

The injured thief girl's tears of sadness quickly changed to joy at the sight of them. "Liz! I'm so glad to see everyone!" She ran into her arms with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Liz still seemed taken aback, yet managed to squeeze the little girl to her chest. "I think I should be saying the same thing to you! We all thought you were dead!"

Maka let go as everyone swarmed her with multiple things to say. "Soul? He's still at the castle after freeing you? No one was hurt or killed yet? Asura is still holding them in the underground prison?" She asked, obtaining too much information at once.

"Wes managed to free us, but then he wanted to stay behind to rescue the others," Harvar informed her. "Soul also stayed. We haven't heard from them since, and we don't know if they've escaped or not."

"And if they did," Star broke in, "They would've came here. The den is always our rendezvous point whenever something goes wrong."

"Then they're probably still fighting!" Liz said. "We've already been waiting here for hours! They're either recaptured or still hanging on!"

"Does that mean we still have time to save the remaining people there?" Maka asked hopefully. "I think we should go back! We need to rescue them!"

The group nodded. From that first moment, she had forgotten about her pain and her wounds, but now that they had seen her bandages, they realized what kind of damage she sustained during her fight with Asura. "Maka, I think you should stay here," Jackie told her with concern. "You're too injured to fight."

"I think Jackie's right," Kim agreed, and there was a spark of anger behind Maka's eyes.

"I've been told that before," she reinforced them. "But if I had chosen to believe that, do you think I would've traveled all the way here just to rescue you guys?! Mama would've never given up, so neither will I!" They realized simultaneously that there was no stopping her.

"Fine. The same blood that coursed through Kami's veins is in you now, I suppose," Liz said, recognizing the fire behind her voice.

"Let's go get our friends back, shall we?" Maka said with a determined grin.


	15. Of Bittersweet Triumph & New Beginnings

"Sir! Our soldiers are attempting to stop the escaped thieves as we speak!" A guard hollered to Asura, who was sitting contemptuously on his desk. He slammed his fists down on the wooden surface of the desk.

"Then stop them! You incompetent fools!" He roared, unsheathing the sword from its holster across his back.

"Y-Yessir!" He stammered and rushed out of his room, down the stairs and into the courtyard where havoc ran amok.

It was thieves versus guards. They had clashed in the courtyard, where Wes and Soul and the others had seized their own weapons to defend themselves from the onslaught of soldiers barreling towards them with brandished swords and clad armor. They had been fighting for a few hours now and had reached a stalemate, the never-ending source of castle guards tiring out the little group of escapees, steadily wearing them down. "Soul..." George managed as they hid behind a wooden cart filled with fruits. "I don't think we can keep this up for much longer..."

They heard a battle cry and a sword was raised above the cart. The guard guffawed. "The only way you're gonna get outta here is through the gallows! TAKE THIS!"

Soul and him rose and heaved the cart over on its side, knocking their attacker to the ground along with the fruits. "C'mon, I know we can do this! Just hold up for a little longer, just until Wes can get the gate open!" He roared above the noise, and every thief who was fighting nodded.

George had been demolishing their forces ever since the start, his burly muscles were running purely on adrenaline and his own will. The other men charged fearlessly into battle, with nothing to fight with except their weapons and their wits. Wes was ordered by his brother to open the metal gates of the entrance so they would all be able to escape. There was no word from Wes yet, and Soul was at the end of his strength.

He was exhausted from facing soldier after soldier, toppling down one after the other. He was covered in small cuts and bruises, but they were slowing him down. He ducked behind a stone pillar near the side of the enclosed space. Out of breath, he fled the battle and ran up the stairs that led up to the second floor while the others fought blade-on-blade. He needed to rest before he collapsed.

Suddenly, a flash of silver swung at his face, and he narrowly dodged receiving a slash to his neck. Right in front of him was a lanky man with long black hair. His furious scarlet eyes glowered at him and tip of his sword pointed threateningly at his face. "So you're the man who killed Maka," Soul said, rage boiling inside of his injured body.

Asura chuckled. "Correct. And now, I'm here to kill you."

Soul drew a dagger from his pocket, his last weapon he had on him. He smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Maka cried over the roar of thunder emanating from the overhead clouds. Since the tunnels were destroyed, she and the others had no choice but to travel by foot.

"I think I see the road!" Liz shouted. Up above, the heavens were about to burst open with rain. Lightning illuminated their pathway in quick flashes of white.

"Let's hurry!" BlackStar roared, "NO ONE'S GONNA HURT MY FRIENDS!" He trampled down the ground overhead, running past Maka, who grinned at his determination.

"Do ya think they're alright, Maka?" Liz asked, running besides the injured girl.

"They better be," she said. "They're Mama's thieves, so they better not be disobeying her orders!"

* * *

"HAH!" Asura split a block of wood into two pieces with the single sweep of his blade. Soul, who had been lying on that very block just a few seconds ago rolled onto the floor. He kicked Asura's legs and he fell backwards, giving Soul enough time to grab his fallen weapon and flee to the other side of the balcony. "Come back here and face your judgement!" Asura growled, picking himself up and charging at him again.

"As if I'd let you get away with killing one of our own!" Soul grinned. He twirled around tauntingly and easily dodged Asura's jab. He went in for an attack and kicked the man while his back was turned. "I won't forgive you, you heartless bastard!" He lunged, almost plunging the dagger into his back if not for the swift dodge.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The man grew more enraged, and charged faster at Soul. He snatched a broken piece of a thick slab of wood and held it up. Asura swung, and the edge landed right into the wood and was jammed in it. Soul shoved him back with his sword stuck in the slab. "Do you think this fight will bring her back?!"

Soul smirked, his crimson eyes flashing with malevolence. He raised the dagger above his head. "I can't bring her back, but I can make you feel the same pain as she did," he said in a strangely even tone.

Asura laughed mockingly at him. "Trying to instill fear in me?"

"No," he answered, his jaws taut. "I just want you to die." Soul brought down the dagger with a loud grunt, and metal met metal. Soul dug his blade deep into Asura's, and sparks flew from the friction.

Asura's hands shook as he struggled to keep Soul's dagger away from his face. The thief's gaze bored through his own eyes with a look of pure hatred. He reached behind him and sensed a shattered fragment of wood pressing into his back, and his hand closed around it. Asura shook himself free of Soul's glare and pushed him back.

"Lowly rat," he sneered. "You think you could kill me?! I dare you to try."

Soul held his dagger up high to throw it at him, but the man was faster. Asura flung the wood that he had held behind his back, right at the thief's face. It landed right on Soul's forehead, drawing blood that ran down his cut and his face. Soul yelped in pain and was dazed for a moment. As soon as he opened his eyes, Asura was right in front of him and swiped at him with his forearm.

"Augh!" Soul fell backwards, Asura kicked him in the ribcage to make sure he stayed down.

Asura let out an enraged laugh. "Kill me?! I highly doubt you can!" He yelled, repeatedly digging his boot into Soul's stomach. He stomped on him once more, and the thief boy coughed up blood. Asura peered down over the balcony edge and saw that the courtyard was still in the middle of a war. "Let's have our own execution, shall we?" He grinned and hauled Soul across the ground by the back of his collar. Too weak from his injuries to fight back, he limply fought against his grip while Asura dragged him to the staircase that led down back into the courtyard. He let go of the collar of the black cape and kicked him down the stairs, and Soul tumbled down the flight and landed right in the middle of the courtyard floor.

Pain enveloped his body as he landed on the bottom step. Soul cried out, clenching his stomach. He attempted to reach for his weapon that had fallen besides him, but a large black boot stomped on his hand before he could lift it up. Asura was standing right on top of him. "Soul!" He heard George call his name. The strong man was charging towards the fallen thief, trying to protect him. Asura raised his hand and immediately two guards tackled him to the ground and held him down.

Soul was nearly unconscious as he felt a rough tug on his collar once more. Asura was dragging him to the gallows, placed in the center of the courtyard, where a single noose dangled. The others were too occupied with fighting to see what was going on, and Wes had yet to appear. The only person who was struggling to help him was George, but he was also busied. "Soul! Get up!" George roared, but his body was racked with so much pain he couldn't even move.

Asura gave a violent kick to his ribcage again to rouse him. "It's time already. I'll do the same thing to you as I had done with Kami," he crooned in Soul's ear. He forced him to his feet, lifting him under his arms. Soul finally managed some strength to resist him, kicking and pulling against his grip. Asura grabbed his blanch-white hair and shook his head into the rope and twisted his arm behind his back at a painful angle. "Time's up."

He reached for the lever with a maniacal smile and pulled it. Soul closed his eyes and accepted his fate. "STOP!" A distant voice cried, but he already heard the loud thump of the level being brought down, and the rope tightening around his neck.

He thought he would finally get to see her again. After all, she was dead, right? Dead people could be reunited in the afterlife, in his mind. The fighting around him faded into the background and became blurry and mushed, and the sounds of clangs and men's shouts could no longer be heard. The rope held his neck tightly, but it didn't hurt. It was peaceful in the growing darkness clouding his vision and the breath that he couldn't force into his lungs. He almost grinned. But something loud, something that sounded like a girlish scream, told him not to close his eyes. It was faint, but it was there.

The voice stole the darkness from him as it approached. It got louder and louder, and soon he was able to recognize it. "SOUL!"

Something fast flew past his ears, and landed above his head. Suddenly, the world became more real. The cries of men and thieves became louder. He was jarred from his haze as he felt his body land on the solid stone floor below the gallows platform. The noose was still wrapped around his neck, but it was no longer tight. He landed on his back on the ground, looking at the cloudy skies above. Above him hung a severed rope of the noose, cut by a flying dagger. "Soul!" A girl's urgent voice rung out in his head. "Are you alright? Answer me!" She demanded, and finally she came into his view.

"M...Maka?" He croaked as soon as her concerned emerald eyes met his. She leaned down with worry, and he saw her pigtails hanging from the sides of her head.

It can't be her. Maka's dead.

Perhaps he had died as well, and he finally got to see her.

Something forcefully shook his shoulder and woke him up. "Soul! C'mon, Soul! Wake up!" Maka lifted a hand and slapped him across the cheek. "You can't die, you idiot! You still have a promise to keep to me!" She was yelling now, and tears welled in her eyes. Another smack finally brought him back to reality.

"Maka? Are we...dead?" She smacked him again, but this time with relief.

"Of course we're not! I saved you!" She yelled over the commotion still going around them.

"YAH! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU ALL!" the obnoxious voice of BlackStar could be heard over everything, which assured Soul that he was quite alive.

"Soul..." Maka smiled, tears spilling from her eyes. "I thought you were going to die..." She wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I think I should be saying that to _you_!" He said, hugging her back tightly. "I thought you fucking died!"

She giggled. "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

Soul's grin grew wider then ever before. "No, dammit!"

"I'll tell you everything later! Right now we need to get outta here!" Maka shouted and helped him off the ground. Soul stood where he had fallen, still bewildered. Before she could leave to fight, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare die again, or else I swear - "

"You'll what?" Maka perked her eyebrow playfully.

"Or else I'll kill you," he smirked. She laughed, and suddenly fighting for their lives couldn't be more fun as long as they did it together. But before they could part again, Soul grabbed her and held her tightly against his body. The next thing he did, she wasn't able to predict.

He kissed her.

He kissed her, just in case she could never come back, just in case he needed to renew that promise. It was just an average kiss, only lasting two blissful seconds. As soon as their lips parted, Maka looked up at him in bewilderment. "Your promise has been renewed. Don't you dare die on me."

"Yessir," she saluted, and they parted ways into the fray.

Meanwhile, Asura was still frozen on the stage. He had just witness her coming back, flinging the knife at the rope, running through the gate with a group of others. His eyes twitched with annoyance. She was supposed to be dead.

Soul grabbed a fallen soldier's sword and started hacking. Maka fought the guards that had been beating George and helped him up. He looked at her with incredulous eyes. "Maka, you're alive!" He grabbed her into a bear-hug and squeezed her until it became hard to breath.

"I'm glad to see you, too..." she croaked, and he finally let go of her. "Let's help the others and leave!"

"YOUR REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Star screeched, soaring over a soldier's head with a flip.

He landed on top of a group of guards, who stared up at him in amazement, and knocked them down in a row. Weary thieves all around the yard heard his battle cry and took it with great relief. With Star, Liz, Patty, Jackie, and Kim fighting, they now had more confidence despite having been fighting for hours.

Finally, after hours of fighting back, the guards began to retreat out towards the gate. The harder they fought, the more they realized that it was the thieves who were beating them in their own territory. A guard ordered for a withdraw. Badly beaten warriors started to run back into the gate, and the thieves soon followed after them (not to attack, but to escape).

Maka looked up in the midst of her battle and marveled at the sight. Soul was all the way on the other side of the courtyard and paused to see every last one fleeing from the thieves. The man still stood on the platform with his hands quaking with fury. He clenched his teeth at the sight of his men scurrying away through the gate. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Maka watching with confidence. The grip on his sword handle made his knuckles turn white. "It's all your fault..." he growled in a low tone.

Asura took one trembling step forward, vengeance and hatred burning within him. "Wait just a moment there." A smooth-toned voice said from behind him, "If you wanna hurt Maka again, you'll have to get through me." He swiveled his head around in annoyance. The boy gave him a toothy smirk, tilting his fedora down over his white hair.

"You again?" He murmured, subduing his rage just for a moment. "I thought I tried to kill you before."

The albino boy smirked. "Not this time."

Too caught up to notice the swift battle on the platform, Maka and the others were chasing the rest of the guards out of the courtyard. Only few soldiers remained, and they were standing completely still. One of which, was Kidd. He had recognized Maka as she had ran through the gate and threw the dagger that severed the rope to Soul's noose. "Maka!"

Through the chaos, the thief girl turned her head towards the sound of his voice. The look of triumph in her eyes dissipated as soon as she met his disappointed and questioning gaze. He ran to her with his sword safely away in his holster, but he was still in full armor. The other thieves turned their head in alarm at the young guard heading towards their newly-found member, and Liz and Patty stepped in front of her. "If this guy's lookin' for trouble, then-" Liz began with a sneer on her face.

Maka held up her arm to stop her. "Don't worry, he's an old friend."

She parted from the crowd of people, who were still chasing around other soldiers and fighting to meet up with him. "What are you doing, Maka? Letting thieves escape? Hurting the people who are trying to protect you?" He was confused and frustrated.

"Kidd, I can explain. It's all Asura's fault! He knew that my mother was the past Master Thief, and he and Papa never told me," she said. "If Asura's been telling you that I've been the bad guy the whole time, then he's lying! Don't tell me you actually believed him."

"I have no choice but to follow the orders I've been given, Maka," he said, clasping his head with his glove of armor. "I just don't understand...why would you leave this perfect lifestyle - " he motioned to the castle as a whole "- and become a thief? Why must you follow in your mother's footsteps so badly?"

Her brows furrowed. "Because...I have to pursue Mama's dreams. She wanted me to fix things between peasants and royalty. If I stayed a princess, I would've been able to experience what it felt like to be them, Kidd. I can't stay here anymore knowing that my past disgusts me."

"But being here as a princess means that you have the power to change everything!" he reasoned.

"Not when Asura's trying to control me!" she said.

"What are you talking about?!" A thief and soldier ran past them, interrupting their conversation for a moment as they fought.

"The reason why he wanted to keep me locked in this castle is because he wanted to turn me into a puppet! He wanted to manipulate me while he controls all of the orders! I would be just a figurehead for the kingdom!"

"And on what information can you base this conclusion on?" he demanded.

"I heard him talking to someone! He said he needed me for some 'master plan' or something, okay? I got scared, so I joined Soul and Wes!"

Kidd paused for a moment. "Why must Asura use you to gain power? He's already a noble!" He was forced to raise his voice over the loud ping of metal swords banging against each other as the fights continued, despite the number of guards dwindling.

"I don't know," she said. "All I know is that I can't come back here, Kidd. I'm sorry."

"I'll never understand the complexity of this situation," he sighed. "But I am willing to support you, even at the cost of my job." He unsheathed his sword and held it in the air. "My sword shall swing only for you, princess."

She smiled. "Then would you help us get out of here?" He nodded.

In the middle of every battle that took place, a loud cry of pain rung out and echoed throughout the air.

Everyone turned their head to the source of the noise: the gallows stage. Maka froze, her horrified gaze transfixed on a long sword piercing right through a black cape and a flash of a head with white hair falling to the ground. A sword skewered him, right through his lower abdomen. The reddened tip of the sword could be seen protruding from his back, right through the flowing opaque cape. Asura pushed the limp body to the ground with a loud thump, letting the blade slide out of his stomach.

Asura stood over the stabbed figure, holding a bloodied sword that had been plunged. He wore a wide and dark grin of pleasure, as if the sound of pain had satisfied him. Soul fell backwards and off the platform, landing on his back while his arms were sprawled out above him and his fedora covered the top half of his face. Though she couldn't see his eyes, he was gasping for air and coughing up blood. "S...Soul!" She ran from Kidd and to his fallen body. She collapsed to her knees next to him and took the hat off of his face.

"It's nice to see you alive, my dearest Maka..." Wes murmured, managing a weak grin after hacking up a clot of blood.

"W-Wes?! How...how could this happen," she cried...placing a hand where the sword had gone through. The wound was deep; it had cut through his shirt and right through his back. "D-Don't worry! We'll get you help as fast as we can!" She tried to stop the profuse bleeding by putting pressure with her bare hands, but the red liquid just pulsated through her fingertips.

"I guess you could say we played the ol' switching game." Wes mustered a weak chuckle, reaching up to caress her blood-stained hands that were struggling to keep their grip over his wound. "Don't. That's enough."

A teary-eyed Maka gazed at him hopelessly. "Wh...what do you mean...?"

"Maybe...this is my retribution. For not being there for her when she needed me most...I'm such a pathetic partner..." He managed a measly grin.

"No! Don't say that!" Maka cried, tears starting to stream down her face. "Mama always appreciated you! She always used to talk about you in her stories!"

"Wes!" His younger brother called after being in a little skirmish with a single guard. He ran towards him and Maka after seeing what had happened. Soul's scarlet irises widened as soon as he saw the growing pool of blood around his brother's fallen body.

Wes let out a weak chuckle along with a fading grin. He reached up a hand that unsteadily caressed her trembling cheeks. "Hmph...It's just as I've always thought...You're just like her..." Maka took his hands in hers and pressed it against her cheeks, still shaking. Wes turned his softening gaze towards his grieving brother.

He bent down to meet his brother's gaze, the embers that fanned behind them slowly dimming into nothing. "Why..." he asked in a shaky voice. Soul's shoulders shook. "Why did you let this happen to you?! You were the one who always told me to never let my guard down! How...could you?!"

"Relax, Soul..." Wes murmured under his breath, but loud enough to hear. "I finally get to see her again. I can finally...finally apologize for all my failures. I'm sorry, Maka and Soul. I'm sorry, everyone."

"Don't be sorry!" Maka shouted, loud enough to fully capture everyone's attention. "You..." she choked out, trembling. "You don't have a right to be sorry! Mama knows you did your best!"

He tilted his head towards the sky with a small smile. "It's my time anyways. Maka, I want you to decide who will be the next Master Thief. It's all up to you now."

"Please, don't give up yet," she pleaded quietly.

Wes chose to ignore her request. He directed his voice at Soul. "Soul...you lucky bastard...take care of her, alright? That's all..."

Soul gave a solemn nod, hiding the pain in his eyes behind the shade of his bangs.

And with that, Wes's hand weakened on Maka's cheek and fell limply into her hands, his eyes filled with peace and focused towards the grey sky, and his head tilted slightly to the side. Suddenly, a thunderous explosion filled the sky, and it poured down its own sorrow with rain. As if the sky wept for him as well. And all across the courtyard was silence and reverence amongst both soldier and thief alike.

Maka continued to break down as sobs racked her body, and Soul pulled her tight against his chest, bearing the weight with her. The other thieves slowly took off their hats and placed it over their chests respectfully, and bowed their heads. For a moment, only the clash and roar of thunder and lightning and the downpour of rain could be heard. Nothing else. Even the guards had let down their swords. Some took off their helmets and placed them under their arms.

Asura took a few steps forwards off the stage, his footsteps squishing in the muddy ground. "You all..." he murmured in a threatening tone. "What do you think you're doing?! Don't just stand there! Kill them all! KIll THEM!" He waved his hands around like a maniac, but no one followed him. All of his men exchanged unsteady glances at each other. Then, each one of them dropped their swords into the mud, and removed their helmets. Maka was still sobbing into Soul's chest, crying until she could longer tell the difference between her tears and the rain, and Soul was clenching his teeth, eyes still hidden, while he clutched her close to his body.

Kidd watched the pair sit silently in the rain, and bowed his head with reverence. "My family, poor and jobless, lived on the streets," he began, calling everyone else's attention. "If it hadn't been for the thieves, I wouldn't be here right now. They saved us from poverty a long time ago."

"So was my family," another guard stepped out. "The government was taking too much taxes, so we had no choice but to rely on the income that came to our town from the stolen items of the thieves."

All eyes turned to Asura. "Wh...I'll have you all arrested for this! Guards!" He yelled, but no one obeyed his call. Two soldiers came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, leading him away while he spat cusses at them and the thieves. "UNHAND ME! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!"

Soul guided Maka upwards as they stood over Wes's unmoving body. He took the fedora and placed it over his face in respect. Maka bent down and removed an emerald from her pocket. She took Wes's limp hand and placed it in his palm, closing it shut, and placing it back down on his body. "You can finally see Mama now, Wes," she murmured, wiping the last of her tears away while the rain continued to pour down on everything. "Thank you so much."

The courtyard was filled with still silence, with no one knowing what to do. How could they just pick up and leave, with all of the things that had happened? Soul was the first to stand up. "Wes is gone," he announced solemnly to everyone. "...I pronounce that our new Master Thief will be Maka Albarn!" His words echoed emptily throughout the castle. Celebration was not an option. First, they had gotten back a member who was thought to be dead, and now they have lost the most important person in their guild.

"M...me?" Maka sniffled. "I don't think I can do that...not after Wes..."

"It's his final orders," Soul murmured. "We have to follow them."

She nodded solemnly. "Alright. For Wes and Mama." She regained the strength to raise her voice. "I accept the title of Master Thief." Her firm eyes, though they were stained red with puffy cheeks and tears, met everyone else's saddened gaze. "I am the new Master Thief."

* * *

**A/N: AND THUS, this chapter ends out first arc. Yup, I've still got a few more chapters in me and a filler chapter coming up. Sorry for the character death. Wes, you will be missed.**

**And, I also added in some more background information on the side characters in chapter 7, if you wanna bother and check that out. **

**~Amber**


	16. Newcomer

**A/N:Welcome to the beginning of the second arc of the story. **

**To pick up the dank mood from last chapter, how about some light-hearted fluff?**

* * *

The woman sat on top of a large black throne enshrouded with a dim glow. She flicked her wrist in annoyance as a small black widow spider scurried from the back of her hand and into the sleeves of her obsidian dress. The door opened, allowing a yellow light to infiltrate the darkness around her, and she hissed. "Why do you come to me after what you have done?" she scowled, her violet irises flashing with irritation.

The tall man with sleek black hair stooped down to one knee in front of her throne, bowing his head. "I'm apologize, my mistress. I beg for your forgiveness," he pleaded, lowering his head more. "I have failed to obtain the princess."

"Don't give me an apology, Asura," she sneered. "I asked you do to it, and yet you let her slip from your grasp. My babies and I have been waiting for too long." Little patters scurried around the ground, shifting the black tiled floors. The floor was swimming with little spiders, crawling all around the room, covering the ceilings and walls and floors.

"I'm afraid..." he gulped. "I-I'm afraid...that I am no longer in power. She has fled away with her fellow thieves. I am no longer in control of the castle or the soldiers."

Silence encased the room while the lady in black glowered at him. "I think you are way past your due. _You know what this means_, Asura."

He lifted his trembling head to face her. "I...I apologize. Please forgive me, mistress!" he begged.

"No more chances. I'll get the girl myself," she said, removing her hands from the pockets of her deep black dress. "You have served me well." In one her of hands was a gleaming silver dagger with a red tip. The handled landed facing him, and looked up at the woman with desperate eyes. "Farewell, Asura."

With a violently shaking hand, he gripped the leather-lined handle and stared at the shining blade quaking in his unsteady clasp. "I see...I see what must be done..."

She offered him a callous glare as he raised the knife above his head. "I will finish this mission myself. You are no longer needed, and you are now considered a threat."

"My deepest apologies..." he murmured, and with a swift swing he plunged the weapon into the core of his stomach. Pain enveloped his abdomen. A dark red spurted from the wound and seeped through his clothing and onto the black polished floor. He crumpled to the ground, still clenching the hilt in his body. "Lady Arachne..."

* * *

_Two months later..._

"HIIIYAAA!" A loud screechy cry assaulted her ears as a blue-haired boy leaped from one table to the next with a mug of amber liquid swinging around. "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE, YA SEEE?" He gave a droopy smile to the boys sitting at the table, falling backwards into another table.

She sighed. "Is this really what 'normal' is here?" She asked an albino boy who was seated next to her, slowly sipping from a large glass bottle.

"It's fine," he drawled, his cheeks tinted light pink. "We've always been like this when we're not out stealing. As the new Master Thief, this is yer' first tip."

She frowned. "But...even after Wes is gone..."

"Maka, you can't expect us to mourn for the rest of our lives. Besides, Wes wouldn't want us to mope around all day. He'd want us to live," he said, observing the display of loud, rowdy and drunken behavior.

The troops of their town had left a month ago, leaving them to their own devices. Although their plundered goods were not returned, and the Underground still lay in shambles, they were not discouraged in the slightest. A month after Wes's passing, and with Maka's encouragement, they were able to preserve and repair a small portion of the tunnels, even though they were not to the fullest extent that they had used to be in. They had stopped thievery for a while, too, mainly concentrating on restoring the den to its former glory.

Life had returned to normal, although they had decided to stay under the radar for a little while until they were fully accustomed to the new life. Provided by the barman, they were able to keep their alcohol quota (to Maka's dismay) up to its regular statues. Instead of burglary, they found comfort in drowning their problems away in beer and whiskey, partying almost everyday now.

"I know, but this is just ridiculous," Maka huffed. "Not even Papa drank this much when he was depressed. I'm gonna go outside for some air." She rose up off her seat and started towards the entrance, until a drunken hand grabbed hers.

"Where ya goin' Maka?" Liz smiled, droopy-eyed. "Beer's this way."

"Sorry, Liz. I don't drink," she said.

"C'mon, party a bit. Patty'll fix ya up something strong."

"No thanks."

"Oi! Maka!" George waved over to her, spilling the contents of his cup. "Come over 'ere! We got some schtuff for ya to drink!" He slurred. Maka sighed.

"So the title of 'Master Thief' just means I'm the leader of a bunch of drunks?" Soul smirked at her comment. She shook herself free of Liz's weak grasp and crawled out to the entrance. She came over to the secluded part of the forest, where a small circle of cleared land was used as their usual training spot. She climbed up a large rock and sat herself on the smooth top, listening to the peaceful afternoon air.

Maka sighed with content and closed her eyes. She leaned back on one arm and leaned her back up against rough tree bark. She sat in the quiet for a moment, letting her surroundings settle in. It was nice to be back, returned to the rhythm of a normal life. She had been a thief now for almost four months. She let her mind wander for a moment. What of Papa? How did he feel? Would he want the same thing for his daughter as her mother had wanted?

A pang of worry ran through her mind. She should've at least told him where she went, even though he was an ass. He cared about her, too. But she could never forgive him for not telling her of her mother's death. How different her future could've been if that had just happened, if she had known her mother was gone for good. Perhaps she would've given into Soul and Wes's evil plot. Perhaps she would be at that mansion right now, serving that disgusting old man as his little play toy.

Perhaps...

"Um...is it really you?" An high-pitched, timid sounding voice interrupted her thoughts.

She opened her eyes. "...What? Who's there?" Maka leaped down from the rock and into the clearing, but no one was there. She brought out her handy dagger from her boot.

"Are you...are you her...?" It asked again. It sounded like a little boy. But she couldn't see who.

"Who are you?" she demanded again. "Where are you anyways?"

"I...I'm too scared...I don't wanna show my face to you..." the little boy said, his voice emanating from the surrounding bushes, yet out of nowhere. "I'm not too good in front of girls..."

"Where are you?" Maka ran around the clearing, pushing away leaves and bushes, looking behind trees. "Come out and face me already!"

There was a rustle in the trees above her. "Oh...Okay..." There was a thump behind her, as if something had leaped from on of the branches above and landed right in the middle of the patch of grass. Maka swung around, dagger still drawn. In the middle of the small field was a skinny figure with an extremely thin body outline. She cleared the path of branches and leaves from where she was and emerged through to the clearing to get a full look. The person averted his pale-blue eyes away from her and hid them beneath his bright pink hair. He wore a long black dress-looking outfit that covered up to his ankles, and wore black boots to complement them.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," she said, approaching him slowly. he wasn't muscular at all, nor did he look intimidating and strong. He was too skinny, almost in an unhealthy manor, and his body was slightly twisted.

A light pink hue streaked across his face as she addressed him. "M-My name is...Crona. Crona Makenshi. Y-You're Maka A-Albarn, right?" He stammered, struggling to make his eyes meet hers.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" She asked. His name rung an unfamiliar bell.

"My aunt...she told me that she knew your m-mother, and that you'd let me come here..." he said nervously.

"Your aunt? Who is she?" Maka asked, eyes narrowing.

"She told me not to tell y-you who she was...s-she just said that she knew your mom in a personal way...and that you were family friends. S-she said she saw you w-when you were just a baby," he managed, lips quivering. "She said you w-wouldn't know her even if I told you her name..."

"Why are you here, then? And where did you come from?"

"I'm fro-from the next town, and I ran away from my f-foster parents...I'm here...I'm here," he swallowed. "I'm here to become a thief, just like you."

Maka tilted her head curiously at the boy. "How did you know I was here?"

He tugged the ruffles of his outfit down lower. "The b-bartender told me so...and...everyone recognizes you as the princess anyways...So, can I j-join? I have no where else to go..."

She examined him carefully. He looked like he didn't want to steal at all. He certainly wasn't the thieving, harmful, grimy type of boy; he was extremely scrawny and child-like, almost innocent and naive. But then again, so was she. She had a vaguely familiar feeling from his situation; once upon a time, she, too, had no where else to turn to except the person who she used to despise. She sighed, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. He winced at her touch. "Come with me."

* * *

"Is that a girl or a guy?" Patty hissed to her older sister as they gathered to the entrance of the cave, where Maka and a younger pale-looking boy stood behind her. His legs shook violently as he peeked over Maka's shoulder, darting his eyes about the room.

"Who's this?" Soul asked, gazing down at him with his fierce maroon eyes.

"He's a newcomer. His name his Crona, and he wants to join us," Maka said, motioning to the cowering boy behind her. "Everyone, please be nice."

"I-I don't do good in front of crowds..." he stammered. He crossed his legs as he ducked behind Maka, clinging to her shoulder with a trembling hand. "I'm sorry."

"Nice job pickin' a tough guy," George said teasingly, grinning down at him.

"Yeh! How we gonna initiate this one?" Henry, another man, poked fun at him.

"Calm down, everyone. You're scaring Crona," Maka said, moving aside to revealing the timid-looking boy behind her.

He looked out into the crowd, squeezing the edges of his long black dress. "H-Hi there..." he managed, ceasing his constant quivering. "My name is Crona." He finally raised his gaze to face them all. "I want to join you all."

His statement was met with stifled giggles and snickers. Maka raised an eyebrow at them and they stiffened up. "If Crona wants to join us, then he has to prove himself first," a deep rumble came from the crowd. Soul emerged and flung his cape behind him, tilting the black hat on his head.

"H-huh...?" Crona asked, mesmerized by his intimidating appearance.

"You can't just step into our den and think you'll sign up at the front," Soul said in a condescending tone. "You'll have to prove that you're worthy to stand in front of us and our Master Thief."

"Yeah. What's it gonna be?" Liz said. "First steal or something?" She suggested. Crona edged over to Maka and tugged at her arm.

"Maybe we should go out later tonight," Maka chimed in. "We can steal from the same place that I went to - "

"No," Soul said, inserting his voice loudly over the others. "Let's try something different." He smirked, holding out a hand to one of the others who handed him a sword. "Fight me. If you can beat me, then you can stay." He slashed at the air, testing the blade. "Well? Don't just stand there, shaking like a little baby."

Crona's gaze turned darker as Soul aimed the tip at him. "You want me to fight?" He asked, stopping his shaking legs, coming off of Maka's arm. "I accept your challenge."

Soul grinned. "Good. Let's go." He walked towards the pale boy slowly, and the others moved aside to make room.

Maka stepped in between them before they could come at each other. "Hold on, this isn't the traditional way of initiation. Plus, Crona seems like he needs sometime to get ready before he's challenged to a battle," she reasoned.

Crona continued to stare at Soul, unfazed. "It's okay, Maka. I can fight. Just give me a sword," he said, and Maka gave him an uneasy gaze.

She took a sword resting on one of the tables and handed it to him. "Are you sure?" She asked, frowning. He nodded, and the two proceeded towards each other.

"Let's get this over with," Soul sighed. Crona entered the fighting circle, hands trembling on the hilt of the sword. He was doing his best to muster what little strength he had, trying to prove his worth, especially to the girl who had first welcomed him.

His pale blue eyes darkened, brows furrowing with determination. Soul swayed to side tauntingly, waiting for him to to make the first strike with a haunting shark-toothed smirk. As predicted, the pink-haired boy charged, gripping the sword with two hands on top of the other. Soul slinked to the left, casually dodging his attack. He knew Crona was vulnerable in all places, especially with both hands occupied by the sword.

He took his chance. With Crona leaning towards him, Soul shifted his weight on one foot, and used the other to kick him right in his core. Crona grunted with pain and fell onto one knees, clenching his stomach. "Had enough yet?" Soul asked.

The pink-haired boy looked up and happened to catch the horrified eye of the Master Thief. She was staring down at him with a look that almost showed pity for him, like he was a small child at the park whose ice cream was being taken from him by a bigger kid. She wanted to stop the fight, for Soul to stop picking on him already because he knew he was already weaker. But he didn't want to let her down. "N-No," he said firmly. "Not until I beat you." His irises darkened to a new level of blue.

Maka's expression lightened. Soul's grin widened. "Wonderful. I'm bored." This time, he was the one to come at him. Crona backed up and attempted to parry, but his stance was too weak. Soul slashed, he ducked instead.

The crowd shouted rowdily, roaring Soul on with raised voices and fists. Crona ran to the opposite side of the circle, avoiding getting sliced by Soul's blade. The albino thief boy wore a smirk; he was amused at the newcomer. He chased after his pink-haired prey like a hungry white wolf, running around the circle, slashing blows that he managed to narrowly dodge.

"Running ain't gonna help you!" Soul growled, managing to slice a small black frill from the bottom of his dress.

Crona cursed himself for being so fragile at the moment. He was fleeing out of fear, all while Maka watched helplessly. "I w-won't...run anymore!" He flung back his sword and he felt it clash with something, to his surprise. Soul stagnated as their blades met.

He smirked and took a step back, parting away from his parry. The crowd went silent. Maka feverishly chewed away at her nails. "You've just ordered yourself a death wish," Soul uttered, blood-red eyes sparking with fury. His sword detached from Crona's, and Soul retaliated with much more force this time. He was serious now. Crona grunted, feeling his feet skid across the ground as Soul shoved him back.

"Soul, calm down!" Maka tried yelling over the crowd, but her words mushed in with the other shouts. Soul came at him again, and again, slashing at his defense as Crona kept edging backwards. He thrusted, and the young boy leaped to the side and dodged. "Soul, I said stop!" Once again, she tried to stop the albino boy's anger, but her words failed to reach him. Soul swiped and swiped, until he was pushed up against the stone cold wall of the cave. Crona panicked, seeing that he nowhere else to go.

Soul smirked, rearing up the blade. "I SAID STOP!" Maka came crashing through the crowd, sword drawn, and stepped defensively in from of the newcomer. Soul stopped for a second of bewilderment. Slowly, he lowered his sword. She glared at him, and his gaze slid into guilt. She turned to Crona, who was shivering. "Are you okay?"

He stopped his trembling for a moment, enough to form a cohesive sentence. "I-I'm fine..." he muttered, shriveling up against Maka's nap.

"Let's get you to relax, okay?"

Soul looked around, finding the crowd a more interesting spectacle than Maka giving her attention to Crona. "Thank you, Maka." He side-glanced at the boy and found he was blushing as Maka gave him an affectionate pat on the head. His rage soared.

"Soul." Her single, harshly said word echoed against the cave walls and against his ears. She turned and shot him an infuriated glare. After a moment where their gazes had said everything that needed to be spoken, Maka grabbed Crona's hand and led him away from the crowd. Soul sighed. "C'mon, Crona." Had he taken it too far? Idiot.

"I was only playin' with him," he announced casually as the crowd dispersed back into their usual, drunken spots.

* * *

As predicted, when she and him had returned back into the den with a calmer Crona and subsided Maka, he was once against met by her glare, now slightly softened. It was later in the night, and most of the thieves had collapsed into drunken stupors and had somehow staggered off to their beds. Soul sat at a lonely table, even with all the lights out, with his feet propped up on the bench. Quietly, Maka coaxed Crona into a room and urged him to get a good night's sleep. She returned back to Soul as soon as she was done, still visibly upset at him. "I was only playin'," he shrugged, removing the hat from his head and letting bleach-white hair spike up from his skull.

"No, you were trying to kill him," she said, eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Well, it was a test that he certainly failed. Don't tell me you're gonna let him in here," he drawled.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, Soul? Wes gave me a chance to prove my worth, so why not him?" She demanded, temper flaring.

"Because a little wimp like him doesn't deserve to be here," he said indignantly. "Besides, I just don't like him."

"What's your problem, Soul?! Crona won't hurt a thing!"

"I think that's the problem, being a thief and all."

"Why can't you just accept him? He has no where else to go, and we're his only option!" She retorted. "What's so bad about him?"

"He's...too weak," he said simply, and Maka sensed that it wasn't the only reason why. "He won't fit in."

"And? That can't possibly be a legitimate reason why you don't want him here."

"Whaddya mean?" he asked. "I'm only doing what's best for my thieves."

"No, there's much more of a reason why you don't like him." Her green eyes shot daggers, and he wouldn't help but wince at her glare.

Truth be told, there was a thing that he didn't like about their new member. The way he blushed around Maka. The way he clung to her arms and followed her around like a lost puppy. The way she refused to see through his innocence. How she was paying more attention to him rather than himself. It made his blood boil. "He likes you, Maka," he finished plainly.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked, perking an eyebrow at him.

His response came in a doubtful murmur, a reply that failed to reach her ears. She tilted her head at him, slightly confused. He finally mustered the courage to speak louder. "Because you're mine."

"Excuse me?" He watched as her arms crossed over he chest tightly.

He abruptly stood up, the edges of his black cape cascading down his back. "You're mine, and only mine."

"Soul, don't you dare bring that up again!" She retorted as he stepped towards her slowly.

"C'mon, Maka, you know it's true." As he approached, she edged backwards. "I stole you first. You're mine and no one else's."

"Oh, so you won't let him join because you're _jealous_!" She replied angrily. "That's just pathetic, Soul."

"I don't like sharing, Maka. That's not what a thief does. We either give or take away," he uttered in husky, low tone, the rubber tips of his boots unconsciously nudging hers. "Especially when it comes to more precious things." By the time he finished his sentence, he stood directly in front of her, staring down with those intimate maroon pupils.

She instinctively took a step backwards. "_I'm not yours_," was her reply, firm and steady. "I'm not some object! Is that all you see me as?!" I'm your Master Thief now!"

Now _she_ was the one who had _him_ trapped. Soul withdrew, taking a single step backwards. "No, I don't."

"Then obey your Master and leave Crona alone," she ordered, directing her gaze right at him. "He has as much of a right to be here as you or me."

His seriousness turned into a sneer on his face. "Yes, ma'am," he said snidely, making his way back to his bedroom. He carefully creaked the door to his small room shut, sliding his eyelids so he could ignore the annoying presences of the candle light. He leaned his back against the door miserably. "You really don't get it, do you?" He muttered himself bitterly. "Master Thief my ass."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for updating late. Last Friday I had a Sweet Sixteen to go to and today I had a Model United Nations Conference. So yah, here's a long chapter to make up for that. **

**Furthermore, I would like to announce that there is a new poll on my profile to vote for my next story, which will probably come out when this or Melt is finished. **

**VOOOOTTTTEEE!**

**And also:**

**GENDER DISCLAIMER: I know there's a very current debate on whether Crona's a boy or a girl, but just for this story's sake, I've made him a DUDE. As a human being, I believe that my fellow human beings have the right to choose whatever they want to be - gay, lesbian, trans, bi, straight, square, purple, potato, etc. - and I will accept it. So, I kindly ask for you readers not to skewer me or flame me over what gender Crona is, as I am very sensitive to 3rd degree burns or getting impaled with sharp objects. **

**Thank you.**

**NOW GO VOTE!**

**~Amber**


	17. Deja Vu

Maka and Crona walked into the small clearing in the woods, where they had first met. But now, they were here for a different reason. "Are you ready, Crona?" She asked, giving a gentle smile.

"Uh-huh," Crona nodded, a blush powdering the top of his cheekbones.

Maka pulled out a wooden sword from her holster as soon as they stood opposite of each other. "Here, take your sword out. I'll teach you the basics of sword fighting."

He unsheathed a small mahogany-colored sword like Maka's. "I'm ready."

"Alright, the first thing you have to do is concentrate on how your gripping is. See?" She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his, which gripped the handle. Gently, she guided his fingers into their proper places. The red splotches on his cheeks intensified. Soul snickered, sitting on top of the large flat-surfaced rock. Maka shot him a glare, and then turned a kind gaze back to the pink-haired boy. "And that's how you do it. This way the sword can be handled when you thrust it." She took her own sword from under her arm and demonstrated a proper thrust. "Got it?" He nodded timidly.

After watching them practice holding and jabbing for a few moments, Soul grew annoyed. He had invited himself to join Maka and Crona when she offered to train him. He convinced her that he had many skills to offer the new recruit, when his real and obvious intentions were to make sure that the newcomer tried to make claims on _his_ treasure. "Now, try to hit me. Don't be afraid!" she giggled, and his stomach lurched. That was supposed to his _his_ giggle. He snickered once more, just for the sake of catching her irritated glance. "Soul, are you gonna help or not?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "You were the one who claimed that you knew everything that had to do with swordplay, so why don't you start teaching him?"

"Nah, you seem to be doin' good," he snorted.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath. "Anyways, let's continue." She took a step back and held her sword upwards. "Next thing you need to pay attention to is your stance. You need to be firm and steady so you're not easily knocked down and you're able to withstand a hit." She placed her feet apart from each other, and Crona mirrored her actions. "Good! Now, you're ready to attack..."

She continued to instruct him and teach him until he was able to muster up more courage. She knew that Crona was like a small child; she needed to treat him with care and kindness. Truthfully, she didn't even know why Soul was acting like such an ass. She was just doing her job as the Master, like Mama would've done. After training for a little more, Soul leaped off the rock and landed on the grassy ground. "I think I'm done here. I'm going," he said abruptly, whipping his cape behind him and striding off towards the den. "See you later. Have fun."

"I really don't know what his problem is," she sighed as he watched him go off.

Crona gazed nervously in the direction which Soul had went. "Do...do you like him?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"D-Do you like Soul?" he asked again, shoulders squirming, gaze averted to the floor.

"Well...of course I do. But he's been acting weird lately," she said, visibly upset at the thought. "I don't know what his problem is."

"Does he like me?"

"I'm not sure, Crona. Sometimes he just like to be intimidating like that."

"Do _you_ l-like me?" he managed. His shoulders trembled uncontrollably now.

Maka smiled. "What's not to like?"

Crona mustered a slight smile, and then went back to gripping his sword tightly. "O-oh..."

"You okay? Do you want to stop and rest?" she asked with concern.

"No, it's f-fine. We can continue t-to train."

"Okay. If it's too much for you, then just tell me."

"Sure!" He said cheerfully.

"Ready?" she reared back and prepared for another fake fight. He nodded confidently. "Here I come!"

After training for what felt like hours, until fatigue took control of their bodies, Maka and Crona flopped backwards and onto the soft mossy ground, laughing. The canopy of trees allowed for sunlight to speckle the green, casting slits of light all over the small encirclement. Crona leaned up and set his sword down. "Thank you for this, Maka," he said quietly, hugging his knees.

"It's okay, I thought it was fun teaching you," she grinned.

"I...I'm a bit tired now. Do you want to go back?" He asked.

"Nah," she dismissed. "I'll stay out here for a little while. When you get back, just don't make sure you drink anything that Liz offers you, no matter how much she forces it on you, okay?"

"Okay." He waved a small goodbye and exited through the bushes.

Maka sighed contentedly, feeling the cool grass in between her fingers. She liked the quiet; it stole her consciousness and whisked her stressed mind into a newer, peaceful world. It allowed her to think. She found her eyes sliding shut, letting her mind drift. Deciding to stay there for a while was the best thing she could do, besides going back to the den and listening to the drunken laughter and cries from her thieves.

Maka sat in peace, back against the cooled forest floor. She felt the stifled sunlight dance above her eyelids, casting orange-yellow shadows against her eyelids. Once again, she let her mind ponder on other things like worries and concerns. She lingered and entertained those ideas, until a footstep disturbed her thoughts and caused her to open her eyes. "Crona, is that you?" She rose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It seemed that the noise came out of nowhere. She looked around the clearing for a sign of the timid pink-haired boy. "Crona?" She rose up, taking her fake sword with her. She cursed the fact that she didn't bring her real one. "Soul?" No one seemed answer, so she grew worried.

"Finally, we found you," growled a low voice, an unfamiliar and threatening sound coming from one of the bushes behind her. She jerked around and saw a brown boot step out from the bushes, followed by a tall man with three spikes jutting out from the top of his hair, poking out in different directions. He was slightly unshaven, stubbles of brown hair growing along his chin and the bottom of his cheeks. He had droopy rusted-blue eyes that eyed her cockily as he lumbered out into the field. Maka could tell that he didn't have a good intention.

"Yes. I believe this is the princess," said another voice, emanating from elsewhere. A tiny man dressed in a black suit and a tall black top hat that crowned his grey head slinked out from the bushes. His nose was extremely long and pointed, longer than any natural nose should be. He had an ancient-looking face riddled with wrinkles, and a face that was stern and looked like it didn't take any crap from anyone. He was no taller than the other man's legs, top hat included. "The mistress will be proud of us."

"Who are you?!" Maka demanded as they closed in on her slowly.

"Sorry, princess. Where are my manners?" The tall man with chestnut hair chuckled. "The name's Giriko. Nice to meetcha."

"My name is Mosquito, and in the short time that we'll get to know each other, it's a pleasure to meet you," the older stout man said, tipping his hat at her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, holding the wooden sword up, poised to strike just in case.

"We were sent here to do a job. You see, we're bounty hunters," Giriko shrugged. "We were hired to obtain you and transfer you somewhere else."

"What are you talking about? Who hired you?" she asked, wary eyeing Mosquito, who was rotating the tip of his pointed nose.

"Our client was very specific. Bring you back alive, get cash for it." A wide smirked pulled apart his lips as he lifted one leg. Razor-sharp blades, like that of a chainsaw, appeared on his jeans and started from his kneecap all the way to the tip of his boot and to the back of his calf. He chuckled and swung his leg down. It created a shockwave of wind that flew by the side of Maka's head and severed her wood into two useless pieces. Startled, she stared in bewilderment at her broken sword, wondering how he had done it without even touching it. He swiftly lifted his leg once more and another his of wind rushed past her head. She side-dodged it, snipping off the end of one of her pigtails in the process.

"Wh...what are you?" she stammered, backing away from the man. "Magic users?"

"Giriko, you mustn't be so hasty with weapons," the old man said calmly, gently prodding the tip of his pointy and sharp nose. "We won't get the hefty payment if she dies." He pointed and aimed his nose at her. Suddenly, it sprouted from his face and grew quickly towards her. She jumped backwards and avoided getting pierced by it. Then, it withdrew back to his face and returned to its original size.

Giriko snorted. "Shut up, old man. I'll do whatever I wanna do. Now then," he reached out and lashed towards her. A hand snatched her wrist, pulling her forcefully towards him. A small razor blade spouted from the back of his hand as he pressed it against her neck. "Allow me to _escort_ you back to the place you are needed in."

Maka dared not moved under his heavy breath as he held her up tightly against his chest, with a cold hard blade pushing against her throat. She couldn't scream, even though she was only a few feet from her comrades. She couldn't fight without a weapon. She was up against dangerous men who had dangerous weapons and could kill her...

_"We won't get the hefty payment if she dies."_

No, she realized. They couldn't kill her.

She reached up to the arm that held her and clamped it tightly, squeezing his forearm. The man hissed in pain. Instead of pushing his arm away, she pressed it harder against her own neck. "Wh-What the fuck are you doing?!" Giriko was astounded by her actions. It was if she _wanted_ to kill herself. But that was exactly why she was doing it.

"Giriko! We need her alive! STOP IT!" Mosquito demanded, hoping up on his arm to hold it back.

"Me...dying would me a bad thing, wouldn't it?" she managed, the blade shakily progressing its way towards her throat as Giriko and Mosquito fought to pull her hands away.

"STOP HER! WITHDRAW THE DAMN BLADE!" Mosquito roared angrily. "STOP IT!"

"I'm not! The damn brat's - " Maka pulled herself free during their confusion and whipped around with the two men still holding onto each other. They stumbled and fell backwards. Maka took her chance to flee into the bushes, using the forest as her shelter. "YOU LET HER GET AWAY, YOU FUCKING OLD MAN!" Giriko shouted sourly at the man.

"It's not my fault! YOU were the one had to go all axe-crazy on her!" the old man retorted, his words fading into the distance as Maka sprinted farther away. She didn't look back. "Police STINGER!" She heard a battle cry from afar, and something long and pointy whizzed past the side of her face, nearly skimming it. It was Mosquito's nose, extended like a proboscis into the woods, even though she was far enough from them. "I can sense her blood! This way!"

Desperation grew within her, forcing her legs to move faster. Terrified, she snaked through the woods and found the familiar path homeward.

She only felt safe as she tumbled head-first down their little rabbit hole, landing forcefully on the tattered mattress below.

Liz was the first to notice her. They all had been standing at their usual tables, drinking their usual drinks. The brunette ran over to the stunned girl, and Maka managed to stammer up everything that had just happened. Her concerned face drew a crowd around her. "Bounty hunters after you? Sounds like deja vu again."

"I'm serious, Liz. And they weren't normal ones. I think they had magic, too," Maka huffed, out of breath.

"Magic?" BlackStar sounded like he was about to laugh. "Magic don't exist! Man, what've you been drinking?" Patty slapped him upside the head and he shut up.

"I'm not joking! They weren't human, whatever they were!" the Master insisted.

"I've never heard of magic before, and I thought it could only be used for power enchantresses," Kim said.

"They said I was needed somewhere else, and that a client hired them to get me alive..." she muttered. It seemed that Asura, even after his death, was still not entirely dead yet.

She collapsed on her knees, eyes staring blankly down at the ground. "Hey, you okay?" A shadow bent down and his knees came into sight. She looked up. It was Soul. He leaned in, examining her for injuries. He reached up to gently caress the bottom of her chin and lifted it. "They tried to kill you?" He asked evenly, observing a reddened mark from where she was pushing the blade in against herself in her own desperation of escaping.

Maka reached up and stroked her small wound on the middle of her neck, feeling a small hint of pain where the blade made contact. "I'm okay now."

He wasn't convinced. "When I find them, I'll make sure they die," he said coolly, swooshing his cape behind him and offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Deal?" He offered a smirk, because _no one_ could hurt his precious jewel without facing the tip of his shining sword afterwards.

She sighed. "Deal. Just don't get hurt, okay? Everyone should be careful right now. If Asura is still out there, who knows what he'll do?"

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

The spider woman glared down at them in displeasure. "Why must everything I try fail? It was an extremely simple task!" Her voice rose, making the two men cringe.

"We apologize, milady," said a tall man with brown spiky hair. "That princess fooled us."

"She is a 15-year-old girl!" she cried angrily. "My patience wears thin. Mosquito, fetch me a drink."

"Mistress, may I remind you that we are not servants, we are bounty hunters - " the old man began, until she cut his words off with the dismissive wave of her hand.

"I find it that you are in no position to talk, Mosquito. From now own, I shall resort to the secondary plan. Leave. After he graced her with a cup of wine,the two left the room without receiving their payment. Arachne hissed, feeling the bitter taste of wine slither down her throat. "My turn."

* * *

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder to vote! This story'll end in a few chapters or so, and my one-year anniversary is coming up, so I guess I'm releasing the story then. **

**Time's running out, so vote!**

**~Amber**


	18. Kidnapped

"But why?" she whined, waving her arms up and down with the likeness of a small child. "Why won't you let me leave?"

The albino boy stood in her way to the entrance with arms extended in her way. "Nope."

Her cheeks puffed out red indignantly. "As your Master Thief I _command you_ - "

A warm hand slapped itself over her mouth. "Not while those maniac bounty hunters are still out there," Soul said.

She slapped his hand away angrily. "I said I'll be fine as long as I take Crona with me!" she growled. "Besides, Liz and Patty said there hasn't been any word on them yet. Maybe they've gone away."

Soul shook his head. "Still nope."

"But Soul - !" He grabbed her shoulder, giving her a small shake.

"We can't afford to lose another Master Thief," he said evenly, the maroon hue of his eyes darkening a shade. "That's why we have to protect you at all costs."

She averted her eyes downward to the floor. "But...I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you!" she said. "That was Mama's job, right?"

"True," interrupted Liz. "But she also acknowledged her weaknesses." Maka huffed, unimpressed. "And that she didn't have to deal with everything alone."' The green-eyed girl's temper died down.

"Fine, I'll stay. But how long'll this last anyways?" she asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Until we're sure that they're gone," Soul said. "And until then you're not allowed to leave this den, am I clear?"

"I can't be put under house arrest by my own thieves!" she insisted again, temper bubbling back up.

Soul started towards the door, cape cascading behind him. "You don't have to worry, we'll take care of everything here. I'll take care of Crona, too." The red-eyed boy acknowledged Crona, who stood timidly next to Maka. "It's time for his training anyways. I'll take him out for a while."

Still visibly upset, she watched as they crawled up the hole and left her with a bunch of drunken bastards. A muscular arms slung itself over her shoulders. "Ey, Maka. Come and drink with us!" A pink-checked and slobbering BlackStar drags her over to his table, where a chugging contest was currently taking place. She resisted his pull but it was hopeless to escape his grip. But before Soul and Crona were completely out of sight, she turned back to give them one last glance .

"Be safe, please."

* * *

Crona kept a steady trot behind the boy, who had refused to talk to him ever since they left the den. There was bitter silence between them, only muted when both were around Maka, who was still ignorant to the situation. Crona followed quietly behind Soul, who stomped over bushes while giving annoyed grunts once in a while. The pink-haired boy decided to speak up first. "You like her, don't you?" he asked, only a murmur at first.

The albino swung around, giving an irritated glare. "What?"

"You like Maka, and that's why you don't like me," Crona concluded, squirming with the frills of his black dress.

"Yeah, when'd you figure that out?" he snorted sarcastically.

"You're always giving me glares when I'm around her, and..." he bent under the pressure of his eyes. "I like Maka, too."

Soul snickered. "No shit, sherlock. Listen, you don't understand me and Maka at all. We've known each other longer. Our circumstances are different. You can't just jump in a think you can take her," he said squarely. "Thieves don't share." He swung back around.

" B-But you can't have her all to yourself! She...She likes us both!"

"Whaddya mean? Maka doesn't care about that crap."

"She...She said so herself. She likes us both," he said, voice rising. "She's not _all_ yours!"

Soul froze. "We'll see about that," he said coldly, swiveling his head slightly, giving him a hardened side-glare. "She'll choose me."

"How do you know?" Crona asked, challengingly.

"'Cause," he said casually, absent-mindedly flicking a dagger from a pocket on his wrist. "She loves me." Crona trembled at his words. A beat of silence passed by.

The summer air became frigid around them. Soul held his pale gaze, flicking the dagger back into his pocket. Crona struggled to find words, lips shaking, small whimpers escaping his mouth. "I..." he murmured. "Don't believe you."

Soul chuckled plainly at him. "You'll see."

* * *

Maka threw her head back in frustration as a group of men, her _own_ men, surrounded her with bottles and mugs and barrels of alcohol, singing drunken slurs and mangling their sentences noisily. And she was stuck in the middle of it. Liz and Patty had left to do their daily check of the town to gather news. Meanwhile, she was stranded in the middle of the cave with a bunch of thieves who were and have been drunk beyond the point of return. She wore a look of a mixture of boredom and disappointment. "OH~" BlackStar sang after swigging down another cup. "I AM THE GOD! NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY - " Kim smacked him on the back and he tumbled off the tabletop and onto his head on the ground with a loud _thud_, with the rest of his body following it. The whole room came alive with uproarious laughter.

"Enough already! We can't keep up our reputation if we keep drinking ourselves away like this!" Maka stood up abruptly, cutting their fun short. There was a moment of quietness as all their heads turned towards her with a dreary look. "C'mon guys, we're supposed to be the famous guild of thieves. Now look at what we've been reduced to," she said, and a wave of guilt seemingly washed over the whole crowd. "I know the kingdom's seemingly forgot about us for a moment, but we still need to do our job. Ever since the fall of Asura, the corruption hasn't gotten any better. We need to hold up our niche and help these people."

"But Makaaa...what're we gonna do?" asked Jackie, sitting in a corner. "It's not like we can leave our hideout unguarded, and you can't even leave the den."

Maka thought for a moment. "How about I assign missions every night? We'll continue on with our casual duties. Fall in line," she ordered, and the mass scrambled and fumbled around to form a straight line of people spanning to the ends of the den. "I'll put you all in a group. Each one will alternate every night, doing things for certain townsfolk, and so on. Understand?"

BlackStar slumped over, scowling. "Whaddif we fail?"

"You're not gonna fail. Now get sobered up by tonight to lead the first steal in months. And if you do, then I'll simply send a message to the bartender telling him not to give us any of his alcohol." A copious amount of dreadful gasps swept across the thieves, and they scrambled around the room again, cleaning tables soiled with beer, pushing barrels of wine back into their closets, pouring out excess alcohol from mugs to save for later. No one dared to take a single sip anymore. Not before their massive withdrawal, of course.

"Maka!" Liz slid down the hole with an urgent look.

"We got a report," Patty finished, following her sister.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Giriko and Mosquito. The ones with magic powers and are after you?" she asked.

Maka nodded. "What about them?"

"We saw 'em searching around the outskirts of town, right at the forest's edge," Liz said.

"Still looking for me, of course?"

"Yup. They're just roaming around in the forest. We didn't wanna confront them 'cause we didn't know what they can do," Liz finished. "They've been out there for a few hours, and the townspeople haven't been alerted to them yet."

"Wait, they're in the forest right now?!" She asked, a sudden chill shooting down her spine.

"Yeah, why?"

Ignoring Soul's request, she bolted towards the hole without so much as a second glance at Liz. "Maka! Where're you goin'?!"

Soul and Crona were lingering around the woods, doing their training. It would be all her fault if they were to get attacked, or even killed. The thought raced through her mind like a bullet. "Maka! You're not allowed to leave the den! Come back here!" She could hear Liz and Patty's boots stomping after her. She grit her teeth.

"Soul and Crona might be in trouble! Let's go!" she said, rushing up the hole, digging her fingers into the mud and dirt to pull herself up the vertical angle.

* * *

Two boys stood in the middle of the enclosure, hidden by the forest trees. "Shh! Stay low," the white-haired boy hissed to the younger-looking pink-haired boy, pushing him lower to the dirt floor.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, slightly frightened.

"Look. Over there," he whispered, pointing into the edge of the clearing.

Two other men, one extremely short on with a black suit and one that was tall with casual jeans and grey vest with spiky brown hair, lumbered into the field. "Eh, Mosquito," the tall one said. "Arachne wants us to resort to plan B for some fucking reason. Like we're not good enough for her!" he spat.

"Calm, Giriko. I think her plan is best for now. We can't even locate her. The townspeople don't know about her whereabouts, so we have no choice but the resort to this," Mosquito sighed, removing his top hat to brush off the tip.

"I hate waiting," Giriko sneered. "Let's just wreck the place until she comes out."

Mosquito scowled, wrinkles deepening. The two continued to banter back and forth. Soul heard the leaves next to him rustle, and he knew Crona was squirming beside him. "Maka was...hurt by them..." he murmured, eyes paling even more so than usual. Soul grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Don't go making stupid moves," he whispered. "We don't even know what we're up against here. Maka said they're dangerous people." Crona held his serious gaze for a moment, and then loosened his shoulders. He felt around his pocket for his knife just in case.

" - should keep looking," Giriko said, interrupting their whispers. "We ain't gonna get nowhere. Why would she be in the same place as yesterday?"

Mosquito shook his head. "Your impatience infuriates me. _She_ is no longer our target. Although...that little bitch and her friends must be somewhere."

Giriko guffawed. "When I find 'em I'll slice them to rubbish. They ain't important anyways."

Crona felt his fist clench.

"Like little insignificant insects," the small man said, sneering.

"Don't be callin' yourself out, old man," Giriko taunted. Mosquito scowled, adjusting the point of his stinger nose. "As soon as we're done surveying this area, why don't we help ourselves to the town? S'not like there are any soldiers there anyways."

"I do not approve of your stupidity, but I will allow it. Or..." Mosquito's brows furrowed. "We can weed her out. If she if indeed in the town, then perhaps if we wreak havoc then we'd have to draw her out." A malicious smile curled across his face. "Burn it to the ground. Capture her while she escapes."

Giriko smirked, eyes darkening. "Not a bad idea, old man."

This time, it was Soul whose anger was rising. "We sack the town for everything it owns, and capture the runaway princess at the same time. We win either way. Arachne would be proud of us," Mosquito chuckled, stroking his withered chin.

"We can't..." Crona wrapped his fingers around the dagger. "We can't let them do that! This town is special to Maka!" He charged from the hiding spot, right towards them.

"H-Hey!" Soul tried to grab him, but he was too fast. _Idiot! He just gave us away!_ He bit his lip. Soul sprinted after the boy.

Giriko perked his eyebrow at the small boy, and then a devious smile tugged open his mouth. "Well, well. It seems that the target came to us," he growled.

Mosquito clicked his tongue in annoyance as Crona attempted to plunge the dagger into him. He swung around and his nose extended, parrying the knife and catching the pink-haired boy off guard. "So he has." Soul skid to a stop behind Crona, who was holding the knife against Mosquito's stinger.

He whipped his nose back, giving Crona time to jump back before he smashed it into the ground, demolishing the grass below. He withdrew his nose and it returned to normal size on his face. Giriko drew out the blades on his legs. "I won't let you...I won't let you hurt the town!" Crona managed. "It means something to Maka, s-so it means something to me!"

Soul scowled. The stupid rookie and ruined his plan to ambush them. He wanted as much revenge as Crona wanted, but he wanted to get it in his own way. Soul was forced to draw his sword. "So what do we have here, a pair of bugs waiting to get smushed," Giriko mused.

"Be patient, Giriko. We only need one of them," Mosquito warned.

"What are you talkin' about, old man?" Soul asked, eyeing him warily with droopy ruby eyes,

Giriko suddenly squatted and the chainsaw blades around his legs started to rev like a saw, and he was propelled towards Soul. "Let me show you!" He leaped up and Soul blocked, and he round-house kicked his blade away. The force of his kick was so strong that it blew Soul back. Crona was so preoccupied with Soul that he didn't hear the strong buzz overhead. Mosquito's body turned into a giant propellor that allowed him to soar in the air while his stinger aimed for him.

"POLICE STINGER!" he roared, flying towards him. Crona whimpered and ducked with his hands shielding his head, and the old man missed the top of his head by only inches. He rounded in the air, coming back for a second attack. Meanwhile, Soul gathered his composure and his sword against the bounty hunter. Two battles raged in the clearing. Soul tilted his head back, avoiding a head slash from Giriko's foot. He twisted his body back so that Giriko couldn't hit him, parrying with his sword whenever he could.

Crona brandished his sword at the flying Mosquito, trying to hit him. But the man was in the air, swooping down to try to get a hit while Crona ducked to avoid it, jumping back up to slash at him without success. Soul was pressed against the forest edge, using the trees to weave in and out while Giriko came at him with whirring blades from his legs. He cut the foliage to pieces while they fought. "Stay still, dammit!" Giriko snarled. Soul kept his calm demeanor as he tilted, dodged, side-stepped, and jumped back. The chainsaw man was persistent, trying again and again to hit the boy. Finally, when the chance was present and Giriko was drawing back to attack again, Soul kicked him in the face, leaving a large red streak against his cheek. Giriko spat out blood and rubbed his face with a sick grin. He bellowed with rage as his blades revved faster, and he came at Soul with more fury.

Crona, however, was not faring as well as he'd like. Mosquito angrily flew at him, his stinger managing to graze the edge of his blades. The boy was growing tired already. Mosquito picked up the speed of his flying, whirring around like an annoying gnat, the frequency of his attacks growing. _All I need is one hit, just a nick. It'd be enough for my venom to work_, he thought with an evil grin. This time, he swept the ground. Crona was taken off guard as he flew, barely hovering over the grass. He slashed at him, and it was enough to hit its stinger and knock him back in the air again.

Mosquito had grown extremely impatient at this moment. He darted back and forth in the air and a dizzying speed, and the charged. Crona swung. But his blade missed. He let out a cry of agony as the stringer grazed his side, drawing out blood. The injury was not fatal, not big, but the venom weakened his legs.

"What's...happening?" he muttered as his vision blurred, and he fell to his knees. The bottom half of his body became numb. Soul was in the middle of his dodging when he collapsed.

"Hey!" He shouted at the boy, but he wouldn't stir. Giriko roared with laughter as he was distracted, and drove the tip of his foot into Soul's stomach. He could feel a sharp blade slash right through his cape and shirt, right into his torso.

Soul was caught off guard and he flew across the field and crashed into the bark of a tree. The air was forced out of his lungs as he landed facedown. Was he bleeding? He couldn't tell. He was hacking for air, back arched over in pain. His blade lay in front of his body, but he was unable to move as pain racked his body. His vision became smeared. Giriko loomed over him. Through his blurry vision he could make out the man lifting a leg, the glint of his blades glaring against the sun.

Giriko was about to kill him. "Heheh," he chuckled, a wide grin plastered on his olive tinted face. He lowered the blades that rotated furiously against his leg near Soul, cutting away a part of his cape. He could feel the slight breeze against his exposed skin as the razors approached, closer and closer. He was still paralyzed where he lay.

"Arachne ordered us not to kill anyone," said Mosquito, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Giriko glared back at him.

"You're no fun, you stupid old man," he snickered, lifting his leg back away from Soul's body. "Fine, the bleeding'll kill 'em anyways." The blades stopped their motion. Giriko walked away, the silhouette casted by his shadow disappearing from Soul's line of vision. "We've already got what we need here." He scooped out the paralyzed Crona and flung him over his shoulder. Soul attempted to reach out and grab his sword, only to utter an grunt of pain. Giriko had mortally wounded him with just a simple kick.

Before he could lift himself upwards, the two disappeared with Crona in a billowing cloud of smoke. "Crona!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet. A sharp pain in his abdomen brought him back down to the ground again. He was lying flat on his back again. He tenderly reached down to his wound. When he lifted his fingers it was smeared in something warm and red. _His_ blood. Soul started to hack, tasting a metallic taste in the back of his throat. His chest started to heave in air. He was going to die, he thought. "Ma...ka..." he managed, squeezing his wound while blood seeping through his fingers.

Black dots materialized in and out of his vision. "SOUL!" he heard, a small call in the distance. A pair of soft hands lifted him off the ground. A hand caressed his cheek. Too bad he was too weak to open his eyes. "Soul, hold on..." Maka's voice crooned in his ear. Another pair of strong, muscular arms slipped under his injured body, and lifted him into the air. He couldn't tell who it was. George? Maybe. He felt a slight breeze skimming across his cheek and his body rocked back and forth. He knew he was being carried by someone and they were running now, with his limp body in their hand. A hand was gripping his the whole time, and different type of hand, one that was soft and warm. "Soul, you can make it..." It was Maka's voice, pleading for him to stay with her.

He craned his head towards the sound of her voice. It was the last thing he heard before pain swallowed him up whole, and allowed him to be drowned in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late again. Thanks a lot, math regents. So the results of the poll is in. The Mafia AU won this one by a landslide. However, I'm planning on releasing the Shingeki no Soul Eater/Titan AU that I wrote, next Friday on June 21st. **

**The Mafia AU will be released on or near July 4th. Thanks for voting!**

**And Happy Father's Day, everybody!**

**~Amber**


	19. Fear

**A/N: Hey there! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but it's finally here now! I've decided to take a break from all the oncoming action stuff, so this chapter will contain a LOT of fluff and Maka angst. Have fun. **

* * *

There was something warm and soft squeezing his hand for the whole time he was semi-conscious. In his near-sleep state, he could hear muffled voices, panicked and rising all around him. Even though most of his body was numb with pain, he could feel hands moving against his abdomen. A pair was pressing hard into his chest. Maybe to stop the bleeding. Another was wrapping something around his stomach. Bandages. But the one hand that stood out the most was the one that was gripping his hand tightly. It was so warm and familiar. It was Maka's hand, her fingers intertwining hopefully with his.

_"Stop the bleeding! Press harder!"_ a voice shouted gruffly.

"_We've run out of bandages."_

"_Then just use the damn bedsheets!"_

The hand that was being held by her suddenly went cold. Had she let go? He couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes. _"He's losing too much blood there!"_

He missed the softness of her palm squeezing against his. With the last of his summoned strength, he tilted his head to the side and forced his eyelids to open. The voices around him rose upon discovering that he was awake. Blurs of shadows and silhouettes streaked across his small line of vision, rushing all around him as hands pressed all around his body.

"_Patch it up_."

"_We're almost there_."

All of the voices were strangely unfamiliar. Faces were just smears in the background. His stomach became strangely cold. The tingling sensation started to leave his hand, eventually creeping up from his chest and to his face. He was once against succumbing to his fatigue, and his eyes slid shut and his head lolled to the side, and he fell deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

They had told her that the injury was deep, deeper than they had expected.

As soon as she had caught sight of Soul, bleeding out in the middle of the meadow field it was immediately decided that no ordinary treatment could save him. He had already lost so much blood. Instead, they had rushed into town, startling the peaceful calm of the townsfolk with an injured boy in their hands. The town's hospital was a small house nestled in with the other houses, far from the pub. By the time they had located the town's only doctor, Soul had grown cold and limp, and Maka had become horrified. The man, who was their doctor, had quickly set him down on one of their wooden tables and called of his assistants to aid him.

George had to pull her away as they worked on him. He attempted to calm her down, tried to get her to sit down. Even wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from running towards them. Eventually, when he was able to subdue her and put her worries to rest by giving her hopeful advice like "He'll be fine" and "Soul's stronger than this," her desperation finally died down and she was forced to sit outside of the room where they were working on him. She was forced to sit down on a chair while George worked on calming her down.

Finally, after a few hours of waiting, one doctor emerged from the room. "The wound his deeper than we thought it would be, but it's not fatal. Though, whoever did this almost gutted him like a fish," he told them. Maka sighed with relief, relaxing her tensed body.

George stood up. "Thank you, Doctor Stein." Stein, with strangely pale olive skin and olive eyes started down at her with calm eyes. He ran his hand through his ashen hair and shrugged.

"He required stitches. Give him a few days to rest after this ordeal, and he'll be fine. Though, he won't be able to fight for the next few weeks or so," the doctor told them in a monotone voice. He swung the door back open to the room, but before her could leave Maka stood up abruptly.

"Is it okay if I see him?" she murmured pleadingly.

Stein processed her wish and stepped aside, motioning for her to come in. Soul was lying down on a bed now, white sheets drawn over his neck and downward. They had torn off his shirt and under the sheets she could see his black boots protruding from the end of the blanket and the outline of his black pants. His face was twisted in an expression of distress, despite him being out cold. Maka's heard dropped from her chest to her knees. She took a step forward with George following behind her.

"Let him rest. He needs it," the doctor warned, gently closing the door behind him as the two stepped in. In a row of beds, Soul was the only occupant in the middle one. Maka approached him slowly, her heart beating irregularly fast. She came upon his sleeping face in the candlelight and stooped down to face him. She slowly rested her hand on the side of his cheek and cupped it, tilting his head towards her slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Soul..." she mumbled, hoping her words would reach him even though he was unconscious. She leaned her head on his chest ever so gently, feeling the fast yet subtle beat of his heart, and his deep ragged breath that shifted his chest up and down in a steady rhythm. She assured herself that he was okay, and then lifted her head back up again. George waited behind her quietly.

This was her fault. If she hadn't been so reckless, if she had just let them take her, then this wouldn't have happened at all. If she hadn't joined the guild, then Wes wouldn't've died. If she had just listened to her father's wise words for once, then she wouldn't've been sent away. If she just stayed away from thieves, just lived off of her mother's tales of true fantasy, then maybe it would've been enough for her. If she had, then Soul wouldn't've gotten hurt.

Her shoulders trembled at the sight of him, how hurt he looked. George's meaty hand rested on her shoulder blade gently. "He'll be fine, Maka," the brown-haired man rumbled from behind her.

She nodded absent-mindedly, eyes blankly centered on the blanket where his injury supposedly was. George had left the room as soon as his hand left her shoulder and the door creaked open, and then shut slowly. Maka and Soul were alone now. "Soul," she managed, gulping down a lump in her throat. "I'm such a dumbass." She clutched the side of the bedsheets tightly in her hands, feeling rage boiling up in her chest. "I let you get hurt under my watch...For a Master Thief, I'm pretty pathetic, aren't?" She let out an exasperated chuckle, waiting for him to answer back with a snide remark. "What would Wes say? What would...what would Mama say if she saw you all injured like this...?" Her lower lip quivered and she grit her teeth. "I don't understand...why would Wes pick me? What did he see in me?" She asked, voice rising slightly, placing an accusatory hand over her chest. "What made him think that I can _actually_ protect anyone?! I can't be as good as Mama was!"

Frustrated tears spilled from her flooded eyes, traversing down her smooth pale cheeks and dripping onto the white sheet like raindrops. Her hand traveled from his cheek to one of his hands that were tucked neatly at his side. She gasped it tightly, squeezing her fingers into his rough hands. "I'm sorry." Sobbing quietly to herself, she leaned down and lifted his hand slightly. "Can't someone tell me how?" She pressed her forehead against the back of his warm hand, sniffling.

There came no answer from him, obviously. She lifted her gaze slowly, centering it on his unconscious face. Although, she could've sworn, that through her silent crying and tears, that there was a small movement. A single jerk, a small twitch of his hand that she held onto tightly. She paused and blinked away the water from her eyes, eyeing him with slightly bewilderment. "Soul?" No answer. No movement.

She dismissed it as her imagination.

* * *

"HOW'S SOUL?! I WANNA SEE HIM!" Demanded the annoyingly loud blue-haired assassin, being held back by the other thieves in fear that he would break down the hospice door.

She found that the rest of the guild were all crammed in the waiting room, sitting silently for their Master Thief to emerge from the room. They were all wondering if Soul was alright. Maka nodded slowly, trying to cover her face to hide her dried tears and puffy cheeks by turning away. "He'll be fine. He needs rest, that's all." BlackStar calmed down in his thrashing.

A wave of relief washed over the crowd of ruffians. They started to chat away amongst themselves.

Liz stood up and came over to her. "Did you see him? How is he?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's fine. I...I haven't seen the wound yet, though," Maka said solemnly.

Liz nodded. "Can we see him too?"

"Yeah...just make sure you're quiet on your way in. And make sure that Star doesn't try anything on Soul. He needs to heal," Maka murmured emptily, her green eyes growing distant.

"Hey, are you okay?" Liz asked, leaning in close to examine her Master Thief. Maka drew back, averting her eyes to the side.

For one moment, the blonde thief composed herself. She sniffed and wiped her tears away quickly, rubbing them away with the back of her arm. When she looked up, she mustered a fake smile and perky eyes. "I'm fine," she smiled.

Liz sighed. "Alright...just don't stress yourself out." Maka's blinked curiously at her. "When he wakes up, I'm pretty sure he's gonna wanna see your face first."

"What are you talking about?" she asked the tall brunette.

Liz grinned. "You mean you don't know? The thing about you and Soul? And Crona?"

"What the hell is this about, Liz?" Maka asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You mean you didn't realize that love triangle that Crona created when he came in - " she stopped herself as Maka perked an eyebrow. She chuckled, dismissing her with a quick wave of her hand. "Ah, nothing, nothing! Never mind, forget I said anything!"

Maka sighed. Love triangle? With Soul and Crona? She shook her head. At least she had managed to take her mind off of the situation for a moment.

"Erm, anyways. They found this at the site where Soul and Crona was attacked," she reported, handing her a piece of folded up parchment paper with ruffled and torn edges. Maka unfolded the suspiciously, revealing a small scribble of purple ink in the center of the paper.

In the middle, scrawled in dark purple ink was a single word:

_**Arachnophobia**_

Her fingers stiffened around the sides of the paper. "Arachnophobia...?"

"Yeah. I'll be damned, I thought they were just a myth," Liz shrugged.

She'd heard of this secret underground organization, hell-bent on destroying the king and his kingdom in an effort to replace the leader, her father. She only knew little about it, since Papa had supposedly destroyed them and their followers years ago. He refused to talk about it to her, so she only knew that they had a secret lair in the Underground, far away from where the Thieves' den was. They were a dangerous organization that was said to contain sorcerers and alchemists and actual magicians. Some see it as merely an urban legend, since magic was never truly proven and that most magic users are never seen. But now that she had witnessed true magicians in her own eyes, she was beginning to think that Arachnophobia was everything but a legend.

A shiver shot down her spine. What would Arachnophobia want with her? And why did they have to drag Crona into it? Her hands shook with anger and fear and crushed the paper in her palms furiously. They hurt Soul all because of some reason that she didn't know. She had to find Crona and bring him back, and get revenge for him. But now that the tunnels had been destroyed and in were no condition to be repaired, they had no way of getting there, much less finding its whereabouts. "Liz!" she barked. "Can you find as much information on Arachnophobia as you can? Ask everywhere."

Liz nodded. "I'll get on it right now. Patty! C'mon, we're going. Say hi to Soul for us, okay?" Liz smirked at her on their way out.

Maka uncurled her hands around the crumpled up letter. They were going to pay.

* * *

He could feel her hair draped over his chest, her hand clenching his arm close to her, and her chin resting on his shoulder. His chest ached terribly, and every muscle in his body was stiff. All he could feel is Maka clinging to him tightly while she slept at his bedside. His eyes aimed at the dark wooden ceiling. It was pitch black outside the window near his bed. Only a dimming candle light on the tabletop on his bedside, and Maka's warmth leaning on one side of his body.

He had been asleep for a few days already. He grilled his mind for the memories of his operation, but couldn't find any. The only thing he remembered hearing was her voice, right after his surgery. He craned his achy neck towards her face slowly. She was fast asleep, her forehead partially resting on his pillow right near the crook of his neck.

"Ma...ka..." His voice was hoarse, and his throat was arid and scratchy. He jerked the arm that she was holding onto. "Maka..." he croaked, rousing her slightly. Maka sighed deeply, shifting her head against the pillow. "Maka...wake up..."

He squeezed her hand firmly, and she responded by wrapping her fingers around it tightly. "S...Soul...?" She lifted her head slowly. Her sleep-dazed eyes widened into a mixture of surprise and worry. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better," he managed a weak smirk, tilting his head towards her.

"I'm glad." She smiled weakly. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to fix your pillow or something? Or get you a glass of water?"

"Water would be nice," he said. She fetched him a cup and he inhaled it greedily, his dry throat finally quenched.

She stooped down next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

He set down the cup and let out a short coughing fit to clear his throat. "Everything hurts. We're at the doctor's, right?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice was quiet and almost timid.

"How long've I been out like this?"

"Two days," she murmured, sitting back down in the chair placed next to his bed.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait...what happened to Crona? Is he okay?"

"Arachnophobia, the organization that Giriko and Mosquito were working with, has him," she informed him solemnly. "They're holding him hostage." She reached down and dug around in her trench coat pocket, bringing out a crumpled up wad of paper that was the note. "Liz and Patty told me their hideout is still somewhere in the Underground. But from the condition of our tunnels, we'll have to take a different route from the Den."

"Arachnophobia. Wes would know where they are, but I don't," Soul said. "They're a bunch of magicians, that's all I know. Those bounty hunters said they needed Crona because someone required him. I forgot...they mentioned a name..." His brows furrowed in concentration. Maka was unresponsive. Her eyes had become cloudy, lost in thought as she twiddled with her fingers in her laps. She also seemed to be frowning, not truly focused on the situation. Soul perked up his head at her, straining with effort. "Hey," he said with a softened gaze. "What's with the face?"

She lifted her eyes questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Is it about this?" he motioned his arm weakly at his condition.

"I still don't get what you're asking, Soul," she dismissed. "I'm fine. You should concentrate on yourself more than me. Worrying about me won't make you any better."

"Well, how am I gonna rest when you're all pouty like this?" he asked.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he grinned. "Seriously, Soul. I'm fine."

"Not two days ago you weren't," he deadpanned, scanning for the expression in her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"My wound. The fight. What happened to me. You blamed it on yourself, didn't you?" he began solemnly.

"What?" she asked, looking slightly shocked at his accusation. "I mean - "

"Don't lie." There was a firmness in his voice that she couldn't ignore.

"I'm not lying, Soul - "

"You said it yourself, Maka," he interrupted her argument, and she went silent. "I heard you say it."

"You heard me?" she asked quietly. "About Mama and Wes and everything?"

Soul nodded. "The last thing I want someone like you to do is beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault."

"It _was_ my fault, wasn't it?" she began quietly. "You, Crona, Wes, all because of me. All because I joined the guild. All because I had to draw more attention to us than we needed. From Asura, from Arachnophobia, from everyone. I mean, they're only interested in hurting the guild because _I'm_ here!" She shook her head. "If I had just stayed home...or even listened to Asura, then none of this would've happened!"

"Maka, all of this has happened for a reason. _Everything_ happens for a reason. There's a reason why Kami kept it a secret from you. So you could end up here. There's a reason why Wes made you the next Master. Because he sensed something in you that none of us could, and he knew you'd make the right decisions for us."

"But there was no reason for you to get hurt!" she retorted. "And it wouldn't've happened if I was as strong as Mama was!" she gave a frustrated huff, tears glistening against the candlelight. "My job is to prevent anyone from getting hurt!"

"Maka, no one said you had to be like her to be a great Master!" Soul countered, shutting her up. "Y'know, you don't have to face things alone. You have the whole guild behind you, and yet you feel that you're the only one at fault here. It was _my_ decision to go out there. _I_ was the one who decided to fight them, not you. I'm the one who landed myself in this place, not you."

"That's not the point, Soul! Giriko and Mosquito wouldn't have been there if I wasn't in the Thieves' guild in the first place! You could've _died_!"

"Well that ain't the point either!" He said. "Haven't you been listening to anything I just said? I'm alive, aren't I? I'm still breathing. There's also a reason why I survived."

"No, Soul...!" Her voice died down. "You don't understand..."

He perked a questioning eyebrow at her. "What is there not to get?"

"I was scared - no, terrified - that...I would lose someone again. Mama...Wes...now Crona...and you...I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone anymore! That's the reason why I'm taking the responsibility of this."

Soul went silent, only keeping a leveled gaze on her. The small flame possessed by the wick flickered softly against her pale white skin. "Don't be stupid, Maka," he said. "As if you'd know that all this would happen. You don't have to take all the blame for yourself. It's not your fault." A beat of silence passed between then.

"But I...I couldn't deal with it, Soul," she sniffled, wiping the water from her eyes. "Knowing that I'm weak. You know it. Everyone does. Even if I were there for you, I still wouldn't've been able to fend them off."

He shrugged in response. "S'not like you can be great in a few months. Things take time, you of all people should know that, Maka," Soul sighed, arms residing at his side. "I trained for years. So did Wes."

"Then why are they trying to take everything from me when I'm at my weakest?" she asked quietly. "Why do they try to make me afraid...? What's the reason for that?"

"So you can learn from it and grow stronger." She glanced up at him, catching his unwavering gaze.

"How so?"

"You learn from your mistakes. You teach yourself not to make them again. And then you get stronger," he said plainly.

Maka's head perked up. Soul was right; she couldn't sit here and whine to him like a baby, she had to take action, even if it meant facing things she was ashamed of. Like letting her teammates down. Like causing unnecessary trouble, or getting someone hurt for the sake of herself. She had no choice but to become stronger, for the sake of her guild and for the sake of Wes and her mother and all of the people that deserved to be fought for. It was _fear_ that forced to to become stronger.

They allowed silence to occupy the room for a few moments, staring up to the ceiling to watch as the shadows casted by the small candle danced against the wooden walls. Suddenly, Maka finally gained the strength to gaze into his eyes.

"I..." Her voice quietly interrupted. "I want to see it."

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked and tilted his head towards her.

"I want to see your wound."

"What? Why?"

"I...I want to see what they did to you," she said, voice shaking. "Please, Soul."

He looked at her, and then at the sheets that covered his body. What lay under it? He hadn't seen the damage done yet. "Alright, Maka," he sighed. She perked her head up. He bit his lip, knowing that showing her his injury would not make her feel any better than she felt now. But, he knew that he had no choice. Maka needed closure, to see the extend of the wound that nearly killed him.

He lifted his arm slowly, taking the folds of the white hospital sheet in his hands. Her breath stifled as he gradually lifted the cover from his body.

His neck looked fine. But as she moved down from his collarbone to his chest, there was a long diagonal strip of stitches, traveling from the corner of his shoulder, cutting across his firm stomach and down to his waist on the other side. It was a skinny line, but the skin around it was slightly red and still healing. A long scar that had engraved itself into his body that was impossible to miss. Soul watched her horrified reaction.

Maka's hands trembled at her sides as her eyes roved across his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find the words refusing to leave her throat. She refused to meet his gaze. She ducked her head, an expression of grief and guilt hidden by her bangs.

She lifted one of her hands. "Maka, what are you - " She set it down gently over his stomach, right where the scar of stitches ran across.

"I did this..." she whispered, feeling the firmness of his tan skin under the palm of her hand. Soul sighed. He lifted one of his hands.

She was surprised as Soul reached down an injured hand and placed his hand on top of her own. "You don't have to take the blame," he answered firmly, his hand over hers. She looked up at him in surprise. "No one asked you to take on so much responsibility." His eyes were even, yet strangely soft. Even she was surprised that such a maroon glare could be so soft and genuine.

"No, Soul. I have to take responsibility for this." She stooped down, lowering herself closer to him.

He lifted his hand off hers as her hand started to shift. She lifted her hand, allowing one finger to touch the stitching. She traced the fragile, newly-healed skin that was slightly swollen, letting her finger gently slide up to his collarbone where it ended. She was morosely silent, eyes scanning the scar as her finger ran against it.

The candle light was dimming, allowing darkness to claim the room even more. "Why are you so insistent on blaming everything on yourself?" he asked gently, watching the glaze in her eyes as she leaned over him.

"Because...I couldn't protect you," she muttered. The wick was at its end, struggling to sustain the dying flame. It became harder to see her. "So I'll become stronger."

He smirked, the amber illumination outlining the contours of his face. "Dumbass. That was _my_ promise to you, not yours."

She managed a small smile. She leaned downwards, hovering over his face, eyes in a mossy trance. Her hand left his collarbone, venturing across his firm shoulder and against the side of his neck. "I know...I remember..." A small smile tugged at her lips upon remembering the kiss that he had carelessly given her when he had first captured her. As if she would forget. She placed herself down on the edge of the bed, one arm resting gently across his collarbone while the other hand occupied itself with absent-mindedly toying with the sleeve of her trench coat. "Sorry," she whispered.

He reached up a hand that anchored down on the back of her neck, bringing her in closer towards his face as she gasped in surprise. That burning ember gaze bore into her mind. He smirked. "Apologizing'll get you nowhere, idiot."

He crushed his lips against hers. For a moment, she was surprised at his suddenness, even after all that she had said to him. She responded by doing the same, pushing, folding, feeling the sensation of his strangely soft lips against her own for the first time in months. She even smiled slightly after yelping as soon as one of his shark-like teeth bit into her lower lip with a sharp pain. She kissed the edge of his lips as he parted to heave in a breath, staring at her with that red smoldering gaze, the strange feeling of excitement sparking within the both of them. Soul's chest rose steadily and descended back down as he inhaled and exhaled with her arms resting against it, and her arms had involuntarily shifted to cup one of his cheeks.

So this is what Liz was talking about.

She pulled away as a smile tugged at her mouth. "Y'know, this isn't helping us get anywhere, either," she smirked, allowing one finger to toy with the tuft ends of his frizzy white hair.

"Yeah," he scrunched up his nose mischievously. "But it's a start."

She lowered her head once more to steal another playful and swift kiss.

"Hey Maka - " As if on cue, the door burst open. Maka yelped and jumped back, landing on her chair and knocking herself and the chair backwards. Liz walked in holding a small stack of papers, pausing when she say the Master Thief sprawled out on the ground with her hands above her, leaning in the chair with a startled and bright red blush coating her face. Soul quickly pulled the cover back over his scar. Liz didn't know whether to be surprised at Soul being awake or Maka lying on the floor with a bewildered and deep hue of magenta consuming her face. "Soul, glade to see you're awake. Maka, these are for you."

She chose to address them both. "U-Uh, yes, thank you." Maka pulled herself off the floor and snatched the paper from Liz.

"Should I tell everyone that you're awake? Or should I just leave you two alone?" She asked.

Soul and Maka exchanged glances. _Not a word_. They nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's fine, Liz," Soul smirked. "I'm sure they'll all be glad to see me."

She grinned in reply. "Glad to see you smiling again."

Maka composed herself. "I'll be off, Soul," she said, and he nodded.

She hurried to the door and closed it shut behind her, leaving Liz and Soul alone. She hugged the papers to her chest and leaned against the door, the hotness in her cheeks still calming down. _'But it's a start.'_

She sighed. She guessed this would be a good start, right here and now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's my attempt at working on the 'romance' aspect of this story. Well, that's all we're here for anyways, aren't we? **

**Are any of you guys Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan fans? If so, I've finally released that Shingeki no Soul Eater/Titan AU fanfic! Check it out. I'd be really really grateful if you did! Thanks for reading!**

**~Amber**


	20. Witchcraft

The white-haired boy stared awkwardly at the tall brunette as she took Maka's place in the chair, dragging it back a few feet away from his bed. "So, Soul. How goes it?" Liz asked, donning a mischievous smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fine. What's with that giant grin?"

Liz chuckled. "Maka was all depressed this morning about what happened to you. But when she left this room, I coulda' sworn she cracked a smile. So, Eater, what'd you do?"

"I just talked to her, that's all," Soul lied, tilting back his head into the pillow. "Don't you dare, Liz," he shot her a glare when her grin widened.

"Whatever, Soul," she dismissed. "Anyways, I'm glad you're alright. And I'm glad Maka's back to her usual self."

"Thanks. What was that stack of paper you handed her?" he asked.

"It's the information about Arachnophobia Patty and I have been gathering from the past two days."

"You got anything on them?" he asked. "I know Wes knew a lot about them, but now that he's gone we have no idea where they are. Did you at least find out their location?"

"Well, we found out much more," she said grimly, her expression darkening.

"What?"

"Well, we found out that the guild is still located in the Underground, but we still have no idea about those two hunters who kidnapped Crona."

"I know Giriko and Mosquito were hired by someone...I forgot her name though..." Soul racked his brain for the answer. "A...Arachne or something? Ring a bell?"

Liz's face brightened up at the name. "Arachne? I think I've heard of her. She's a really powerful witch."

"If she's a part of Arachnophobia and she's extremely powerful, then why would she hire bounty hunters to get Maka? Why didn't she just do it herself and why does she need Crona?" he asked, suspicion rising in his voice.

"It's obviously a trick to lure Maka there. Why she didn't just come herself and get her, I don't know. But I heard Arachne's elusive and rarely anyone sees her in person. They don't know why, though. She's an all-powerful witch; it wouldn't be a surprise if she was the head of Arachnophobia. And, since this _is_ an organization that dedicates itself to destroying the ruling royalty, I don't think she'd wanna show her face, especially since the whole kingdom'll be on her ass," she concluded.

"Maybe she might be. We can't be so sure just yet. We need more information first. What else?"

"All we know is their location, which hasn't changed. We just need a different route to get there. We know that there are a lot of magicians and alchemists. Their numbers have been growing for a long time, but we don't have any exact numbers. They're still in hiding, so they have special rituals that prove that you're a part of it. It'd be better if we had an inside person," she said.

"What about Crona? Any word on him?"

"Nah, our sources say that no one's said anything about him yet."

Soul nodded slowly, but suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Wait. Who _exactly_ are those _sources_ from?"

"Erm..." Liz bit her lip. "I'm not sure how to put this, but - "

"SOUL! SOUL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

He cringed at the loud shrill voice outside his door. There was a loud _thump_, and with a single kick delivered to the door it came crashing down and smashed into the other side of the infirmary. Liz sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation as Star came barreling past the door, skidded to the side, and pounced towards the white-haired boy with a crazed look of desperation and extreme worry. She reached out and grabbed the overexcited boy by the back of his collar and yanked him down before he could land on him. Behind Star were the rest of the guild, filing into the room sullenly and slowly.

Soul grinned upon seeing that his whole den was there for moral support. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He scanned the crowd and took inventory on every face - Harvar, Clay, BlackStar, Patty, Jackie, everyone else. Except for one pink-haired girl, Kim.

BlackStar landed on his ass on the floor. "What were you doin' in here, Liz?"

"Keeping Soul up to date with Arachnophobia information we discovered," said Liz, a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, did ya tell her that - "

Liz raised her hand, "Hold on there, I'm about to tell him."

"He doesn't know yet, Sis? Do ya think he'll be mad about it?" Patty broke in. Jackie seemed to squirm nervously at her statement.

"I think I should tell him," the brown-haired girl interrupted. She stepped out of the crowd and towards him.

"What? What's going on?" Soul asked, slightly frustrated as they talked amongst themselves.

Jackie took one unsteady step towards him, her brown eyes aimed at the floor. "Well, the person who told us all of this information is..."

* * *

Maka's eyes scanned intensely across word after word on the stack of paper that Liz had handed her. She sat down in the empty cavern of the den, now quiet because everyone else had left to see Soul. It was the first time the den had heard this much silence since the time right after Wes had passed away.

She flipped to the next page, absorbing every ounce of interesting information. It turned out that not only was Arachnophobia in the Underground, but it was also a full structure and not some cave like the Thieves' Den. There were many entrances to the fortress, but it was also heavily guarded by magicians. It would be trouble getting in there without being a magic-user. And also, the suspicions she had surrounding Crona's kidnapping. She knew that it was obviously a trap, set up by the mysterious person who wanted her. But why would anyone need her anymore?

Perhaps it was her father? She hadn't talked to her father for months now, even from the first day she had been kidnapped. But he didn't seem to care about her whereabouts. He never seemed to care about her in general. Or at least, that's what she thought. She hated the way he reacted as soon as her mother had passed away. Instead of giving his only daughter consolation and help, he turned to drinking every night and bringing other woman to the castle with him. He never seemed to mourn, just drown out his pain in alcohol. Much like the thieves had done when they had lost Wes. He disgusted her; she never forgave him, even threatened to run away on multiple occasions before he had sent her away to Asura's castle. Maybe he wanted her back. But would he ever stoop so low and hire ruffian bounty hunters to do so?

She shook her head at the thought. Papa stopped caring a long time ago. He was king. And she couldn't recall anyone else who would be after her, except for Asura. But Asura was gone now, she didn't know his whereabouts and he certainly wasn't an alchemist or a magic-user, so how'd he get Arachnophobia after her? From what she had heard, Asura had mysteriously disappeared and the kingdom was handed over to one of her Papa's nobles.

She sighed, shoving away the rest of the thoughts. This would be her chance, despite knowing she'd fall into one of the most obvious traps known in history. As the Master Thief, she would have no choice but to infiltrate Arachnophobia to get one of her own back even if it meant risking her own self. To show she could become the strongest Master she could be. For everyone's sake, and Soul's. His injury nor Crona's pain would not be in vain.

Suddenly, footsteps resonated across the walls out of nowhere. Maka swung her head around in alarm. She sighed with relief as she saw who it was. "Oh, Kim, I thought you went to see Soul," she said as the pink-haired girl walked towards her. For some strange reason, she wore a beret on her head and had one hand clenching it tightly.

"Well..." she began. "I thought it'd be better to tell you something first."

"What is it? Why do you look so pale?" Maka asked, visibly concerned.

"It's about Arachnophobia. Did Liz...ever tell you where she got all this information?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Um..." she sighed, blushing slightly. "I'll start from a long time ago to make it less confusing. When Jackie and I were banished from our villages, it's not because we were too much trouble, it was because she stood up for me because of something that I was, and the villagers didn't approve of us."

"Where are you going with this, Kim?" Maka frowned.

"The truth is, I've only just told Liz about this and everyone just found out..." she said, lowering her head in guilt. "I'm part witch. And I was a part of Arachnophobia before I became a thief."

* * *

Soul tilted his head in slight confusion at the brunette. "Kim's been living here as a witch the whole time?"

Jackie nodded her head slowly. "I've known her ever since we were young. In out village, she was the only magic-user, and I was the only one who accepted her. When everyone found out that she was part witch, they banished her. I stood with her the whole time, so we ran away together. The Den wasn't the first place we went to, though," she explained.

"Lemme guess, she went to Arachnophobia first," Soul said.

"Yeah. She was desperate to find a new home. So when we heard of a group called Arachnophobia and that it welcomed witches, we had no other choice. I had to pretend to be a magician just to fit in. It was a pretty dark guild. Everyone was so serious about being in it, it was almost like a cult. They would kill anyone who didn't believe in what they did. That's what made them dangerous. Kim assumed it was just a gathering place for magicians and witches and alchemists of all kind, but as soon as we found out that they were plotting to kill the king, we got outta there. We knew they were trouble."

Soul nodded. "Where's Kim now then?"

"She's with Maka at the den to tell her. We'd though it'd be better to tell you in person, rather than find out by lies. We came out like this because we wanna help Crona, too," she said.

"They told me everything they knew," Liz added in.

Soul gave a relaxed grin. "Well, I couldn't care what you are. I think Maka'd agree, too. You're still one of us, and that's what we care about," Soul said.

Jackie smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

"Do you still have ties there?" he asked. "You know the symbol of getting in with them, do you still remember it?"

"Yeah, it was a hand signal. And, well, we kinda made a good friend while we were there. She'd be willing to help us as well," Jackie smiled. "She's an old friend, and she's also a pretty powerful witch."

* * *

Maka blinked curiously at her as Kim flung the hat from the top of her head. "Just don't be freaked out, okay?" she said nervously.

She clenched her fists and grunted with effort, and a pair of raccoon ears popped out from the top of her head. In a small puff of smoke behind her, a cute little and puffy brown tail with black horizontal stripes popped out over her outfit in a magical glow. Maka gasped as the smoke cleared and Kim finished her semi-transformation with a small brown cape with soft-looking fur. "Kim, you're - "

"A raccoon spirit, I know," she finished, seemingly ashamed as she clenched the cape edges and closed it over her chest. "I'm only part witch, so I'm not powerful enough to hurt anyone. Besides, my powers are regeneration, that's all."

Maka paused for a moment. Kim grew worried that she wouldn't approve of her. But then, the blonde thief smiled and giggled a bit. "I...I think it's cute," she grinned.

Kim reddened. "Y-You're not mad at me for being magical? You're not gonna kick me out or anything?"

"Why? You haven't done anything bad, have you? And besides, you've been here longer than I've been here. You're just as important to the guild as everyone else," Maka chuckled. Kim's blush intensified.

"Jackie and I want to help find Crona because he's our friend. We don't remember every single detail of Arachnophobia itself, but we have an inside link and we know how to blend in." Kim came over and hovered over a blank piece of paper. Maka handed her a pencil. "I sort of remember what the lair looked like. It had eight entrances and a large base in the middle. She drew a large circle with eight bent pathways protruding from it, four on either side. "There are two windows, like this." She drew two smaller circles within the bigger one. "And, there's a separated room from all the rest, presumably where the leader is." She drew an elevated circle over the building with a small triangle over it.

Maka stared at it, hard. "This is strange," she observed.

"Why?"

"It looks just like a spider," she said.

"That's because we assume the leader of the guild is Arachne. It's pretty obvious, actually. She never leaves her room, ever. She makes the others do her dirty work for her instead. She's the one who sent bounty hunters her to get you."

"How do you know all this?"

Kim shrugged. "That's because we have someone whose been telling us this. We have our own little spy in Arachnophobia that Arachne doesn't know about."

"Who is it?" Maka asked.

* * *

The pink-haired girl led her outside, into the crisp open air of the nightly forest. Still in her witch garb, she walked out into the small clearing that was often used for training by the thieves, with Maka following behind her. Kim glanced up into the night sky to make sure that it was clear of clouds.

"What exactly are we gonna do out here?" she asked. The half-witch raised a hand in the air with two fingers pointed to the sky.

"If she's out there, there's a signal that would call her. We made a promise that if we ever get in trouble, we'd release this signal into the sky and we'd meet up together. That was a long time ago, though. I hope she remembers," Kim murmured.

"Who is she exactly?"

"You'll see in a moment." She took in a big breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon," she muttered, and her hand began to glow a light pink light of magic. She repeated the chant over and over until her hand became fully immersed in the strange light. Suddenly, the light shot up from her hand like a flare, and burst into a firework of assorted colors that engulfed the sky. Kim sighed. "And now we wait. It might take her a little while before she gets here."

Kim sat down, her face red from the exertion of magic she just used. "Where is she?"

"If you stop with the questions, you'll see." Her cerulean eyes brightened suddenly. "Wow, I can't believe she's here already." Kim turned around.

Maka felt a small nudging on her ankles. "Huh?" She peered down, seeing a small black cat with luminescent amber eyes purring, arching up against her knee. She bent down and gave it a small stroke on the head, and it mewed with pleasure at her.

"Hey there, I thought you forgot about us for a second," Kim smiled at the feline. The black cat mewed at her again and trotted over to the part-witch, sitting expectantly in front of her. "It's okay, you're safe here."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "You called a cat to our den?"

"Not just any cat." She motioned to the skeptical blonde. "This is Maka," she motioned to the skeptical blonde. "She's knows everything and she's okay with me and Jackie. Everyone is. You can transform now."

The cat meowed in response.

Another poof of smoke engulfed the air where the cat had sat. Maka coughed and waved away the haze. "Maka, huh? I think I've heard of you," said an unfamiliar feminine voice through the cloudiness. When it had fully cleared, there was no longer a cat, but a tall and skinny woman wearing nothing but a thick black bra and black underwear with long boots and a pointy black hat. "Name's Blair." She swung around. She had the same amber eyes with a hint of mischievous behind them, and her face was beautifully alluring for any man.

"This is Blair, she's gonna be our escort in Arachnophobia," said Kim.

"Um...okay!" Maka managed a fake smile. _Of all the witches that are out there, she gets the one that looks like a prostitute_, she thought sourly. "Well, I guess we should introduce you to the rest of the guild."

* * *

Their reaction was as Maka had expected. Lots of ogling eyes and drool and nosebleeds all around in the cave. Maka sighed heavily at the sight of her thieves, once drunken fools, now lecherous perverts, as they all beheld the sight of their new witch friend, Blair, dressed in a skimpy outfit fit for a wench.

"Ooh~ she's damn hot!"

"Yeah, wave that ass over here!" one chortled, cheeks ablaze and nose dripping with red substance.

Soul was still at the hospital recovering, Maka thought thankfully. She cleared her throat in front of everybody and slammed a map down on the middle table. "Attention!" They continued to cheer and crowd around the cat witch and ignored her. "I said..." She slammed a large hard-covered novel on the table with a fury loud enough to silence the whole room into submission. "Shut up and sit down." They dropped their arms and smiles and turned towards heir Master Thief with blanched expressions. Maka may've been a small girl, but she demanded respect just as Kami had in her time. "Here's the plan. Blair's gonna draw us a map." She pulled out the map of Arachnophobia that Kim had drawn from before. "We're not gonna take everyone with us since we need some to stay behind to protect the cavern. Here's how it's gonna go. We're gonna be separated into small groups that will infiltrate every entrance. Since we only have three people who've actually been there and know the layout - Kim, Jackie, and Blair - the other five groups will have to manage on their own. The people who're gonna lead these groups are as followed: BlackStar, Harvar, George, Liz, and..." she paused on one name. She thought hard for a moment, until her new idea was fully established in her mind. "Actually...I have a different idea. Arachne'll be expecting us, right? So let's give her something unexpected."

The thought of her own cleverness put into her plan made her smile a bit. After she had briefed everyone on her _new_ plan, she was sure that there'd be no way Arachne would win her or Crona. "Alright, is everyone understanding the plan? We leave in three days. Get as many supplies as you need. Operation 'Invade Arachnophobia' is go." She grinned and they all nodded, running off in different directions to prepare.

Liz came over to her. "What about Soul? He ain't gonna sit there quietly while you risk your life."

Maka smiled. "Don't worry, I have something special planned for me and him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all this weird plot-twisty things. I felt like I needed to give some plot importance to some of the side-characters, since Maka and Soul have been hogging the highlights of the story. Plus, I also decided against killing off Jackie in earlier chapters, so now I've finally given her the relevance she needs.**

**Prepare for a verrryyyy long chapter next time.**

**Remember to always leave a review! They are always appreciated.**

**~Amber**


	21. Trap

Soul grunted with effort, propping his body upwards on the hospital bed. The strenuous activity had exhausted him in minutes and Maka had to assist him in standing him up properly without him falling over or collapsing. Day four of his scar. He still needed rest, but that persistently determined thief refused to stay down. Just as Maka had predicted. He slid his legs over the bed, sulking over as Maka left his side to retrieve his white shirt on the other side of the room.

He was shirtless, allowing his stitched scar to be revealed on a bed of firm, tan and muscular skin. He looked slightly feverish, his expression seemingly droopier than usual. Her eyes continuously darted from the scar to the floor as she clutched the shirt in her hand tightly. "Here's your shirt," she muttered, almost immediately diverting her eyes to the floor once more.

Soul attempted to catch her shifting gaze. "Hey..." he said as he took the shirt from her, trying to make eye contact. Her shoulders tensed at his voice, filled with concern. "I...I can't put this thing on by myself, remember?" She swung around, relieved that he chose not to mention something _else_.

_Not a word_. He remembered it well.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled slightly, gratefully, as he struggled to lift his arms up. Maka slowly lifted his arms and slid the shirt down, letting it settle down against his chest and cover his injury. Out of sight, but never out of mind. For her, at least.

"So, about the mission," he began. "When do we leave?"

Maka turned around with slight disbelief in her eyes. "_We_? You can't even leave this room."

He managed a small chuckle, gingerly resting his hand atop his abdomen. "C'mon, Maka, you know I'm not gonna sit here all useless like this."

"Well, Soul, you need to heal your wound and rest or else you won't be going anywhere, _permanently_," she answered flatly.

"This whole mission's because of me. Suppose I wanna take responsibility for it?" he asked, slightly irritated that she refused to let him go.

"I'm the Master, I take all the responsibility."

"Look, I wanna rescue Crona more than anyone. He got kidnapped under my watch, and I'm not about my thieves take the fall for that."

Maka sighed and shrugged. "You're not gonna help anyone by endangering yourself like that. Right now, if getting Crona back means that you have to be useless, then so be it," she finished. "Sorry, Soul."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when you don't have me on that mission," he said.

"And you'll be sorry when you're dead," Maka deadpanned. "I can't let anyone get injured. And I can't keep you safe when you're trying to put yourself at risk here. I'm the one who's trying extremely hard to help us the best I can."

"Don't you remember what I told you - "

"Don't you remember _anything_ that I said last time we ki - " she gulped, face flushing at the thought. Not a word. "N-never mind! I'm not letting you go! Don't make me repeat that!"

Soul gave a frustrated sigh and frowned. "C'mon, Maka, don't be like that again."

"I'm serious, Soul," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Pfft," he snorted. "Then at least help me get onto my feet."

Her crossed arms loosened and her glare softened. "Here, put your arm over my shoulder," she said, gritting her teeth as he leaned all of his weight on her as she guided him to his feet. Soul wavered forward and teetered to the side in an attempted to regain his balance.

"Yowch!" A cry escaped his throat as sharp pain rippled throughout his chest. "C-Careful, the stitching still needs time to settle."

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized.

As soon as he was able to straighten himself out and stand on his own without the need of Maka's shoulder, he managed a smirk. "See? I told you, I'm fine."

Maka scoffed as she retrieved crutches. "If you are, then prove it." She helped him get each arm under both sticks. "Walk with these all the way down the hallway and back with no problem," she said.

"Challenge accepted."

Soul heaved in a breath as he settled his arms against the crutches and wobbled a bit when they were uneven. Slouching, he took a slow step forward with the two crutches while he limped unsteadily against the floorboards. He hobbled towards the door and out into the hallway, turning his body to face the long stretch of pathway in front of him. "No problem," he shrugged, voice quivering. Maka stood next to him and watched him carefully with her arms crossed.

"We'll see," she said evenly. Soul began with a slow waddle to get accustomed to the crutches and the pain with each step he took. He got into a gradual rhythm, taking a step with both sticks and then swinging and lifting his body to follow them.

Gaining confidence, he sped his pace up and eventually went to the other end, even taking Maka off guard. However, he was gasping for air and drenched in sweat. "Okay, Soul. I think that's enough," Maka sighed. "You're gonna over exert yourself."

Soul rested his back up against the wall, breathing heavily with a weak yet triumphant smirk. "I...told...you," he managed. "I'm fine..."

Even though he was a complete dumbass, Maka couldn't help stifle a smile. "Now get back here, idiot."

"Eh..." he breathed lazily. He shifted his body around and made his slow trek back, finding himself exhausted as he got back to his door and into the room. "See? I made it." He situated himself so he stood right in front of the bed, just in case he collapsed.

Maka shook her head slowly. "Nope."

"But you said - "

"Soul, you know you're not going." He opened his mouth to protest, but she slapped a hand over it before any sound can come out. She leaned in with a concerned look. "_Nope_."

He muttered a muffled sound.

"I said no, and it's final." She pushed him back with the hand over his mouth, and he sat down on the bed with a deflated look, legs hanging over the edge.

Soul sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But can you at least give me something before you leave?"

"What?"

She let out a startled yelp as she felt his legs crossing over her legs. She fell over, careful not to land directly on his scar by holding herself above his body while she planted her arms against his shoulders. Her bangs and pigtails draped down her face, body resting right on top of his warm figure, arms bent at an angle so that it lowered her chest right on top of his with her face barely hovering over his.

She let out a small gasp, eyes widened at their closeness. "What are you doing?" she murmured, face reddening. His garnet eyes flashed with unmistakeable mischief as his arms wrapped around the lower side of her waist and secured her against his body.

She felt a strange feeling rising within her chest. "You know what I want, Maka?" His voice rumbled against her chest.

"What is it?" she asked, confused yet strangely entranced.

"Promise me one thing?" he cooed, breathing skimming the side of her neck, sending a shiver down her back.

"Wh-what?" she stammered quietly, feeling his chest rising against her own, his heart thundering alongside the beat of hers. He craned his head up, forehead rest against hers, keeping her eyes transfixed with his.

His legs disentangled with hers. "...Don't die," he finished plainly. He allowed her for one moment to process his words before letting her waist go.

Her widened eyes went from trance-like to shocked as she pushed herself off of him in a furious huff. "No kidding, asshole! What the hell was all that for?!" she demanded, cheeks flaring up with red.

Soul propped himself on an elbow, grinning like a madman. "Nothing," he hummed playfully "Just making sure you'll do it for me."

"F-Fine! I will, just go back to bed or something!" She stomped out of the room, her face still blaring a bright red. She slammed the door behind her. He could still hear her heavy footsteps thumping down the hallway, until they faded into the distance.

Soul couldn't help but utter a chuckle. He slouched up, holding a closed fist over his stomach. "I think I will." He uncurled his fingers.

Crumpled up in the palm of his hand was a small slip of paper. He unfolded it and straightened out the edges. In the middle of the page was a very detailed map of the whole area, including the whereabouts of Arachnophobia that Blair had given Maka the first time they met a few days ago. While she was on top of him, he had managed to slip it out of her pocket without her noticing.

His smirk widened. "Thanks for making it too easy, Maka."

* * *

The blonde looked extremely hopeless in front of the purple-haired cat witch as she frantically checked the pockets of her grey trench coat. "I...I can't believe I lost it!" Maka cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Blair patted her shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, Maka! We don't need a map since you have me here!" she said cheerfully, giving her a smile.

She hung her head low. "But...you worked so hard to find it..."

Blair lifted the tip of her cheek towards her. "C'mon, don't worry about it! Let's keep preparing."

She grabbed Maka by the shoulder and started to drag her towards the area where all the thieves were getting ready. Kim stood there, waiting for them to come. "You ready for this, Maka?" she asked, wearing her witch clothing with her raccoon ears and tail.

She nodded as Blair handed her a crescent moon-shaped necklace, and the other half of the moon to Kim. "Okay! The spell is ready to go! Pumpkin, Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin!" There was a small flash of light that radiated from the necklaces. A moment passed by, and the light disappeared in a flash.

Blair observed her handiwork. "'Kay! Let's go!"

"Wow, this is perfect," Kim said, looking down as she felt the raccoon ears protruding from the top of her head.

"I don't feel any different..." Maka frowned, looking down at her legs.

"That's the point of the magic. Be careful, it'll wear off in a few hours so we only have that much time," Blair warned.

Maka and Kim nodded towards each other and walked their separate ways.

From their plundering for the last few days they were able to get many weapons like small knives and swords. The bartender had also let them help themselves to his secret stash of leftover weapons, which were many types of daggers that can be concealed easily and smoke bombs and cutlasses and even poison-tipped darts. He even gave them access to paralyzing and sleeping powders (including the one that Soul had used on Maka) that, when inhaled, immediately stuns or knocks the foe unconscious. Now that they were all equipped with what they needed, they were ready to advance towards Arachnophobia.

She glanced around then den and her small group of thieves she was taking with her. They would each become groups of four, each would invade four of the different entrances around Arachnophobia, secure their positions inside, and wait for further orders until Maka gave them. She decided not to claim all eight entrances in fear that Arachnophobia would gain suspicion on the arrival of so many people. According to Blair, they would be holding a seminar for witches soon which would give them the perfect opportunity to sneak in with minor noticeability. She claimed that their numbers were large in comparison to the number of thieves she would be bringing, but Maka had enough faith in them already. Now all she had to hope for was that she could bring them back alive.

Maka tucked a small capsule in her pocket. In the middle of the den, everyone had gathered for the mission. "Okay, is everyone ready? We should split up now."

BlackStar's team - Liz and Patty were included - would take the sewer entrance. Their job was to make it inside and become a slight distraction to the magicians so the suspicions would be drawn towards them the most. Kim's team, which consisted of three other strong men including George, would then use this distraction to find the whereabouts of Crona and rescue him. Jackie's, which had Harvar and two other men, was to infiltrate and aid BlackStar's assault on Arachnophobia, and so was the last team. With four teams in total helping to gather all of the attention towards one area, there was but one left: Maka's group. Maka decided that she would be traveling on her own. In the midst of the chaos, she would confront Arachne. The other three around her would be disguised, but would be her guards and protectors if anything went wrong near her. She was going to face Arachne. She was going to beat her. Then, she was going to take Crona and everyone else home. That was her promise.

"Alright, let's move out everyone," she nodded. BlackStar and the other three that were with him exited out one of the guild's preserved tunnels that led out into the vast Underground network of tunnels. Kim's group led the way shortly after to make sure that they came after Star, or else their backup wouldn't work. The other two groups, led by Harvar and Kim, trailed behind her group.

Blair stood next to Maka as they watched them go. The cat witch was the most important factor of the mission; she was the one who would protect Maka if anything went wrong and would ultimately help defeat Arachne since she had magic. If anything happened to Maka or Crona, then the whole mission would be pointless. They wanted to bring back everybody at all costs.

Maka sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation. "Are you ready to go?" Blair asked.

"I am," she said quietly. "Let's go." Her group consisted of the broad-shouldered George, Blair, and Thomas, who was notorious in the den as the man with the most muscle. Outside, past the dirt hole were three horses waiting for them. Maka knew that Arachne was expecting her more than anything else. So she was going to give herself to her, up close and personally. "Are we ready?" she asked the men as she mounted her horse as soon as they emerged from the den entrance. Blair had transformed into cat form and sat in front of Maka on the saddle.

"Yeah, we're good," said George.

"Alright. Let's move." With the swift whip of the reigns, she rode out past the town and deep into the forests, towards the front entrance of Arachnophobia with the only known pathway that was above ground.

* * *

Liz's boots sloshed around in the mucky sewer waters, making her cringe with disgust.

"Eww! Some just got in my boots!" she squealed as the feeling of wetness snaked down her ankles and into her left boot.

"Shut up and suck it up, Liz," the blue-haired boy barked as he turned his head around to scowl at her. "S'not like I'm enjoying this, either!"

"We're walking in shit! Literal shit! At least I have some sense of decency when it comes to walking in someone else's crap!" she retorted angrily.

"Pfft," he scoffed, holding up his lantern in front of him higher so he could see the endless darkness in front of him. "This shit ain't got nothing on me! I'm the almighty BLACKSTAR!" He raised his fists with triumph, the screech of his name echoing repeatedly down the tunnel of waste.

Liz threw a newfound brick at his head, hitting his hollow skull with a dull thud that echoed after his name. "Shuddup! You're gonna get us caught, asshole!" she hissed.

Star swiveled his head around with slight annoyance, seemingly unharmed by the blow. "Whatever. I'm gonna be the Master Thief one day and you know it," he huffed indignantly. "I don't need to be ordered by you."

"Then can you at least shut your mouth while you do it? No one's gonna listen to some whinny brat," the brunette uttered to herself. She held her own lantern up with her sister clinging to her other arm, waving from one wall to the other. The Underground had turned from dirt and narrow tunnels into a wide system of underground sewers, connected in a vast network. Luckily, as every thief had done, they had memorized its directions and studied it in every way. Any other person would become hopelessly lost in the labyrinth.

Star froze before he took another step. He lifted his head to where the sewer path came to an end and traveled up above. "I think we're here," he whispered. "Do you have the uniforms that Blair gave us?" Liz reached into her bag and rummaged around for the Arachnophobia garb that Blair magically wove for them - a black cloak that shielded their entire body with a black veil, and a white skull mask. It was an outfit worn by many of the servants around Arachnophobia, so they would blend in perfectly and without suspicion. She handed one out to everyone. Liz draped the odd outfit over her head and slipped on the mask over her face.

"Is everyone ready? Do you remember the plan?" she asked as they all suited up.

"Yup!" Patty chimed in, raising her hand up. She was unrecognizable with the cloak on, with the exception of her voice.

"Yeah, so let's go already!" Henry, the fourth person accompanying them, said.

"And up we go," Liz said, and they all started their descent in the middle of Arachnophobia through the sewer hole.

* * *

Kim tapped her foot impatiently against the black marble floor.

With her escorts in Arachnophobia costumes, just like the ones that Liz and Star were wearing, she was waiting in the witches' prayer room where the seminar was just about to begin. She was dressed in her witch clothing, so she only received casual passing glances. She leaned over and whispered to one of her teammates, "Do you see them yet?"

"Nope. I thought they were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago," he hissed back through his white mask.

Kim grit her teeth with frustration. They couldn't start searching for Crona unless BlackStar came with the distraction. Kim knew that if Star didn't arrive soon, they'd have no chance or too little time to find him.

The room was more like a large, cavernous hall with darkened walls lit by dim green candles that cast an eerie glow. Most of their faces were hidden by shades of darkness and long coats that covered most of their bodies, making the witches just slow-moving black blobs around the room. On the risen platform in the front of the room, an old hag with a withered face and large black witch hat in a purple cape that covered her entire body from the neck-down stood up in front of everyone. She raised a hand, and at once all of the witches in the room fell silent. Kim raised a wary eyebrow and turned her attention to the Grand Witch as she bowed her head and closed her eyes, and all of the others started to do the same in her lead. Kim attempted to follow along and did the same, keeping one eye open and watchful. Her 'servants' waited patiently besides her.

They began in a murmuring even-toned chant. Each witch had their heads bowed and eyes shut. Kim's eyes roved about the room, still searching for a sign of their arrival. Still no one.

Suddenly, the grating below her foot started to jolt. Kim's eyes shot open. Below her was a hooded Arachnophobia goon trying to push the sewer cover upwards to get in. Kim grinned and hunched down low near the metal cover, allowing them to push it up. "It's about damn time," she hissed at the blue-haired boy as he grinned at her after lifting his mask.

"Sorry," he murmured an apology as she lifted the covering slowly and silently while the witches' chant continued to drone in the background. They seemed too invested in their prayers to hear them sneaking in through the sewer hole. One by one, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, and Henry slid out of the hole silently. "Now we can begin the real party. HEY! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" He shouted.

The chanting stopped abruptly, heads turning with malice and extreme irritation at the loud and screechy voice that had interrupted them during their sacred prayers. Star dropped the sewer lid on the ground from where he stood, causing a loud {thud} to resonate across the room. The Grand Witch stood completely still on her platform, purple eyes glaring at the boy who had taken off his mask and was grinning like a madman.

She spoke in a raspy tone that grated against the ear: "What is a mortal doing in our presence? No one is allowed to interrupt our sacred prayers, nor has any mortal witnessed it."

"An intruder!" one witch shouted. "DESTROY HIM!"

Kim took her lead while Star revealed himself by ripping the black cloth off of himself. Underneath his cloak was literally a whole arsenal of weapons strapped in his belt - daggers, poison-tipped darts, smoke bombs, even gas bombs that would make people choke and tear up, and a single cutlass that hung from his side. He whipped out his cutlass and brandished it, using his unoccupied hand to snatch a smoke bomb. He bit the pin off of the bomb and hurled it at the Grand Witch.

The old hag howled as a grey haze swallowed the room up, causing mass panic among the witches. The other three dispersed into the crowd with their disguises still on. Kim and her group fled out of the room, using the smoke as their cover. BlackStar leaped from his spot, soaring high above the witches' heads. They glared at him, each beginning to summon their own magic. Star threw his cutlass at the Grand Witch. Before it could land point-in into her forehead, an unseen force stopped it completely, inches from her face. A feral growl escaped her throat as she flung the crescent-shaped sword right back at him, narrowly missing the side of his throat as he dodged in mid-air.

He reached for his belt once more as Liz and Patty flanked her, running around the large group of witches. They were too bewildered and they couldn't see anything through the smoke, so they shot their magic randomly in the air in hopes of hitting the thief. The haze was illuminated by multiple hues of colors - blue-colored ice spells, electric-utilizing spells, and fire spells were shot out of nowhere. But BlackStar was out of range for every attack. He had attached himself to a nearby wall and clung to the velvety red curtains, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Meanwhile, Liz and Patty, still in their Arachonophobian uniforms, surrounded the Grand Witch on both sides of the platform. Patty ripped off her mask in flavor of showing off her crazed grin and two stun bombs in her hands. She ripped the pin off both and flung them at the lead witch. She foresaw the attack and summoned a defense spell that caused both bombs to freeze in midair, and shot them back towards the thief. Patty leaped out of the way just in time before both exploded in a loud and bright flash of light. The flash attracted the attention of nearby witches. "They're attacking the Grand Witch!" Before Liz could strike, a bolt of lightning flashed towards her, skimming the top of her arm and searing her sleeve off.

"GAAH!" she cried, clutching her arm that had a slight burn on it now. She held back tears and chewed on her lip. She refused to go down now. Liz drew a bomb, and, knowing that the witch would easily reflect it, hurled it at the ceiling above in hopes of causing rubble to fall on her. She snatched a candle from behind her and lit the bomb, throwing it immediately after the fuse lighted with eerie green.

It seemed to work at first. The bomb had successfully blown up, causing the ceiling to cave with a whole mound of rubble and wood and dirt. However, the witch did not flinch as it fell around her. In fact, the debris seemed to fall on every spot around her in a small circle around where she stood. Liz squinted closely and found that there was gravel that was falling directly towards her head but was bouncing off a spot of empty air above her head. When the rubble had stopped falling, she found that the old hag was completely unharmed. She lifted a hand, causing the fallen rocks to vibrate.

The debris was thrown about the room in all different directions. Liz and Patty had dove simultaneously before they could be blown away by the sheer force. "Damn!" she cursed to herself as a large rock flew past her head, skimming the air a few inches above her head. It seemed that the witch was impervious to everything.

Henry appeared out of nowhere with a knife from behind her. He charged at the old hag. "No! Don't - " she tried to warn, but the man had already lunged at the witch.

She turned her head, violet eyes ablaze with rage. Before Henry could even get within stabbing range of her, a large and long bony arm appeared from under her black cloak. She stretched out her ivory-colored bone arm towards him, fingers sharp and pointed with no trace of skin. "HENRY!" Patty shouted as the old Witch's arm jabbed into his chest while he was in mid-stab, the lanky fingers protruding from his back.

His expression was frozen, startled. Blood started to leak down the witch's arm and paint his shirt with scarlet. He let out a strained grunt of pain as the arm that had pierced through his chest lingered and lifted him up into the air. The witch flung his limp body to the side, splattering the wall with deep red.

Liz had picked herself up and stood frozen where she was, shoulders tense and trembling. Henry slumped down against the wall, placing a hand over the large gap in his chest in an attempt to stop the blood. In only a few dozen seconds, the large thief man's hand fell limp in his own pool of blood, and his body went completely still. Liz gulped. She wanted to break herself out of this haze of shock. She could hear her sister calling her name desperately from the other side. She'd seen more death than this in her lifetime. She shook herself from her spaced-out state just in time to see a large shadow hover over her. "SIS! WATCH OUT!" Patty's shrill voice rung in her ears. The brunette turned her head, watching as the Grand Witch's arms bone arms, longer than her whole entire body, hoisted her up into the air and above her head. Her eyes glared with malice, even though most of her face was shielded by her head.

Liz forced herself to move as a shot of purple energy hurdled towards her. She flipped backwards and landed shakily to her feet, watching as the floor where the purple blast had hit. It disintegrated the stone floor into thin air where she had been standing. She shuddered at the thought of it hitting her. "LOOK OUT!" her younger sister screamed at her. Using her quick thinking, Liz side-dodged and flung a loose dagger from her pocket at her. Of course, her attack proved useless when it came to her reflective magic, but it gave her enough time to draw out another smoke bomb since BlackStar's bomb was already starting to dissipate.

"Insolent brat!" one witch screeched with fury, casting a light blue spell that enshrouded her body, and flung the fog towards the blue-haired boy.

BlackStar leaped high above the fog, clutching a dagger from within his pocket. He pounced at the witch, landing a blow with a drop-kick to the head, and then slashing at her with the dagger while she was disoriented. She howled and clutched her bleeding shoulder, spewing blood. He kicked her back into the crowd, sending a few others down with her. "DIE!" he heard a female voice yell from behind him. Star ducked to the left, avoiding a searing fire blast from hitting him in the shoulder and killing him. He bolted towards the wall to grab his cutlass that was lodged into the wall, twisted around and flung the knife at her. Another witch down.

Liz side-stepped into her shield of smoke. The Grand Witch's glowing eyes could be seen through the grey haze. One of her boney arms jutted into the cloud, nearly piercing her leg if she hadn't stepped backwards. It seemed the the witch had no problem seeing her through the smoke. Liz cursed to herself. She refused to die like Henry. She jumped forward and rolled back on her feet as another one of her bone fingers stretched towards her. "DIE!" called a raspy growl from above, voice like iron scraping against glass. The Grand Witch hovered above her head. Before Liz could dodge a giant hand pushed her down and pinned her chest to the floor, fingers curling around her body. The powerful witch uttered a spell, and immediately the smoke dispersed in all different directions. The room became clear as day, revealing BlackStar's and Patty's locations.

The younger sister's eyes went wide at the sight of her older sister being crushed by the giant hand. "Liz!" she called, right before she had to dodge a shot of white lightning thrown at her.

Liz barely could breathe under the weight. The Grand Witch cackled, eyes flaring like purple flames. She raised her other hand with a pointed finger, drew it back to strike. Liz gasped and squirmed against her over enlarged fingers, but there was no escape. It was too late for her to get away now. She cringed, shutting her eyes before she could see the witch's hand thrusting downwards towards her face.

A quick metal sound resounded against her ears. Liz's eyes shot open, seeing that the bone arm had stopped inches above her forehead. She jerked her head to the right and saw four other Arachnophobia figures running towards her. She smiled. "You're late to the goddamn party!" she smirked as Jackie removed her mask. She had thrown a sword directly at the witch's arm as it swung down, severing it from its body. The arm, cut cleanly from the bone, slid off and fell next to Liz's head. The large witch yowled with agony and shuddered with pain. She lifted her arm off of Liz's body, allowing her to roll back on her feet. Harvar stood behind Jackie, and next to her were two other men from the den. Only one more team had to arrive before their backup was truly complete.

It seemed that her pained cries had reached the ears of everyone in the room, since every witch had stopped in their tracks. "Kill them...kill them...!" the lead witch uttered under her breath, the arm where it had been severed was steaming. It seemed that her order was understood immediately. Their eyes started to glow with hatred and rage, aiming all of their magic at the thieves.

Star smirked wildly, seeming getting a thrill from fighting this hard. "Looks like this is gonna be better than I thought!" he chuckled, unsheathing a hoard of daggers from under his coat pocket as he was surrounded by numerous witches, each glaring at him with a look of unfathomable fury.

* * *

Kim sprinted down the dark aisle, filled with the same eerie green candles in every hallway that made it nearly impossible to see. The marble floors consisted of alternating black and white tiles, a detail that would be hard to notice if the lighting was any dimmer. The hallways were empty now since nearly all of the members of that area had gone off the see the commotion in the witch's area. She was glad that the distraction had worked just as planned. She rounded the corner, relying on memory and a map that Blair had expertly drawn for her. The three other men of her team followed closely behind her. "You know, Arachne will have been alerted to this disturbance, Master," he advised.

Kim nodded. "I'm aware. But we have no choice but to use this as a cover and make sure that she takes care of the rest. Right now, all I want to do is find Crona."

Kim skid to a stop as she heard footsteps approaching slowly. She ducked into a corner with the three others following her lead. She waited patiently for the steps to come closely within her range, and then she lunged at the hooded figure with a fierce growl. She pushed his body up against the wall harshly, ripped the hood off his head while the other three men surrounded him as well. The men seemed terrified at her angered eyes as she glared at him and pinned him against the wall, finger digging into the collar of his shirt. "Where is Crona?" she hissed under her breath.

The man trembled. "C-Crona?" he uttered. He seemed truly confused.

"Yeah, the pink-haired boy," she glared. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"I...er, that name sounds familiar," he offered nervously. "C-Crona...l-let's see..."

Kim sighed heavily, grip loosening over his collar. "I don't have time for this." She motioned to one of her companions. "If you would show him how we do it, please."

"With pleasure," the burly man said from under his mask. He lifted his cloak, revealing his beefy hand that held a knife that shined against the strange green glow of the hallway. The man squeaked with terror.

"O-okay, I give! Crona, the pink-haired thief, r-right? He's in the fifth hallway, all the way down to the left!" he stammered. "I-In a little room with black doors!" Kim smirked.

"Thanks," she dropped the man, and the thief withdrew his weapon back under his cloak. The four people ran off into the darkness. Kim whipped out the map from under her raccoon poncho. "She should be arriving now by horseback. This mean we'll only have a small window of time before Arachne figures what's happening. The fifth hallway is located in the fifth 'leg' of Arachnophobia, which is all the way across the building. If we run through the main area we might attract some unwanted attention. Just watch out, okay?" she warned.

"Got it."

* * *

The blonde Master Thief jumped off of her horse, leading it towards a nearby tree so she could tie its reigns around a branch. Blair hopped off of the saddle and followed behind her. Maka stared up at the 'body' of Arachnophobia while her other teammates were securing their horses to other trees. It was a giant black circular building with small windows and two large double doors made of more black. From each side of the giant semi-circle she could see other tubular entrances that spread out into the pitch black cave that surrounded the hideout. She glanced behind her, seeing the vast stretch of cave that they had just traveled through. The only source of light cast on the giant spider building was a gaping hole above in the cave ceiling, surrounded by nothing but forest green.

"We're here," she said. She draped her cape behind her back and fastened the pin.

Blair trotted towards her and nudged her ankle, giving her paw a stroke with her tongue before transforming into her human form of a hot woman. "Just leave the rest to Bu-tan!" she said cheerfully as she led the way. "I'll protect you, don't worry!" The purple ears atop her head perked up as she smiled.

Maka chuckled. "Alright, let's get this over with." She started towards the ominous building with her friends leading her inside.

* * *

Arachne slowly took a sip of her deep red wine after allowing an Arachnophobian goon to refill it immediately. Giriko and Mosquito sat quietly across from her, Giriko lazily slouching with his elbows propped and Mosquito sitting straight and staring down at his empty polished plate. There were multiple booms that shook the dining hall that they were in, but all seemed not to rouse Arachne in her concentration. The large chandelier that hung above them swung back and forth unsteadily with each shockwave that ran through the building, caused mostly by the thieves's assault on the witch's area.

A figure dressed in a black cloak approached her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. After a few moments, the person left as an evil smirk grew evident on her face. "It seems that the fifth hallway has been infiltrated, as well as the third hall and second hall where the seminar is being held. Most of our magicians are being drawn towards the witch area, making them scarce in other places."

She calmly lifted the glass to her lips and took another slow sip. Another rumble rippled through the room, cracking the ceiling slightly and causing bits of dust to rain down on them. Mosquito removed his top hat and brushed off a speck of blue from the brim of the black cloth with a look of constrained annoyance. "I don't mean to be rude, mistress Arachne, but it seems that there is a disturbance in the building," Mosquito said impatiently. "Will you do anything about it?"

Arachne lowered the glass and set it down on the table gently. She opened her eyes, pupils shining with spider webs, sighing contentedly. "My dear Mosquito, that is the sound of a plan in motion," she cooed.

"I don't understand what you mean, milady."

A small smile tugged her lips apart as a black widow spider crawled across her finger and into one of her sleeves. "My spiders are everywhere. They are my eyes. They allow me to see everything that happens. I know exactly what is going on, at any place and at any time. I know exactly what is happening at the moment. And it seems that the thieves are trying to use trickery to trump us."

"Aren't ya worried a bit?" Giriko drawled, propping his boots up on the table top. "Those brats are doin' some job on this place."

Arachne chuckled slyly. "That's why I have you two. Go and take care of them."

Giriko swung himself from the chair with darkened joy and a dangerously wide smirk. "Finally! Some action!" he cackled gleefully, summoning his leg blades.

Mosquito stood up politely and straightened his hat and cleared his throat, pushing his chair in after rising off of it. "We will be back shortly, mistress."

"One last thing, Giriko," she said coldly, stopping the chainsaw man before he stepped out the door. "I need them alive."

Giriko grinned. "No promises are guaranteed."

* * *

He learned that walking with crutches were harder than anything he'd done in his whole lifetime.

He learned that trying to walk _uphill_ with crutches was more harder than walking with crutches in general with a nearly healed gaping wound across his chest that pulsed with agony with each step he took.

His breaths were heavy in the dark of the evening forest as he trudged, making the grueling journey across an upwards slope of land. He knew he was an idiot for even bothering to make his trek, knowing that it would probably most likely if not definitely kill him in the process. Soul felt a ripple of pain streak across his abdomen and held back a grunt. He exhaled slowly, bringing an arm over his bandaged stomach and clenched his fists. It was too late to turn back now. He'd either die trying to get there or die trying to get back home.

He could feel the stitches across his chest pulling, tugging apart from the seams because of the stress he was putting it under. He knew if he screwed up it'd be the end of him. Then how would he be able to explain his idiocy to Maka? If he didn't die here, then she'd probably strangle him anyways. Soul smirked at the thought of her anger, until another pain gasp tore the happiness from his face.

He stopped, gasping for air and drenched in sweat, and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment paper from his pocket. Only a few more miles to go before reaching his destination - Arachnophobia. He just hoped he'd have enough strength to make it there.

* * *

"YAAAAHH!" the blue-haired boy let out a battle cry as he flung a handful of poison-tipped darts at a group of witches that had surrounded him. They all froze, and then dropped to the ground in front of them.

With the third and final team finally fighting alongside with them, there was a full-on battle against witches and thieves. Many more magicians and alchemists were entering into the room, attacking constantly. Liz and Patty struggled to hold them back, being that they had faced many witches already and were beginning to tire. They had flipped over a few large tables and were hiding out behind them.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting for their lives. Jackie and Harvar had made an effort to stop the onslaught of Arachnophobian witches from entering by detonating a bomb near one of the doors, but it failed to go off. The others were lost in the crowd. Using the darts and bombs as their only defense, they found that they were quickly running out of supplies. Their swords proved useless against magic.

Giriko looked out and surveyed the fray with a disappointed frown. "That's _all_? There ain't even that many of them..." he muttered.

Mosquito cleared his throat. "You should be grateful that we don't even have to do much work here," he answered curtly. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Giriko chuckled, revving his saw legs to the highest speed. He stared out into the crowd, choosing his first target to go after. His chainsaws propelled him forward, blades digging against the floor and tearing it up. He rode out into the center of the room, ignoring all of the battles around him and leaped up, swinging his leg down at a boy with blue spiky hair who had his back turned.

BlackStar heard a strange rumbling sound approaching him. He swung his head around and saw Giriko in the air, chainsaws rotating around his legs. He flipped backwards and narrowly dodged getting ripped to pieces as Giriko landed right on the witch he had been facing. He pushed off of her face, leaving a trail of blood as he carelessly killed one of his own. He kicked her body to the side, halting a few other witches in their combat.

The whole room went quiet at the arrival of Giriko. Witches and thieves stopped their fighting to gape at the man and boy in the room, glaring at each other. Star smirked, drawing his cutlass. "Finally, you look like a worthy opponent," he snarled, green eyes darkening with a murderous glare. He was too into his own battles to stop now.

Giriko's pale olive eyes met his levelly. His upped lip tugged into a twisted grin. "Same goes to you," he said.

BlackStar reared up, holding his cutlass, staring at the razor blades rotating furiously up his legs. Giriko puffed out his chest, and whips of more chainsaws appeared in his hands, blades still revving but not harming his fingers. He hefted it over his shoulder.

"Don't keep me bored now, bastard," Star chuckled.

* * *

"Arachne, it seems that two of our officers have found the one you've been searching for!" a goon said to Arachne excitedly.

Arachne, still sitting at her table from before, perked her head up at the news. "Who?"

"The one they call Maka Albarn," he finished.

Arachne cleared her throat. "Where is she now?" she asked quietly.

"Two guards and a witch had caught her trying to sneak in. They are bringing her here as we speak."

The door to the dining room swung open slowly.

Arachne stood up carefully, squinting at the two figures struggling with a blond-headed pig-tailed girl, gripping her arms on either side as they dragged in inside and shut the door behind them. Behind her was a purple-haired witch with cat ears protruding from the top of her head. "We got her, Arachne," she offered a peppy smile.

Maka was being dragged by her two feet, looking exhausted from her fight with the guards as she tried to pull her arms from their clasp. They forced her to her knees and she glared at them. "Let go of me!" she growled. They held her down by the shoulders, forcing her arms behind her back as she knelt.

Arachne chuckled. Maka swung her head up to aim emerald-eyed daggers at the spider witch. "Do you know who I am, girl?" she began.

Maka let out a ragged breath and gave one last jerk to free herself. "Arachne. Queen of the spiders," she muttered. Arachne started a slow walk towards her, heels clacking against the polished marble floor with each step through her elongated black dress.

"Good. So I can skip the monotonous introduction. For only a moment, of course," she said coldly, flicking a black folded fan in front of her face. "So I suspect you and your thieves are here to get Crona back."

"Of course," Maka spat. "Why else would you leave that friendly note with my friend, who you nearly killed?"

Arachne chuckled. "Ah yes, that was purely out of my hand. Giriko and Mosquito do most of the dirty work around here. Your friend was simply in the way," she said, standing directly in front of the young girl, whose gaze was staring hard at the floor besides the spider witch's heels. "Soul, was it?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know his name?"

Arachne lowered her fan and used the hard metal tip to lift her chin towards her. Maka glared at the woman. "My little babies told me," she smiled sinisterly as a small spider traversed back down her sleeve to her hand. Maka shook her face away. "Through their eyes, I was able to see the whole fight unravel. I saw the desperation in your eyes. The tears you shed as you and your friend carried him away," she cooed gently as she circled around her, the guard still pinning her to the ground as she periodically tried to jerk free.

Maka grit her teeth. "You enjoyed it, didn't you? You monster."

Arachne laughed. "I think 'witch' is a better term for what I am. Soul was lucky he did not die. But...today _you_ might not be as fortunate as him."

The blond lowered her voice into a sneer. "What do you want with me? And why did you have to drag Crona into this?"

Arachne halted in her slow steps, standing to the left of her. "Hm...So I see your father never told you the truth. I suppose...no, that's a story for another time."

"Why won't you tell me now?" she asked.

"It's a bit too long for an occasion such as this. The story will come later, when I have successfully disposed of your thieves out there," Arachne said.

"And why did you kidnap Crona?" she pressed on for more answers.

"Crona was necessary in my little story here. Of course, he was used to lure you here. But there is another reason, one that you would not know. Besides, I'm sure your little friends are about to find out, aren't they?"

"Stop stalling! Just answer my questions already!" Maka snarled angrily.

"Don't be so impatient, brat," Arachne spat. "I'll tell you soon. I'll tell you everything. Why you're here, who I truly am. All in due time. However...we will soon have an unexpected visitor first."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I think you'll know when you see him." Arachne ventured back to her table, kneeling in front of Maka to get a better view of her. Maka still aimed her eyes towards the floor, unwilling to make eye contact with the cowardice woman who nearly cost Soul his life, and still refused to explain why she was even there. Did she know about Asura? Had they been plotting together all this time?

"Do you know who Asura is?" Maka asked suddenly.

Arachne quirked her eyebrow. "Asura? Yes, he was colleague. He tried to capture you as well. Of course, that was because I directed him to."

Her anger flared. Maka grunted as she tried to shove the guard off her, only making them grip her harder. "You were pulling the strings the whole time?!"

Arachne rose from the floor slowly. "You didn't think that Giriko and Mosquito were my only play toys, did you? Asura was a loyal follower of mine. Well...up until he failed to deliver you to me."

"You killed him?"

"It was an act of valor, my dear. He chose the path of the spider himself," she said plainly.

"I still don't see why you had to form such an elaborate plan to capture me," she muttered. "Why didn't you just catch me by yourself in the first place?"

"I have my reasons, girl."

"They don't seem so clever right now."

Arachne chuckled. "...A spider will always catch a fly," she finished, flicking the fan shut with a slight smile. "Even in the smallest of webs. That's because the fly is too foolish to see the web in the distance. Only when it is too late will the fly realize that it is hopelessly trapped, destined to be devoured by the spider in a slow and painful death," she finished.

Maka smirked to herself, causing Arachne to be slightly suspicious. "I won't be so sure of that. Maybe this time, the fly will finally outdo the spider."

Arachne laughed mockingly, striding over to her front to grab Maka by the bottom of her chin. Her nails dug into her skin. Maka flinched. "I'd like to see that happen. Silly little fly." She unhanded Maka's chin, but she was unable to stop her triumphant grin.

"Then how about we show you right now?" Arachne's back was turned from the girl. She was about to walk back to take her seat until she heard the sharp _cling_ of metal being whipped out. She swiveled her head around, staring down at the point of a thief blade.

Both of the guards had taken off their masks and released Maka. George stood in front of the witch, holding a long sword towards her face. The other man stood in front of Maka protectively while the girl drew a sword of her own. Even the cat witch Blair did nothing to stop them. It was all an act.

Arachne only smiled. "So I see."

"It's over Arachne. You can't win. Even though you can easily defeat our swords you can't beat out Blair's magic," Maka said, giving a determined glare at the woman. George, still eyeing her carefully with the sword aimed for her neck slowly rounded her so that he was standing behind her while the other man moved up in George's previous spot. Arachne was surrounded on all sides.

"Step aside, boys," Blair said, lips tugged in a slightly vengeful smile. "I'll finish her in one shot."

The man shifted over, allowing the cat witch to step in front of Arachne. "Are you sure you want to do this, Blair? You'll be considered a heretic among all of us witches and you will be hunted relentlessly," Arachne warned coldly.

"If it'll be all because of this moment, then it'll be worth it. I'd rather be dead than have you alive," the purple-haired witch spat. She raised a hand with a finger pointing accusingly at her. Her finger started to glow. "Pum-pum...Smashing pumpkin!"

Arachne's smile widened as the attack of a giant pumpkin smashing into her body with a large explosion. The long dining table had been flipped over with the blast, and smoke enveloped the whole room. Maka and rest coughed and hacked it away. As soon as the smoke rose and dissipated, there was nothing but a crater where Arachne had stood. Blair's fists clenched. "Haha! Did you actually _think_ I would die so easily? We haven't even introduced our special guest yet!" Her voice resonated across the room in all different directions. Maka panicked, eyes darting in every place of the room. Nothing on the ground or against the walls. She finally glanced up into the abysmal black ceiling and spotted a silhouette in the darkness, a shadow, darting past her field of view.

"Above us! She's on the ceiling!" Maka shouted.

George and Mark dove to safety as two giant black and pointed spider legs, larger than their whole bodies, tried to crush them both. Blair pointed a finger to the ceiling. "Pum Pum Pumpkin!" She summoned a spell of a giant illuminated and transparent Halloween pumpkin that casted a fierce glow on the wall above them in a brief flash.

Maka's eyes widened as she finally stole a glimpse of what waited above them. Arachne hissed as the light blinded her. Behind her head was a large, pompous body of a black spider that connected to her waist downward. She still had both of her arms, but her legs had been replaced with the body of a black widow. Behind her giant body was a web that surpassed any size web that she'd seen before. It encased the entire ceiling in an alabaster glaze, gleaming with silver strands. She could even seen Blair visibly shaken by Arachne's form.

She swung her head around to her two men. "Get out of here! She's too dangerous!" They nodded and sprinted towards the door.

Before they could even reach the handle, a silver stream of thread was shot from above. In merely seconds, it enshrouded the whole door, making it impossible to get through. "Leave already?" Arachne hissed from above. "Why would you do such a thing? You're my guests after all." Her wicked laugh echoed across the room.

The spider witch dropped down from her web from above, towering over both the blond and the cat witch. Blair opened her mouth to summon another attack, but the spider swung a giant leg at her before she could speak, flinging her against the wall. "Blair!" Maka cried as she fell from the wall and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Her magic user was knocked out without even a single scratch on Arachne.

"Now it's your turn, girl!" Arachne's voice thundered from above, webbed eyes glowing with white. Maka reared up, flipping backwards as Arachne whipped another leg at her and smashed the ground besides her. "Time's up for you! Time's up for all of you!" Arachne laughed wildly.

* * *

The fifth hallway was quieter than she'd expected it to be.

Kim and her other three men ran down the abandoned hallway, past many doors. She uttered something about Arachnophobia having "too many goddamn doors" and made a sharp left turn when the hallway forked into two opposite paths.

The man who directed them was correct; all the way down in the left hallway was a small-looking room with two black doors. Kim skid to a stop in front of it, hesitantly looking at the handles. "We're here. Crona's inside," she informed them.

"What are we waiting for then?" George asked. "Let's go inside and get him already."

Kim frowned. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this that I can't shake off..." she said sadly. Could it be a trap? Could the man have lied to them? She reached out slowly and gripped it tightly in her hands.

"C'mon, we didn't come here just to leave because it doesn't feel good," George said.

Kim shook herself. "You're right."

She pushed open the door. It gave away easily, a soft amber glow spilling from inside the room and out into the hallway. She stepped inside. The room was warmer than the outside. She stepped to the side, allowing her men to come inside with her and closed the door behind her. The room was almost completely empty, with white walls on all sides and beige tiles. All the way on the other side of the room was a fireplace, where a strong fire was burning away atop a scorched pile of wood. In front of the fireplace was a large chair with a long backside, cushions made of velvety red. Two legs draped with the ends of a black-looking dress and black boots could be seen from behind.

Kim ventured forward first. "Crona? Is that you?"

Silence at first. The figure sitting in the chair seemed not to move at all, entranced by the flame that burned brightly in front of him that bathed the whole room with a soft orange. She took another cautious step towards him. "Crona? Answer me already!" she said.

"Maka...?" a timid voice said. "Is it really you?"

Crona stood up from his chair, the contour of his twisted figure outlined in the fire light. His eyes were pale blue, just as they'd always been, but this time they seemed more distant than ever. Kim sighed with relief. "I've been sent to rescue you," she said with a glad smile. "Did they trap you in this room? Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

Crona chuckled, taking her off guard. She'd never heard him laugh before, much less show emotions beyond his usual self. It seemed that his eyes had become a shade darker in the fire light. "No, they didn't. Where is Maka right now?"

Kim smiled, reaching for her crescent necklace around her neck. "I'm right here, silly." She slipped the necklace up from her head and suddenly her body started to glow. Kim's body quickly morphed into Maka.

Maka offered him a warm smile and an outreached hand. Crona seemed a little started that she had transformed. "How did you do that?" he asked.

She placed the silver necklace in her pocket. "Blair cast an appearance spell on us. Me and Kim switched appearances, but only for a few hours or if Kim takes off the necklace. C'mon, let's go!" She took his hand and tugged him for a few steps, until she felt Crona pull back.

She gave him an odd look as he shook his head. "I can't, Maka."

She cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?"

Crona shook his head once more. "You see...I've been waiting for you."

The door swung open forcefully behind them. Arachnophobia guards poured into the room, tackling down George and her other teammate in a swarm. Maka's eyes widened. "C-Crona...? You - "

"Sorry about this, Maka. But I have to obey my orders," he said, his tone losing all traces of emotion.

"Wh-what?"

One sword butt to the head later, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Soul found that the hallways of Arachnophobia were strangely empty.

Where were the guards? The magicians that roamed the place? He had snuck in through the front for nothing. He trudged his way down the entrance hall in his crutches.

By the time he had arrived, he had gotten accustomed to the pain and had tired himself out slightly after a series of resting periods he took along the way, trying desperately to conserve his energy. But now he was more worn down that he wanted to be. Soul swung his legs and limped down the hallway, the long black stretch of hallway splitting off into four passages on each side. There was a room all the way at the the end with large double doors.

He found the quietness of the place a bit unnerving. Soul decided that he would try the large room in front of him as his first stop, but he actually had to make it there first. The sides of the hall had opposite facing statues standing directly across from each other. He felt the coldness being puffed into the air by the vents above; the slight breeze fondled with the tips of his ivory hair. But as he made it closer and closer to the room behind the large doors, the air seemingly grew colder, unwelcoming. And yet he felt somehow drawn to that room, like something was calling him to it.

Soul had finally made the trek down the hallway. He was slightly exhausted now, heaving in steady breaths as he slumped over on his crutches. He pushed at the door with one shoulder, leaning his weight on it. For some reason, it did not even budge. He pushed on it again, but it felt like a large weight was blocking it from the other side.

"Time's up for you! Time's up for all of you!" he heard some lady cackle from behind. He pushed in harder.

This time, the door finally gave in.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was one hell of a chapter, wasn't it? Was it overwhelming? Too much going on? Too confusing? Sorry about the last part, I kinda got lazy and cut it abruptly. **

**~Amber**


	22. Spellbound

Before Arachne struck, Maka pushed her two pointer fingers together. "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon!" she shouted, fingers setting her fingers ablaze with a white light. She summoned a shield that stopped Arachne's claw from smashing into her.

Arachne's leg grated against the thick white shield, and she pressed against it harder until it bent slightly. "So you can use magic, eh, Maka?" she chuckled. She drew back her leg for a brief second, only to ram into it once more with her whole entire spider body. Maka's leg buckled while holding the spell, and her shield cracked under the weight.

She was blown back into the ground. Arachne stood above her and grabbed her with a large black hand, squeezing her small figure tightly in her fingers. Maka cried out with pain as Arachne lifted her off the ground and held her in front of her face. Arachne watched with satisfaction as the blonde's face twisted with pain, crushed against her palm. Arachne brought her closer, close enough to whisper in her ear. "Or should I say, Kim Diehl," she hissed to her face, sour breath skimming across her face. Maka scrunched up her nose.

"How did you know?" Kim, still looking like Maka, asked. Her eyes widened with panic.

"My spiders told me, of course," Arachne cooed tauntingly. "I've known about your little plan since the day ever since your master thought of it." With Kim still trapped against the palm of her hand, Arachne swiveled her head towards the door, where her two men were trying to pry the door free of the webs that Arachne had spat out at it. "It seems that our _special guest_ has finally arrived."

The two men trying to free the door stumbled back as it opened ajar, pushing the heavy cobweb aside. Someone slinked in after forcing his way through the heavy threads. It was Soul. His droopy garnet eyes caught her gaze with surprise. "Maka!" he shouted.

"S-Soul...!" Kim croaked. "No! I'm not - "

Arachne laughed, bringing her up higher. "Pity. Blair's appearance magic is stronger than I thought."

"Let go of her, dammit!" Soul growled, brandishing one of his crutches at her.

Arachne used her other hand to reach for her neck. "I'm sad to disappoint you, but this isn't the girl you're looking for." She grasped the necklace in her hand and yanked it off of her throat, causing Kim's body to illuminate with light. In only a moment, she morphed back into her usual self. Soul's gaze widened.

The witch's finger unwrapped around the pink haired girl's body, letting her drop to the floor. Arachne leaped up into the air and landed on the opposite wall on one of her spun webs, right behind Soul. "Soul..! Get out of here!" Kim managed, struggling to drag her body to her feet.

Soul spun around as Arachne hauled him up by the back of his white shirt. Soul squirmed in mid-air, trying to whack the spider woman with one of his sticks. "Let go of me!" he snarled, waving his crutches behind him with no success of landing a blow on her. She knocked the two thieves out below here with a whip of her leg. She turned her attention back to Soul.

Arachne gave a sly smile. "Hm...you're handsomer in person," she murmured.

"What do you want with Maka?! Where is she?!" he demanded.

"She should be here any moment now. But in the mean time..." She brought her other hand around, wrapping her cold fingers against his neck and held him in mid-air while he grunted with pain. Soul's crutches slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

_Ten years ago, in the middle of the summer on a rainy day, Crona was not the same boy as he was. He shook when he was spoken to. He always lowered his gaze to the ground whenever he was near people. He would never eat. Mostly because his own mother, Medusa, had cast a spell on him out of her own anger. A spell called Ragnarok, a demon that would follow him around and taunt him and bully him and physically beat him but was only seen by him. He was only five and he didn't mean to upset his mother, but of course she was not the forgiving type. _

_His mother was a different type of witch. Being that her spirit animal was the snake, she was sly and manipulative, especially towards other witches who held themselves in high esteem. She often tricked them into doing her own heinous deeds, such as collect the living soul of a human being or sacrifice another witch for the sake of her own gain. However, her ruse of innocence did not last long. Soon enough, the Grand Witch Mabaa deemed her to be a heretic, and she was pursued by both humans and witches. Her son was merely a bystander, unable to do anything while he watched as she was slain by her fellow witches, leaving him stuck all alone with his horrible curse and with no family._

_Even at the young age of 6, he never felt even an ounce of love for his mother, but he did fear that he would be left alone, abandoned, forever with his demon curse. Until, the day after his mother was killed, a woman in black came to him. It was his supposed aunt, Arachne. _

_Ten years ago, in the middle of the summer on a rainy day, she leaned down towards the boy sitting up against the tree, arms hugging his knees. She held a petite black umbrella to match the rest of her long dress as she stared down at the boy with a seemingly large shadow casting behind him, unbeknownst to most people as Ragnarok. Sniffling, Crona glanced up at her with teary eyes mixed with raindrops. "Hm...you must be my little sister's child," she said, emotionless. _

_The six year-old sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Medusa's dead. You can't find her anymore."_

_She chuckled daintily. "I know. And I see that she cursed you with the demon Ragnarok without lifting it. What a horrible woman, she was. What is your name, child?" she asked and bent down._

_"Crona..." he managed._

_"Crona..." she repeated. The pink-haired child drew back as she outstretched a hand for him to take. "Allow me to lift the curse." She pointed a finger lightly at the shadow, and it shimmered and dispersed at once._

_Suddenly, Crona didn't feel as burdened as before. He finally found the strength to look her in the eyes. "You helped me?" he asked, startled._

_"Of course, I'd do anything for my own nephew," she cooed, pulling him gently off the ground. "Now, come with me. You are now my son."_

_Crona took her hand gently. "Thank you." She offered him her umbrella._

_"You are also now indebted to me, do you understand?" she asked coldly. "Which means that you are entitled to do what I say at any costs."_

_Crona gasped as her tone went from soft to heartless. But he didn't want to be alone anymore. "Y...yes ma'am."_

_"Come along now, Crona. We've got some work to do. Crona? Crona?"_

"Crona!" A girl's voice broke him out of his haze as he walked along listlessly down the hallway with a large band of Arachne's soldiers. "Crona..."

"Huh?" he muttered as he turned her head to the blonde. Maka was awake now, struggling to pry her arms away from the two men on both sides of her who were holding her down and dragging her along at the same time.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked through grit teeth. The three men who were escorting her were behind her and handcuffed with chains.

"Lady Arachne told me to," he answered plainly. "She ordered me to gain your trust and bring you here. And it worked."

"Why did you listen to her?!" she asked. "I...I trusted you! You said that you trusted me back!"

"I'm sorry, Maka. I really don't want to do this. But I can't disobey her."

"We took care of you! We taught you everything we knew! C'mon, Crona, you're a thief!" she said, her voice rising with anger.

Crona shook his head distantly. "I was never a thief. Not ever from the beginning and even until now," he murmured. His eyes became pale again. "I am Lady Arachne's servant, not anything else."

Maka gave up her struggle and let the two men drag her, her feet scraping against the black carpet floor. "Yes you are! You're our friend, Crona! We all trusted you!" she shouted.

"It was a mistake to do that, Maka," he whispered.

"Why would you follow her?" she asked.

"Because...I have no choice! Lady Arachne saved me when I was younger. If she hadn't, I would be dead by now! I am indebted to her..."

"You don't have to be. You can call of your guards right now! We came here for you, Crona! We...we consider you family!" she cried. "We can go home..."

His pale blue eyes widened with regret. He shook himself, shoulders trembling with rage. "Can't you see that I can't do that! I need Lady Arachne! She's my family!" The tone of anger and frustration in his voice mixed with the tears streaking down his cheeks. "It's not like I want to do this! I l-loved you, Maka. But...I have to listen to my mistress first..."

Maka gasped. She wasn't sure if it was because of the love confession or if it was because he was still stuck on betraying her. She fell silent as they walked.

"We're here." The men forced her to her knees as another came from behind and pulled open the giant black double doors that was in front of her. "Prepare to meet my mistress."

* * *

Soul let out a feral growl as her cold fingers squeezed around the front of his neck lightly and pushed him against the wall. Arachne cracked a smile as he pulled at her hands with his own, digging his fingers against her wrist. "It's no use, boy. You're too weak to fight me."

The white-haired thief spat a glob of spit that landed on her cheek. She scowled as she used her other hand to wipe it off gently. "You'd best behave. I can kill you right here," she cooed in his ear, squeezing tighter around his neck.

"You wouldn't dare..." he croaked out.

"Hm...how would I do it, then? Should I make it quick and painless?" she asked, lowing her jaw to the base of his neck. "Or..." She reached for his white shirt. "Should I make it slow and painful?" A wide smile curled on her mouth as she used one of her clawed legs to tear through the fabric in a straight line down his chest, revealing the long scar. Soul squirmed harder as he felt her finger run slowly down the stitches. "I wonder what would happen if I let this open up again?"

Her finger dug harder into the edge of the wound, making Soul yelp with pain. Just then, her smile turned into a frown. "Well, that's upsetting," she said. "It seems that our guests have arrived."

She turned her head around as the door swung open slowly. Crona wriggled through the cobweb covered door. "I have brought her, milady," he said open entering.

"C-Crona?" Soul managed with her hand still clutching his neck.

"Good job, my son. I am proud of you," Arachne answered smugly. "Bring her in. I think she'll be in a pleasant surprise."

Soul's eyes widened as two guards wrestled the blonde in, knocking her to her knees and forcing her to bow in front of the spider witch. His friends were behind her in chains, and were also brought down to their knees. Maka glanced up to glare at her, but caught his gaze instead. "S-Soul?! What are you doing here?" Her eyes drifted from him to Kim and Blair, strung by their hands up against a spider web on the wall, both heads limp.

The one day he'd decided not to take orders from her, and he was sorely regretting it. "Maka -!" he choked out, only to be cut off by her hand crushing his windpipe harder.

"So I see you're not late to our little get-together, are we?" Arachne said slyly. "I'm glad. You're here to see your own downfall."

Maka glared and grit her teeth. "Let him go right now!" she demanded.

Arachne frowned. "If I did, then his fall would cause the wound to open up. Besides, I enjoy his company," she mused, furthering Maka's anger. She finally loosens up on her grip on him and allowed him to gasp for a breath.

Soul grit his teeth, still suspended in mid air. Crona had betrayed them; the whole plan had been a trap from the very beginning. "Hold on! I still have no idea what's goin' on here!" he yelled, interrupting the witch."

Arachne chuckled. "I've won, boy. Your whole plan has fallen apart. In fact, I've known about it thanks to my spiders. And Crona joining the guild was no coincidence. He was there purely to spy on all of you. He has been my puppet since the very beginning."

Maka looked up at Crona, eyes filled with hurt.

"I must obey lady Arachne. I have a duty to her above everyone else, Maka," Crona answered without wavering or glancing back at her. "You of all people would know that, right?"

"Damn traitor!" Soul spat.

"Crona was never with you to begin with, Soul," Arachne broke in. "And - ah yes, where are my manners. I still haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Arachne. I am the leader of Arachnophobia. I'm the one who sent the bounty hunters after you. I'm the one who requires you." Arachne offered a triumphant smirk.

"Let go of Soul," she snarled. Arachne perked an annoyed eyebrow. "I'm the one you want, right? So let him go." Her voice was firm.

He squirmed limply. "Maka, I'm not gonna just leave you here!" he yelled.

Arachne glanced at the boy and then back at her. "True. I do not need him. But...he's a cute one. I might just keep him," she chuckled. A growl of anger rose from Maka's throat. Arachne found it endearing. "How heroic of you...it almost reminds me of your mother."

Maka froze. "How do you know my mother?!" she demanded.

"Temper, temper," the witch mused. "With all your startling anger, I might accidentally release a spell on him. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Maka's fists were clenched so tight that her veins were visible, but she forced herself to swallow her anger. "...What do you want with me?"

"It's not _you_ I'm after, dear."

She perked up her head. "Then why? I don't understand."

"I shall tell you later. When we have more private time. But for now, we'll just have to wait. The full show hasn't even arrived yet."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"The part of this plan where I finally win and triumph over you."

Maka smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. I have a whole army of thieves out there, fighting your witches. They won't lose."

"I assure you that I'm sure that is taken care of. Giriko and Mosquito are out there right now, battling them as well. In fact, the verdict of the battle is just about to come out."

There was a rude and abrupt knock at the door.

It burst open, and BlackStar was thrown inside by a tall man with olive eyes. Maka gasped as she saw his condition: he was bleeding from his arms, his legs, and his forehead. He looked cut all over the place, bruised and beaten. Barely breathing, Star managed to push himself off the ground, until Giriko dug his heel into his stomach. Giriko looked like he had been roughed up as well. He was also cut in multiple places and his clothing was ripped in some parts. It seemed that Star had put up a decent fight against the alchemist, but had ultimately lost.

Giriko sneered and hauled Star by the back of the neck, throwing him down at Maka's boots. For once the guards around her loosened their grip and let her tear away. "BlackStar!" she cried, kneeling down to tenderly touch his bleeding shoulder.

He let out a ragged gasp and lifted his head up slowly, giving her one of his famous grins. "Sorry 'bout that, Maka. We failed pretty badly..."

Giriko sneered at him. "Damn brat nearly killed me," he spat. Arachne glowered at him.

"I thought I told you not to kill him."

"Calm yourself, lady. We didn't kill none of 'em." Maka sighed with relief as she gingerly rested a hand on his bloodied shoulder.

"I'm sorry, BlackStar," she whispered to him. His weak gaze had contact with hers for a moment.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "As long as the great...Star isn't dead...I'll still keep fighting..." he trailed off.

"Sorry, I just had to make this little delivery. And the rest of 'em are outside, waiting for ya. Whaddya want me to do with them?" Giriko drawled.

Maka's gaze darkened into hopelessness. Her plan was destroyed, upstaged before she could even tell what was going on. She sunk to her knees. "Don't kill them, please," she begged quietly. She stood up abruptly and faced Arachne. "Please! You want me, don't you? Don't hurt them, hurt me! Just let them go!" she pleaded.

Arachne tilted her head at her. "The girl is correct. Don't kill any of them," Arachne said, to her surprise.

Giriko frowned. "Yeah, yeah I remember. But can I at least kill this one?" He motioned to BlackStar.

The doors opened wider, revealing every one of her comrades subdued by a large group of witches and magicians that surrounded them in a large crowd. Arachne raised a hand to silence all of them. "Guys!" She shouted and watched all of them being dragged in one-by-one, each hopelessly beaten down and defeated looks in their handcuffs. Liz, Patty, Jackie, Harvar...Even Soul let out a strained grunt as he watched as his friends deflated. Maka collapsed to her knees. She felt awfully dizzy, like the room around her was spinning. She had let everyone down. She couldn't keep to her promise. She didn't get stronger like she had told Soul she would. Now, they were all in imminent danger.

Arachne cackled from behind her. "Now do you see, girl? You've lost. I've won. You failed to defeat me."

Maka went completely silent. "How did I let this happen...?"

Arachne lowered Soul to the ground gently. Maka ran to him as he collapsed and he fell into her arms, exhausted. "Maka..." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're an idiot, Soul...you're not even supposed to be here..." she murmured into his shoulder. She raised her head to face him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

He shook his head, grimacing. "No, I'm fine."

She let go of him and took both of her hands and cupped his cheeks gently. "Why are you here?" she asked gently, sadness in her eyes.

"I couldn't just sit at home, remember?" he mumbled. "Sorry...I fucked everything up, didn't I?" he asked guiltily.

"No, this plan was done since the beginning," she whispered. "You just happened to be here."

The spider witch frowned. "Aww, you two are too cute,"she said dryly. "Take the girl away. Lock her away for later."

"No!" Soul wrapped his arms tighter around her as two men grabbed her arms and tried to pry her away from him. She fought with them and tried to pull her arms from their grips, even as they were hauling her away. "Maka!" he shouted but he was too weak to stand and run towards her, falling to his knees as he tried to reach for her.

"Let go of me!" Maka clutched their wrists and twisted viciously as she grit her teeth.

The door swung closed and she was gone. Silence swept over the room; the thieves were too exhausted to talk, Soul was too shocked to form coherent words, Arachne reveled in the glory of finally winning. "Now, to take care of the rest of you," she smiled sinisterly.

The spider witch murmured a deep-toned spell and her hands illuminated to life with a light purple glow. "Lady Arachne..." Crona's timid voice interrupted her low chant. "You promised not to hurt them, right?"

Arachne ceased her spell and the glow enveloping her hands dimmed and she frowned. "Yes, I recall that. Very well, I will keep to my promise." She lowered her head and continued her chant, the light now flashing strongly. It cracked as it hit the air like electricity, whipping around her body, setting the room aglow with a lavender light. All of the candles immediately went out with the only light emanating from the witch. Soul cringed as he felt an invisible hand lift him up from the ground and wrapped itself around his chest tightly. He felt the air exit out of his lungs as he struggled to gasp in breaths. He glanced to his right and saw that the other thieves were experiencing the same thing, except they were still on the ground and covered in a purple orb, each of their faces contorting with agony. Arachne smirked. "I guess this is where we part, Soul Eater. I hope you enjoyed your visit at Arachnophobia."

And then, complete darkness and silence overcame him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

They threw her into a cage, dark and dank and moist with droplets of water leaking from the stony black ceiling from above. As soon as she fell against the ground on her stomach, she immediately pulled herself up and lunged at the bars to attempt to break free as they were about to close it. She was too late, she rammed against the rusted metal with her shoulder, to no avail. She clutched the bars in her hand and shook then violently as the guards casually walked away. Realizing that it was absolutely hopeless, Maka's grip loosened around the chipped and brown bar and she slumped to the ground, leaning her head against the metal. "I'm so stupid..." she muttered to herself. She suddenly felt another burst of rage and grabbed the bars again, shaking them mercilessly, letting the ragged sounds of metal scraping on metal ring out into the empty dungeon. Frustrated tears slinked down her cheeks and spilled onto the black and dirty floor. She turned around and pressed her back up against the bars, hugging her knees close to her chest, feeling all alone and deflated.

* * *

He could tell there was someone hovering around him, shouting his name with desperation. He could see their shadowy silhouettes darting across his small and fuzzy vision of view. The pounding in his head was intense enough to be heard in his ear. Where was he? What was he doing? Why couldn't he remember? "Soul! Soul! Hey Soul! Wake up!" someone's voice called for him.

His eyes shot open, assaulted by a harsh light from above. He could feel his cheeks leaning up against hard, bumpy surface. He inhaled the musty scent of wood and cave. He turned his head and glanced around after adjusting to the light.

He was in the den. How did he get there again?

Soul, with the aid of BlackStar, pulled himself up the ground. He glanced around, seeing that a few others were still lying unconscious on the ground. What had happened to them? "Hey, BlackStar, what's goin' on?" His eyes widened as he saw all of his wounds. There was a small yet open cut on his shoulder and traces of some bruises around his arms and legs. "...How did you get all beat up like this?"

Star shrugged. "Dunno. I just woke up here."

"Was I...sleeping before this?" he asked, still dazed.

"As I said, I still dunno. I just woke up here."

Soul picked himself off the ground, legs still weak. For some reason, his chest ached terribly with an unbearable sharp pain that made every step he took extremely painful. The other thieves were around the room, standing there casually, as if nothing had happened. What was he doing before this?"

He limped over towards Kim and Jackie, who were still rising up off the ground. Kim was wearing a strange outfit. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. "Do you have any idea of what just happened?"

The pink-haired girl swung her head around immediately towards him with a fearful look. "Wait...what did you just say?"

"Whaddya mean? I just passed out on the floor here, didn't I? So did a few other people. What just happened here?" he asked again, baffled by the strange yet urgent look that she was giving him.

"...You don't remember...?" she asked, distant.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm asking you right now."

She came to him and gripped his shoulders, hard. Soul seemed startled. "Do you even remember going to Arachnophobia?"

He shrugged. "What's that? Some kinda bar that opened around here?"

Kim and Jackie exchanged extremely uneasy glances. "You don't remember the mission?"

Soul chuckled. "Well...I feel like I was doing something important before this, but I can't remember what the hell it was."

Quickly, Kim spun around and her eyes darted desperately around the room as if to look for someone or something. "Where's Blair?" she asked Jackie.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she was with you," Jackie frowned.

"Who's that?" Soul asked, sending another shiver down Kim's spine.

She turned back to Soul immediately, blue-eyed gaze boring into his own. "You honestly don't remember anything? The fight with Giriko and Mosquito? Crona?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kim! Just tell me what the hell happened!" he demanded.

Kim froze, hesitating to ask her next and final question. "...Do you know who Maka is?"

"Maka what?" he asked, still bewildered. "The princess? Yeah, didn't me and Wes escort her back to the castle or something?" Soul glanced around. "Speaking of him, where is he? He probably left on one of those missions, right?" Kim and Jackie glanced at each other once more, giving each other a confirmatory nod before silently trudging towards the entrance of the guild. "Hey, wait a minute! You still haven't told me what's going on!" He held out a hand to stop them, but they were long gone.

"HEEEEYY!" A beefy arm swung around his shoulder and twirled him around. It was George. His face was reddened and he had a droopy smile on his face, holding a half-empty mug of beer in one hand. "I saw ya over there! Ya probably got drunk as hell and then passed out, ya did!" he sang, bringing Soul over close enough to his face so that the pungent smell of alcohol breath assaulted his nostrils.

"Oh, so that's what it was," Soul smirked.

"Come over and take another swig! That'll make ya feel better!"

He glanced around. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, drinking beer, laughing. It was a normal day in the den.

He smirked and joined them, ignoring the events that had just happened before hand, although he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that he had just forgotten something that was extremely important. Something that he needed to remember. Something that was nagging at him on the inside. And that he couldn't forget the sharp agony of each step he took, deep in the pit of his chest and under his white shirt.

* * *

When Kim and Jackie were finally alone in the woods, Kim said gravely, "Just as I suspected. I had a feeling this would happen, so I casted a quick spell before Arachne's magic could engulf us. Sadly, I was only able to get you and me. She casted a memory spell, erasing the old memories of Maka and replacing them with false ones."

"That's true. I never knew her magic was this strong, though..." Jackie answered. "I mean, it even spread throughout the whole guild! No one knows anything that happened after Maka's visit! They all think that Maka was returned to the castle and that Wes never died!"

"Not exactly," Kim assured. "The one fatal flaw that she forgot to account for was that Wes is dead. You can't revive a dead person, even with the strongest of magic or alchemy."

Jackie nodded. "But you also can't convince all of those people that Maka was the daughter of Kami, and is now the Master Thief. It's just too unbelievable," she said sadly. "What are we gonna do now?"

"That's true. My magic isn't strong enough to manipulate memories...the only way to reverse it is if we go there to Arachne and ask her. But obviously that's not gonna happen..." she trailed off.

Jackie's anger simmered, and she took her rage off my thrusting her fist into the nearest tree. "This isn't fair! Is there _anything_ we can do?"

Kim nodded solemnly. "The only way to overcome this is if either Arachne gives back the memories, or if they figure it out for themselves. But, none of them even have the slightest hint of her ever being here!"

Jackie's brows furrowed. "...Wait! What about Kami's room? There's that letter, remember?"

"No, that was destroyed during Asura's raid," Kim dismissed.

"What else is there? If Wes doesn't come home, they'll just think he's missing. Remember how devastating it was? They'd never believe us."

Jackie grit her teeth. "So there's nothing we can do?! We're just gonna sit here while Arachne has our friend, doing god-knows-what with her?!" she demanded.

Kim shook her head bitterly. "I guess we have no choice."

* * *

Maka had been sitting in the prison cell for only two hours when the guards came to retrieve her. She was huddled up against the bars, staring listlessly at the ground. They unlocked the cell door and two came inside the hauled her to her feet. This time, she didn't resist. "Arachne wishes to see you."

She nodded slowly, allowing them to drag her roughly across the ground and up the dungeon stairs, carrying a torch light to guide them.

As soon as the light of the dining hall hit her eyes, she cringed. "Bring her in," Arachne said. The blonde's anger flared upon hearing her smug voice. "I'm ready."

They pulled out a chair and sat her down at the table, then they left and exited out the door. She glared at the woman across the table, who was calmly sipping her wine. "What did you do to my friends?" she uttered in a low growl.

"Don't worry, they're all safe," she answered. "I returned them to the den."

"So what now?"

"Hm...well, since you were so curious as to why I wanted you here, I've decided to tell you before I go ahead with the rest of my plan," she said with a slight smile. "Don't you want to know, my dear?"

"...Yes, I do."

"That's much better. Very well, allow me some time and I'll spin you a tale that happened, way long ago," she answered.


	23. Memories

"Allow me some time and I'll spin you a tale that happened, way long ago," she answered. Maka still kept a level and angered glare at her, but forced herself to stay seated in the chair. Arachne cleared her throat after taking a dainty sip from her glass of scarlet wine. "Once upon a time," she began darkly. "When Spirit, your father, had just become king, he courted many women, all of which were liable to become his queen. As queen, she would have many powers. Access to the treasury, the power to command any, even...the king himself. However, your father could not pick just one. He toyed with them all. But he knew he would have no choice but to choose one. Eventually...after spending a few years with his pack of play toys, he finally chose one beautiful, young woman." Arachne rose, wine glass tilting in one hand and started a slow stride towards the blonde. "You wouldn't know who that would be, dear?" she asked.

"Was it...Mama?"

Arachne chuckled sourly. "Absolutely not. The young woman was certainly more beautiful than that...that _wench_," she spat dryly, enraging Maka.

She shot up from her seat and glared dangerously at the witch. "Don't you dare call my mother that!" she growled.

Arachne was unfazed at her fierceness. "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything, my dear. In fact, if you let me continue my story without interruption, I might just let you live." Maka's rage boiled down and she retook her seat, clenching her fists until they were a pale white. "Continuing where we left off, that young woman fell deeply in love with the king, and she believed that the king loved her back. He sent all of the other girls away, knowing that his true beloved one was that young woman. He told her he was going to marry her, and she knew that she would be queen." Arachne's tone turned more bitter as her story went on. "She knew she would live a happy life from now one. After all, she'd spent most of her childhood out on the streets, begging for a better life until she had discovered magic..." She stopped herself suddenly. "Of course, if I tell you that I would be giving away spoilers."

Maka's eyes went wide. "You were Papa's bride-to-be?" she asked.

"Yes. I was. Until that-that little tramp! She stole what was rightfully mine!" Arachne cried loudly, her voice filled with hatred and frustration. When she realized that she had let her emotions overtake her calm demeanor, she stopped herself again the cleared her throat and paused to soothe her anger. "Ahem...allow me to start from the very beginning. It happened on one night..."

* * *

_It happened on one night, when the breeze was slight and blew at his silky gossamer curtains from the window of his marble balcony, moonlight casting an arched window-shaped shadow upon his room, barely skimming the edge of the mattress upon which he slept away in. Arachne was in the other room, restless. Even though her eyes were closed, she could see through her spider's eyes from the other room, watching carefully over the young king. The witch's lips tugged into a gentle smile. He had promised that he would propose to her tomorrow morning, right when the sun rose. Afterwards, they would be married that night. And she would finally be queen._

_Arachne snuggled into her satin sheets further. For the first time, it' wasn't the cold hard sheets she was forced to rest her head on every night until that month. Spirit had found her, 21 years old, begging on the streets. She was a witch, but he never knew that. She either guessed that he was pitying her or that her delicate and graceful looks had finally done something for herself. He took her into the kingdom kindly, offered her food and a place to stay. It was at that time when she realized that he had more than one woman that he was courting. The young woman never had tried to make her own advance at him, despite her growing feelings towards him. The king had a kind of smoothness towards other women that she found alluring. Until, one day he approached her. He told her that he was going to be the next true king, and she was invited to come as the new queen. She was ecstatic. Spirit dismissed all the other women. His chosen one would remain in the castle, eternally happy._

_However, as Arachne watched with satisfaction as her future husband slept peacefully, something appeared. The only movement in the room was from the long gossamer curtains blowing into the room with the graceful breeze. She noticed a silhouette of a person, a distinct shadow of a feminine figure, appeared on top of the balcony and beckoned him. The woman stepped down from atop the marble guardrail and strode into his room quietly, her face hiding under the shadow cast by the moonlight. She could see her outfit; she was wearing all black, with black boots and a cape. A thief's outfit. Long blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She had a slim figure. She reached towards her coat and slipped out a small dagger. Arachne's heart leapt from her chest, and she shot out of bed and tip-toed to her room door, watching in horror as the thief woman silently crept up to his bed side with the dagger still in hand. The young witch snuck out of her room and made sure that the thief wasn't alerted by the slight noise that the creak of her door had created._

_Suddenly, she heard Spirit chuckled, as if he had been anticipating. "Heheh, it's good to see you Kami. I haven't seen you here in a while."_

_The woman, apparently named Kami, responded slyly, "Don't fool with me, Spirit. You know what I'm here for."_

_Through the eyes of her spider, she saw the red-haired king rise from his bed. She could've sworn that he was grinning. "Yes, of course. Always for my favorite thief."_

_Kami scowled at him. "Don't flatter me, Spirit. You know what happened the last time you tried your little moves on me."_

_Spirit continued to hold his cocky grin. "I'm not flattering you, I'm just saying what I think. You're probably the damn finest thief I've ever laid eyes on," he cooed. The blonde woman perked a suspicious eyebrow at him. The man slipped from his bed and to a drawer, all while she kept her dagger in her hand. Spirit came to his large mahogany dresser with large mirror and slipped open the over sized drawer. Arachne waited with bated breath right outside his door. She decided that it would be better to wait and see if anything were to happen before barging in._

_"Just shut up and give me what I came for. We had a deal, remember?" she growled._

_"Yes, yes. I remember," he said sourly. "You can have a small fraction of my gold at the end of every month, and you'll stop preying on the nobles." He rummaged around in the drawer for a moment. "Y'know, I've never taken the time to ask you why such a beautiful lady like yourself would be doing dirty work such as this."_

_Arachne's chest felt a sharp pain. He called her beautiful. That compliment was meant for herself, not anyone else._

_She heard Kami sigh deeply. "Why? Is it wrong to wish for justice among the common folk while you roll around in your riches and leave the whole town dry?_

_Spirit scoffed. "Oh, I see. You're doing this out of the goodness of your own heart. Isn't there any other hobby you occupy yourself with besides thievery?"_

_He dug out a small pouch, presumably filled with gold. But, while he took out the pouch he also snuck something shiny into his pocket. Arachne couldn't make out what. "Nope, and if it means putting all you high and mighty nobles back in their place, then that's what I'll do."_

_Spirit smirked. "Fine. I understand. Here's your gold." He threw her the pouch and she grabbed it, putting down the hand with the dagger to check its contents. A sore mistake. Spirit pulled out his cutlass from under his sleeping robe and lunged at her. Kami dropped the pouch in shock as she countered him, letting the gold spill out onto the floor. She held back his blade with her own and pushed him back._

_"What are you doing?" she demanded in a hiss. "You dare challenge the Master Thief?" She glared green-eyed daggers at the king, who was grinning playfully._

_"Hmph, why not take the opportunity to catch you now? What king would I be if I can't capture a beautiful woman like yourself, heart and body?"_

_Kami smirked dangerously. "You'll never get someone like me," she growled deeply, jabbing at him with her dagger. Spirit dodged and parried, catching her wrist. Kami growled at him and stepped closer, jabbing her elbow repeatedly into his stomach._

_Spirit stumbled backwards and nearly let the cutlass slip from his grip. "I could try," he smirked. "A woman like you if definitely worth the fight."_

_Kami's eyes widened for a moment, only to revert back into her burning glare. "You're lying."_

_Spirit sat up slowly and set the blade besides him, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "No, I'm serious. A beauty like you deserves to live the life of royalty. So, why don't you put that blade down and come live with me?"_

_Kami looked incredulous at the genuine tone of his voice. She shook her head. "No! I can't just abandon everyone back in the den! They rely on me. A man like you would never understand. Now get up and finish what you started," she ordered._

_Spirit's eyes darkened. "If you want it that way...then fine. But let's make a wager here: if I win, then you'll live here, as my wife."_

_Her glare lessened. "And what if I win?"_

_"Then I'll give you all the gold your heart desires," Spirit finished. "Do you accept these terms?"_

_Kami smirked. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the Master Thief of the famed Thieves' Den. I won't lose to you."_

_The red-haired king got up calmly and picked up his blade. "I am the king of this land, I've been training as a swordsman for over ten years. Perhaps we're even now and we can skip right to the fighting."_

_"A man after my own heart. I like that," Kami said, eyes glinting dangerously._

_"Let's start, shall we?"_

_"Yes, let's begin!" Kami took a large leap towards him with her dagger shining against the moonlight, slashing with a diagonal swipe. Spirit stepped back and dodged. He executed a round-house kick that would've landed in her face, but she expertly blocked it with her forearms. Kami pushed his leg back and countered with another slash, but he parried and jumped back._

_Spirit smiled. "Not bad!" Their blades clash with a spark of electricity, igniting the dangerous glint in their eyes. Like fire and ice._

_"Same to you," she answered flatly. She delivered a few quick punches with a clenched fist that was easily blocked by his arms._

_They fought for a few more moments, all while Arachne stood at the door, peeking in through a crack. She was mortified. Her husband-to-be was a lying cheater. She drew back from the door with a look of pure confusion, hatred, and fear. "Ow!" she heard Kami let out a cry of pain suddenly, and the witch immediately concentrated through the eyes of her arachnid again._

_He had pushed the blonde up against the wall with his cutlass to her neck and his other hand clasped around her hand that held that dagger, her other hand wedged between her back and the wall. They were breathing heavily, bodies close up and against each other. Kami kept a steady and decisive gaze on his calmed sapphire eyes. Spirit spoke, "Look's like I've won."_

_Kami tried to twist out of his grip, but he kept her pinned against the wall. Finally, she submitted to him. "Alright. I guess you win," she sighed._

_Spirit smirked. "Now, you'll marry me, won't you?"_

_"One on condition," she answered flatly._

_"What?" he asked._

_"I'll be your queen by morning, but thief by night. You must let me leave after midnight to go and visit my thieves."_

_"That's all?"_

_"That's all I ask for," Kami sighed, deflated._

_Spirit nodded. But then he frowned. He let go of the woman. "Do you not want to do this?" he asked gently. "Marry me?"_

_Kami looked up suddenly. "What are you talking about? You won, fair and square. I am yours now."_

_"Well yeah," he shrugged. "But...if you don't wanna marry me, then you don't have to do it."_

_The thief perked her eyebrow at him. "Why? What's with the sudden change of mind?" she asked suspiciously._

_"Oh, no, nothing like that," Spirit chuckled. "But, being stuck with someone you don't wanna be stuck with isn't fun."_

_Kami grinned suddenly. She strode forward, right up to his face. "A man after my own heart," she smiled. She cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "I like that, Spirit Albarn," she whispered._

_Spirit smiled. "I knew you wouldn't refuse my offer."_

_She silenced him with another kiss. Arachne's anger soared. She finally summoned the strength to step away from his door, trembling with rage. She uttered a low chant. From that day on, she swore that she would make sure that the wench who had stolen her man would pay, pay dearly. Eventually, Kami would pay with the ultimate price: her life..._

* * *

Every hair on the nape of her neck stood up. "You were Papa's...bride?"

"I was supposed to be...until that little thief stole him from me," Arachne growled. "Afterwards, I ran away from the castle, and formed my own group of followers."

Maka stood up abruptly. "Is this what this whole thing is about?! You went through all this trouble just to get revenge?! In case you haven't found out yet, Mama's gone already!" she shouted.

Arachne glanced slyly at her. "I know that your mother has passed away. Because I killed her, long ago."

Another revelation that Maka had a hard time wrapping her head around. "What do you mean?!" she demanded. "Mama was killed on the gallows! There's no way you killed her!"

Arachne chuckled lowly. "You'd be surprised, sweetheart. I suppose it's time to tell another story, shall we?"

* * *

_"Oi, Kami! Check this out!" A young man with bleach white hair and ruby eyes gazed widely at the stash of jewels hidden behind the noble's chest. He brought it out of the carriage and spilled them out onto the floor, letting the jewels gleam under the morning sun. _

_"Patience, Wes," she chided gently. The blonde bent down to examine an emerald. "See? These jewels ain't worth half the money they're selling them for. They're fakes."_

_Wes frowned. "I thought we had 'em for sure," he grumbled. He ventured around the carriage and found the fat noble who was residing in it now laying flat on the ground, cowering. "Where's the real jewels, eh?" he snarled._

_The nobleman trembled. "I don't have any, I swear! I sold 'em all!" he pleaded. _

_Wes sighed with impatience as Kami continued to check their loot. "You're lucky we haven't sliced you in half already..."_

_Kami frowned. "We haven't been making any good steals, have we?"_

_Wes strode up next to her. "Yeah, this is only our third looting since the beginning of the week. We're short in money. We needa give the baker, the butcher, and the blacksmith..."_

_"I know, Wesley," she said with a smile. _

_"Hey, I said not to call me that!" he scowled. Kami laughed and ruffled his spiky white hair into a frizzy mess. _

_"Your parents would call you that," she answered. She sighed. "Alright, let's head back in. This man has nothing for us." _

_The Master and her apprentice trudged away, empty-handed. _

_Later that evening, she had snuck from the den and back into her cozy castle. She felt guilty that her friends were living in such poor conditions, but she had to keep her part of the deal she had made with the king, many years before. She climbed up using the ivy that clung to the walls next to her balcony and landed in her room. She changed into a dress and headed to her husband's room, expecting for him to be waiting for her return in time for dinner. She smiled pleasantly as she passed a few maids on her way down. She rapped on his door softly. When she heard no reply, Kami pushed the door open herself. _

_Instead of being greeted by her red-haired king, her eyes were assaulted with something far more sinister. A woman dressed in an elongated black dress and black heels, holding a fan in her hand while she stood on the balcony and gazed out into the distance. Kami entered with caution, as she had never seen the woman before. "Excuse me, but who are you? And where is the king?" she asked as she ventured nearer. _

_The woman in black turned her head slowly towards her. "The king is not present at the moment. You don't seem to remember me, do you?" she asked, voice as smooth as velvet. _

_Kami frowned. "I apologize if I can't recognize you. You see, the queen sees many people everyday and - "_

_She was cut off by a low growl from deep within the strange woman's throat. "How can you not remember?" she asked, tone rising._

_"Excuse me - ?"_

_"I'm the one who should be remember the most. Remembered for the injustice you caused me, Kami Albarn," she sneered. _

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," she answered._

_Arachne sighed. "I suppose you don't remember me, mainly because Spirit never told you, did he? About the mysterious woman whom he promised to wed the next day, until you came crashing through his window, Master Thief?"_

_The blonde became alerted and her eyes narrowed. "Spirit never mentioned anything about being wed to anyone else. And how do you know who I am? I've never seen you at the den, have I?" she asked in a low tone._

_"Hmph. Of course, being the king that he is, he'd never stoop so low as to tell you that he had promised another woman the title of being queen, right up until you snuck into his room. I saw the whole thing unfold, dear. You lost to him in a sword fight, thus, you had to marry him. But...you didn't exactly lose, did you? You let him win."_

_Kami smirked. "I suppose that's true. However, let me make it clear that Spirit never mentioned anyone else in line to be wed to him. Who are you?"_

_The witch's expression darkened, eyes growing cold. "My name is Arachne. You may have heard of me."_

_"Arachne, the queen of the spiders. You lead Arachnophobia in a quest to take down the kingdom," she finished._

_Arachne smiled smugly. "So you are aware. But do you know why it was formed?"_

_"Is it because you're on a long list of girls that Spirit had courted, only to get rejected?" she asked, unimpressed. "If that's the case, there's a line right outside."_

_Arachne chuckled sourly. "I'm afraid you've underestimated my story. Not only was I courted by him, but I was also promised to be queen by the very man himself. Until you stole him from me."_

_"So was I. So now, you want to strike revenge on Spirit, do you? Just how do you wish to do it, unless you dare to get past me?" she asked, unsheathing a hidden sword from beneath her dress. _

_Arachne only continued to grin sinisterly. "I won't be seeking the revenge directly. It will be you who will do it for me."_

_As if on cue, the door burst open immediately. "Mama, Mama!" a young girl chanted as she scrambled over to her mother's side. Her emerald eyes widened as soon as her gaze landed to the sword that she was brandishing, and the woman in black who stood in front of her. "Mama, who is this?" young Maka asked curiously. "Why is there a scary lady in your room?"_

_"Come here, sweetheart," the mother hushed._

_Kami quickly pushed her 8-year-old daughter behind her protectively. "How cute," Arachne crooned. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to your precious daughter."_

_"Don't you dare hurt her, witch! I'll kill you!" Kami sneered. _

_"Of course you will. But...not even a Master Thief like you can stand up to magic..." Arachne smirked. An invisible force suddenly wrapped itself around Kami's neck, flinging her backwards. _

_"Mama!" Maka started to run towards her mother, who had been flung against the opposite facing fall. Arachne caught her wrist. _

_The little girl tried to tug her arm free. "Calm down, child. Just sleep..." she uttered a spell, and her emerald eyes grew distant. She collapsed to the floor, unconscious. _

_Kami struggled to pick herself up off the floor. "Maka!" she shouted, panicking as Arachne scooped the girl up in her arms._

_She was ready to charge, but halted as soon as Arachne waved a finger towards her daughter's chest. "Temper, temper, my queen. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious daughter, now would we?" she crooned, twirling her finger around one of the young girl's sand-colored pigtails._

_Kami skid to a stop. "What do you want?" she asked, voice quivering._

_"I want you to disappear," she answered plainly. "If you follow my instructions, then your daughter, as well as your husband, will live."_

_"Alright, I will do it," Kami said. _

_Arachne smirked. "Good...now listen carefully. Tomorrow, you will lead a raid into the treasury of the noble Asura's estate at almost midnight. You will go with your little white-haired apprentice. Steal like you normally do, tell not a soul. At exactly midnight, guards will catch you trying to escape. Do not resist them, or else she will die. Then, afterwards...I will have finally won."_

_"You mean, this is all you want me to do? And then you'll leave them alone?" she asked._

_Arachne nodded. "Do exactly this, don't make any attempts to tell anyone. If you do, I can guarantee that I'll kill them both. That's all."_

_Kami wore a weary and deflated look as the witch then disappeared into a ball of smoke, leaving her sleeping daughter placed gently on the ground. _

_She walked over and carefully scooped her up into her arms and laid her out onto the bed. Maka roused quickly. "...Mama...? What happened? I can't remember..."_

_She offered her daughter a saddened smile. "Nothing, my dear. Just a bad dream," she said gently, caressing her cheek. _

_"Okay. Mama, can I hear another story?" she asked. _

_"Alright. Which one do you want to hear about?"_

_"Hm...how about the one about when you were jumping across the rooftops?"_

_She frowned. "How about something different?"_

_Her daughter's face lit up. "Okay!"_

_She began slowly, "Once upon a time..."_

_The next night..._

_Kami calmly wrapped her black cape around her shoulder and fastened the pin as she stared distantly into her mirror. It was finally the night in which Arachne's orders would take place. She reached into her pocket slowly and took out an envelope. She set it down on the desk neatly. Wes appeared in the reflection from the den's main area. "Hey, you've been acting weird since last night. Are you okay?" he asked with concern. _

_Kami smiled. "Of course, I'm fine. It's just...I'm worried about this next mission."_

_He cocked his head at her. "Whaddya mean? We've never been caught during a steal, so why would you doubt us now?"_

_"I don't doubt either of us. It's just a feeling, that's all," she lied. She turned around quickly after putting the letter down on the desk. "After all, you wouldn't let me down, right?" she smiled and ruffled with his hair again, to Wes's annoyance. _

_He lightly smacked her hand away with a scowl. "You don't hafta treat me like a child, Kami!" he whined. _

_Kami chuckled. "I know, I know...but, it feels nice. It feels like I have a son." Wes's expression lightened with her words. "Wes, will you promise me something?" she asked._

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"If anything were to go wrong while we do this, will you promise me not to be sad?"_

_He perked his head up. "Why, is something supposed to happen or something? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" he insisted._

_"I understand, but I'm only going to ask you of this one thing. Whatever will happen, will you promise to not be sad or be defeated, no matter the circumstances?" she asked._

_"But Kami - "_

_"Promise."_

_Wes sighed. "Alright, I promise. But I still don't know what's going on..." he grumbled. _

_Kami laughed. "Thanks, Wes. I knew I could count on you."_

* * *

"And then, on that very night, Kami was captured by the guards. Like I had ordered her to do, she did not resist at all. After which...well, you know the story," Arachne said.

By the time that she had finished her story, the color had drained from Maka's face. Arachne had planned her mother's death from the very beginning, all the things that had happened to her was because of this one woman's revenge.

Unable to form coherent words, Maka could only tremble from Arachne's tale. "You...you killed Mama..." she managed.

"Yes, I did," she answered flatly. "And now...I'm going to kill you. Of course, not yet."

But Maka was too preoccupied to hear her words. "You...YOU MURDERER!" she cried at the woman. Maka leapt onto the table, enraged, and charged at her. She had no weapon, but she swore at that moment that she would strangle the witch with her own two hands. She tackled her into the ground before she could react and pinned her with her arms against the ground.

Arachne allowed herself to fall while the girl landed on top of her, seemingly calm even though Maka's glare bore into her eyes. She only chuckled. "You shouldn't be so mad, Maka. I did the world a favor. I rid it of another useless wen - AUGH!"

She was cut off as Maka unsheathed a hidden dagger from her boot, one that the guards failed to strip her of. She pressed it against Arachne's neck. "Shut up..." she muttered, voice quivering. "Don't say another word...I'll kill you..."

Arachne smiled. "How sweet. I wonder if I'm starting to rub off on you, child."

"I said shut up!" she screamed. "Don't you dare stoop me to your level!"

Maka's shoulders trembled with both fear and rage. "Then what will you do, girl? Do you truly possess the strength to kill me?" she asked. Her expression darkened. "Or...are you too weak? You dare call yourself a thief."

"S...stop! I'll kill you, right here!" Maka yelled. "I swear it!"

"Then do it."

Her hand trembled around the dagger as it pressed against the skin of her pale neck. With each labored breath, she felt her grip tighten against its hilt. She grit her teeth. Maka raised the dagger above her head, aimed right over her chest. Her hand shook uncontrollably. "I...I will!"

"What are you waiting for, Master Thief?" she snarled. "Hurry up already." Instead of fear in her voice, she sounded as smug as ever. That only furthered Maka's anger. But...as much as she wanted to end her right there...

"I...I can't...I can't do it..." she managed weakly. "I'm too weak..."

Arachne's triumphant laugh fills and echoes across the dining room.

"Just as I suspected. You think you can fill your mother's place, but you cannot ever do that." She forced the girl off her with a powerful kick. Maka landed on her back, hopelessly staring at the ceiling. "Don't worry, though. After I'm through with you, you'll be a new girl."

Maka rolled on her side, grunting with pain. "You mean...you're not gonna kill me?"

"Not yet, I'm not." The witch levitated off of the floor. "You're still a part of my plan, remember?"

Maka's head suddenly began to feel like it was being pounded in by a giant mallet as a loud hum rung out in her ears. She felt the whole room vibrating from underneath her, the table shaking, the chairs falling over and the chandelier swinging violently from the ceiling. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she screamed over the noise.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Arachne's voice cooed, strangely louder than the vibrations itself. "After this, you won't feel any pain at all. In fact, you won't feel _anything_ at all."

* * *

The den was filled with blissful laugher and drunken uproars, all of which Soul was a part of. Kim and Jackie had been outside for an hour or so, which didn't worry him because he trusted them enough to be alone. However, what worried him more was that it had been a few hours since his brother's return, according to everyone else in the den. For some reason, their memories were a bit hazy about him. Some claimed that they saw him roaming around town a few days ago. Others said that he had gone into the tunnels on some long mission, but had yet to return. Even though he trusted his brother enough to get himself out of safety.

After a few rounds of drinks, he decided that it was too late for himself and for some reason the more he moved the more his chest ached terribly. He still couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps he had accidentally bruised himself while stealing? He decided to call it a night and slinked off back into his room. His chest pain had increased much more; there was a burning feeling now that almost blanketed his whole abdomen. It was bothering him more now, even though he had been dismissing the pain a few hours ago. He never even looked at it.

Now that he was in his room, the darkness and silence overcoming him with fatigue, he collapsed on a bed. He wasn't sure whose bed it was, though, but its sheets had been ruffled slightly. He buried his head into the pillow and inhaled the scent. That's strange. It smelled strangely floral, like a girl had once laid her head in it. A nagging thought occurred to him in his mind. The scent belonged to a young girl, his age, with blonde hair.

He opened his eyes. There was no one currently his age with blonde hair in the den, was there? The closest person who fit that description was Patty, but she was too old. Where did he get that information from, though? He knew that there was never anyone in the den like that, and yet he felt that it was absolutely true. Why? It was a strange feeling...

He rose off of the bed and grabbed the lantern on the desk, lighting it. The dim amber glow was enough to illuminate the small room, and even the small mirror hung on the wall across from him. He felt that the pain in his chest bothered him too much for him to sleep. He decided that he'd take a look at the meager damage, and then put it to rest.

He ventured over to the mirror slowly. He couldn't help but feel a strange and nervous feeling as he gripped the bottom hem of his white shirt. It'd probably be just a bruise, he reassured himself, despite the small voice in the back of his head screaming that it was much, much more. Carefully, he pulled up shirt.

He stares with disbelief at the long stretch of stitching that was stripped across his chest, embedded in his skin. For some reason, he can't react with shock. He lets go of his shirt and hides the wound, then re-lifted it to double-check. Soul did a double-take and jumped back from the mirror. Since when did he get this wound?! Surely, he would remember if he'd gotten a scar such as this one...

He yelped, startled as the door swung open forcefully. Kim stood in the doorway, a grim and urgent look on her face as she gazes towards him. "K-Kim! S-sorry, I didn't see ya there," he stammered out, pretending to ignore the newly-discovered wound on his chest.

Her eyes darken. "I was just wondering, Soul...what do you remember from a few hours ago?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "Well, we were partying weren't we? Nothing different."

Kim frowned. "Oh..."

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Well, it's not me that's being bothered."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kim stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "...Don't your feel something's off, Soul?" she asked urgently.

"Define 'off.'"

"Something's not right. Like how you ended up on the floor without any prior memory, how you can't seem to remember what you were doing a few hours before this...something - no, _someone_ - is missing...?" Her words caused a pang of guilt in his stomach. What was she implying? Did she know something that he didn't?

He turned towards her with suspicion. "How did you know?"

She sighed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy if I told you...but do you remember Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah, that cute princess girl. Why? Didn't Wes and I let her go back to her castle, and everything was well?" he asked.

Kim shook her head solemnly. "No, she didn't. Maka was Kami's daughter."

Soul barked out a laugh. But then he paused. "Don't fuck around like that, you're scaring me."

Kim scowled. "Soul, you have to believe. Come with me!" She snatched his hand and dragged him towards Kami's destroyed room.

Soul's eyes widened. "Woah - hey! Since when was this room wrecked like this?!" he demanded. His eyes scanned around the broken knick-knacks that Kami had once owned, the torn painting on the wall. His stomach dropped as he toed around the debris.

"It was destroyed when Asura raided."

"Who?"

Kim swung around. "It's going to be a long, long story, Soul."

* * *

By the time he blinked with pure bewilderment, Kim had finished. Maka was Kami's daughter, who was also the queen, but not only that, she was the Master Thief. She came back after Soul had returned her to castle because she found that the headmaster of the house, Asura, was in pursuit of her. After accepting the fact that she would be a thief just as her mother was, she quickly became accustomed to the daily life, until Asura decided to lead a full-out raid of their village. Maka took it upon herself to stop him, and so she and him left to stop him directly at his castle. As she had heard it, Maka got into a full confrontation with the man while Soul held his guards back, and Maka lost to him, falling off of the castle's edge and into the ravine below. Soul presumed that she was dead and came back to the den, defeated. Unfortunately, Asura launched a full raid through the Underground and sacked the den, taking the whole guild prisoners to be executed...

"Wait, wait, hold on!" he stopped her. "This can't be right! Wes isn't dead! Maka ain't the Master Thief! This can't be true - "

"Then what else do you want me to tell you, Soul?!" she demanded. "This is the truth, whether you deny it or not! After the raid on Arachnophobia, we were all transferred back here by Arachne's magic, and Maka is still being held there! We still have no idea what the damn woman wants with her, but it's sure not good!"

Soul scoffed. "That's completely bullshit, right out of a story book!"

Kim huffed with frustration. "Then how do you explain your scar, how do you explain Kami's letter, and how do you explain Wes's disappearance?! He's not coming back, Soul! Wes is gone! Asura killed him!" she shouted angrily. "I know the spell couldn't have affected you this much, Soul! Magic can alter memories, but it can't change true feelings!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about? What true feelings?!"

"The fact that you _loved_ Maka!" she finished. "And Maka loved you back! She took responsibility for that scar! She saved you in that courtyard before Asura tried to hang you!"

Soul's eyes widened. He knew he couldn't believe her. Her story was so superficial, so foolish, so impossible. But he couldn't help but think that it was true...He bit his lip. "What makes you think I'd believe such a stupid story? You're insane," he grumbled, exiting Kami's room, leaving Kim inside while she gaped with disbelief.

"Soul, you have to listen to me! Soul!" Kim shouted with an outstretched hand.

He stomped back into his room and slammed the door behind him. He swung the lantern back towards the mirror and tenderly lifted his shirt to catch a better look. He still couldn't explain the scar. Perhaps it'd been so traumatizing that his mind chose not to remember it? No, that wouldn't explain his amnesia. Soul started to pace around the room; he didn't know whether to be confused or to believe it.

While he swung the lantern back and forth while he walked, something shiny tucked under the dust caught his eye. He paused. He went over to the small bump and scooped it up in his hand. It was an emerald. His eyes widened. Why did they seem strangely familiar? Like he had stared directly into a person with the same exact shine, same exactly color. No one else had such green eyes, other than Kami. A name came to his mind out of nostalgia as he examined the jewel. "M...Maka?" he tested the name out against his lips. "Maka...Maka..."

'_Maka!_'

He heard his own voice calling out to her in his mind and it startled him, like a flash of a memory. He had he called out to her before like that? The two barely even talked about serious things during her captivity.

Another flash. This time, he heard another voice that didn't belong to him, a girl's voice. '_Soul_!' It was Maka's voice.

Suddenly, a whole volley of memories flood into his at once.

He remembered cradling the emerald close to his heart as soon as witness Maka falling from the top of the castle.

He could feel her hand tightly clasping his as they ran together through the forest.

He could feel her chin resting on his shoulder blade as she embraced him.

He felt Giriko's cold, hard blade as it sliced right through his stomach, spraying blood everywhere.

Lastly, he felt a warm pair of lips as they pressed against his own.

Soul jumped back and tripped, landing on the bed. He sat up immediately and pressed his hand against his pounding temples. "What the fuck...?" he muttered to himself aloud. His gaze turned back down at the green jewel clenched tightly in his hand. It glimmered against the firelight pleasantly.

He limped towards the door while his head was still spinning. "Kim? Kim?!" he asked. He looked around the den, but she was no where to be found.

He trudged up to George, asking where she was. He told her that she had left not to long ago, and that he had just missed her. He asked her where. He shrugged.

Soul stormed to the entrance, slinging his cape over his shoulder and placing his hat carefully over his head. He had no idea what was going on, but he decided that once and for all he'd have to find out on his own.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys have checked my profile yet, but this is probably the last chapter I'm gonna post in a while. Next week, I'm gonna head off to a cruise to Bermuda, so I won't be here for a week or so. You can check for updates on my vacation on my Tumblr.**

**~Amber**


End file.
